A Koi called Bird
by FyreFlower
Summary: A 16 year old girl had been held as a slave for over three years, that is, until one night when The Blue Spirit comes. Can Zuko help this girl, and kill the one responsable for her abuse? Rated M for obvious stuff. FINALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

_This story is a experiment. Tell me what you think. **I've had lots of help on this story. So not all this material is mine**.I had read a book called, "Girl in a cage" and I liked it…It got me thinking, so I came up with this story. The cage is used in the beginning. Please don't judge me on this story! A Koi called "Bird" was the best title I could come up with…(This takes place in Chapter 13. The Blue Spirit.)_

Koi called "Bird"

By FyreFlower

Chapter 1

Fish in a cage

Pain, Suffering, humiliation…that's all I have known for three years. Master beats me when I'm bad, and even when I'm good. It's all a game to him. My body throbs with pain from the beating he had given me today.

I had bitten my lip, tasting blood, and my cheeks sting with the slaps and punches Master had delivered in his anger and joy. I am like a caged bird. Master keeps me in an iron cage in his chambers and I would have to sing for him whenever he demands it of me.

I barely even remember my name; Master has always called me Bird. My name is Koima I think, Koi for short. Koi is my favorite fish, they are so beautiful and graceful, swimming underwater like they were flying……………..My thoughts come back to me… the pain was so bad I would black out and regain consciousness moments later. I would stay in my cage all day in night, except during the times when I was 'entertaining' or making myself 'useful' to Master. Those days, everyday, I wish I would die.

I have thought about ending my life so many times…. after Master would beat me, the pain would be so bad it did feel like I was dying…but it would never happen. After one particular beating not so long ago, I almost did die. Master was so angry that he beat me so hard that I was unconscious for two days. But the pain was worth it. He beat me because a 16-year-old boy and his uncle defeated him in Agni Kai. (Guess who) Master took out his anger and frustration on the closest thing that was within his reach, Me.

But hearing that a mere 16 year old had beaten my Master had filled me with my own silent victory. It was he who had been beaten this time. Knowing that my Master was not as undefeated as he said he was, was the best feeling in the world………….I blink my gold eyes, trying to make the dancing black dots go away. It hurt even to breathe. I think Master did something to my ribs, they didn't feel right. Taking a deep breath, I wince in pain, yes, there was something wrong.

I rested my head against the side of my iron cage, my black hair falling over my face, partially obscuring Masters chambers from my view. My head throbbed relentlessly, another headache.

Someone did try to release me. A servant had come in while Master was gone. She had seen me and tried to open the cage. But Master had the keys. He had walked in and seen her trying to help me. He killed her in front of my eyes. He threw her body in the words and when she was found, the Earth Nation was blamed. Since then, Master ordered that no servants were to enter his room.

Master is not here now…that I was thankful for. He was out giving people orders. My beating today was because Master was happy. He was made an Admiral, and he let everyone know it. He ordered me to sing for him, of his new power that he now held in the Fire Navy. I had opened my mouth to sing, but my throat was still bruised from last night, that the song was destroyed before it even passed my lips. Master took his anger out on me again because I would not, couldn't sing for him. Everywhere hurt…

I surveyed the room as I have done many times before. Weapons festooned the walls, a chest in the corner, desk, fire sconces, a bed which I have come to hate. It was late, and my thoughts have become muddled and incoherent. I closed my eyes, trying top breathe without wincing in pain. My thought become scattered and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I let myself go, floating away where I could not feel pain, if but only a little while.

;The Blue Spirit;

The Blue Spirit hid in the cart as the Rhino's pulled it through the gates of Zhao's fortress. He jumped into the shadows of the west wall, and made his way through the sewers into the main tower. He breathed easy, but his heart was hammering against his chest with enough vigor that he was afraid that the guards would hear it.

'_I must find out what that letter said!' _He thought to himself, thinking back to earlier that night. A messenger hawk had carried a scroll from his father, he was certain, to Zhao. He had gotten a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw this. Zhao already had the whole Fire Navy looking for the Avatar, what more could his father do to assist Zhao? He knew it wouldn't be good news for him.

The Blue Spirit climbed the stair steps, two at a time, trying to remember where Zhao's room was. He searched his memory for any clue that could lead him down the right corridor. He remembered when his father would have conferences with Zhao in his chambers, sometimes bringing him along to learn from their discussions.

'_Yes!'_ He remembered, '_Down the corridor to the left!'_

He stuck to the shadow, keeping his twin broad swords out for any unlucky soldiers that happened to see him. He found the door and opened it, the door was unlocked. He slipped in and shut the door behind him quietly. He saw Zhao's desk in the corner of the room, papers heaped upon it. Knowing that this was the best place that he could find the letter, he begun searching. Maps, Diagrams, and old letters, but none of them was the letter that was delivered earlier.

'_Damn Damn Damn! What did it say? Where is it!' _He thought angrily. He searched the drawers in vain. The letter could not be found.

"Dammit! Where is it?" He said in his frustration. A noise from the opposite side of the room made him jump and pull out his twin broad swords in attack mode. But what he saw made him lower his swords. There was a girl, a girl in a metal cage in Zhao's room.

She was asleep or unconscious he could see. He decided on the latter, the girl looked almost dead. She was covered in bruises and cuts, he had no doubt in his mind that there were more where the ragged clothes covered. She had black hair that partially covered her face and had horrific bruises on her cheeks.

'_What happened to her?' _He thought, looking at her pitiful form, '_Why is she in a cage in Zhao's room? Did Zhao do this?' _He would not be surprised if Zhao was the one who did it.

The girl moaned again, a terrible, pain filled cry. Her eyes fluttered open before the spirit could hide.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Left off on a cliffie on my first chapter..I am so bad. Let me know what you think, and I'll be sure to answer any questions you happen to have. This is just an experiment. I will continue it if ya'll like it. My friends did so I thought ya'll would too. First few chapters are kinda sad. If I get bad reviews, I will delete it. R&R pwease.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

I got a good review, no bad ones so now I will continue.

A Koi called "Bird"

By FyreFlower

Chapter 2

"Bird" and "A.Z"

I opened my eyes and saw a monster in front of my cage looking at me through two twin slits of eyes. It was a mask I realized, a man in a black suit to hide his face. My body still throbbed with pain, my thoughts barely coherent.

'_Why is a man in my Masters room?' _Was one I could form. Maybe he can help me, but I highly doubted it. I felt myself slipping back into darkness I had to do it now.

"…help…me…" I could barely get the words past my lips, but I did it. That small effort exhausted me, I saw the man raise his broad swords…and I go unconscious again.

; Zuko;

"…help…me…" She whispered. Zuko couldn't leave her, without help she would surely die. Zuko raised his swords and saw the girl close her eyes. He brought the swords down, slicing through the metal lock with ease. The cage door opened. Zuko put his sword back into the sheath on his back.

He reached in, and grabbed the girls limp form and pulled her out as carefully as he could without hurting her further. She was unconscious again he could see. She was thin and light in a very unhealthy way. She couldn't way more then 90 lb! (That's for pounds for all you stupid people out there.)

'_I bet he barely feeds her!' _Zuko thought angrily. Zuko carried her on his shoulder.

"I'll get you out of here." He whispered, but his words fell on deaf ears. Zuko was unable to find the letter, but he had no time for that now the girl's life was in his hands. He slipped out the window with the girl, leaving the cage behind.

: Time Gap:

Zuko left the girl behind a stack of crates on his ship, in easy view for one of the crewmen to find. If Zuko said that he found her, then suspicion would be on him.

"You'll be safe here." He whispered making sure the girl was propped up comfortable. The dawn did not come for another 20 minutes or so, leaving him enough time to get rid of his disguise.

Zuko slipped into his room without waking anyone up in the process. He id the black ninja outfit under the rug that the bed was on and hid the mask in his antique chest.

'_Who is she?' _He wondered, sitting at his meditation table to calm his thoughts that whirled restlessly inside his head. He pondered over this for awhile, '_Was she Zhao's daughter?' No. Zhao doesn't have a daughter, and if he did, he wouldn't keep her locked in a cage and not feed her. Prisoner? No, Zhao would've killed her long ago. And plus, she's Firenation. Zhao wouldn't arrest and torture one of our own.'_

Zuko couldn't think of any reason why Zhao had that girl. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a yell. He looked up to see that the sun had already risen. Without knowing it, he had been meditation for over an hour.

"Prince Zuko!" He heard one of the men shout for him. A man burst into his room, not bothering to knock in his urgency.

"Prince Zuko, " The man said again, "A girl has been found on the ship. We think she might be dead or close to it. Come quickly!"

Prince Zuko got up and followed him, trying to act as shocked and surprised as he could.

There was a crowd around the crates where he had left the girl, "Someone get the doctor!" He shouted to the crew, "Hurry, she needs help, quick!"

Uncle Iroh watched as two men carried the girl to the infirmary. He turned to Price Zuko, his nephew, "She looks pretty bad. Where do you think she has come from Prince Zuko?" The old man recognized the girl as Firenation, but not in good shape. Her lip was bloodied and she had cuts and bruises on every part of her body that he could see. The girl was also very thin from lack of food Iroh guessed.

Prince Zuko lied, "I don't know Uncle. But she is just a stowaway." He said, trying to act indifferent, "We'll find out more about her when she awakes."

Uncle Iroh nodded and went to the infirmary to see the doctor about the girl. Zuko sighed, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. He hoped that the girl will pull through…but what would she say when she's awake? If she says anything about the mask, he would be found out.

Uncle Iroh looked at the girl in the infirmary bed, she was pale, the bruises stood out sharply on her cheeks, like an ink stain on white linen.

Uncle Iroh asked the doctor what the girl's condition was. In answer, the doctor pointed out the bruises, burns and cuts. He also said that she has two cracked ribs.

"She isn't doing to good." Col, the doctor, told Iroh, "I don't know how long she will be out. There are old scars all over her body as well as the new ones. She's been hurt for a long time General." He said sadly, "She has a slight head concussion…and something else…" Col asked for Iroh to turn the girl on her side. The girl was dressed in new and clean clothes. Col lifted up the shirt in the back. There were markings on the girl's lower back.

Iroh frowned, there were fresh cuts in her back, and the blood had already dried and was beginning to heal. A.Z was engraved into the girl's back. The cuts had been filled with black ink, it would be a permanent tattoo once it healed.

"A.Z?" Iroh said, puzzled.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know what it stands for. Maybe it's the girl's initials. But whoever did it for her was brutal with the knife. If it were any deeper, the spinal cord would've been severed. Very painful. There is another one above it, look."

An older scar, the word "Bird" was tattooed on top of "A.Z."

"That's not a name." Col said, puzzled as much as Iroh was. They settled the girl onto her back. She moaned, her face a mask of agony.

It wounded Iroh to see someone in so much pain, especially a young woman.

'_What happened to you?' _He asked silently, brushing the girl's black hair off her face.

"Give her food," He commanded Col. "Give her the best of attention. She's been through a lot apparently. Inform me the moment she awakes."

Col saluted smartly, "Yes, Sir!"

Iroh took one last look at the girl, and left the infirmary.

* * *

_**Yep well that ends Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I want more reviews if I am to continue. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Holy Hog Monkeys! I did not expect this many reviews so early in my production! Thank you so much!

A Koi called "Bird"

By FyreFlower

Chapter 3

Not in the cage

(Two days later)

I felt different as I awoke. Warm, comfortable…and safe? Was I still in Masters cage? This is not right. The air smelled of cleanliness and rubbing alcohol. I opened my eyes. I stared up at a metal ceiling instead of chain links. Wall torches that were stationed on the opposite side of the room lighted the room. I was not in Masters chambers, but where was I?

"You're awake." Said a voice. I jerked my head towards the voice. Bad move. A stab of pain streaked through me. I cried out in pain. I shut my eyes, trying not to cry despite the pain. The pain turned into needle pricks, all over my legs and arms.

"Don't do that. Don't move, you are still in critical condition." A man appeared, looking down at me. He had gold eyes like many other people from the Firenation; his red hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the crown of the head. He looked to be in his late 20's.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I didn't reply. I just stared at him, trying to figure out if he was sincerely concerned or if it was all just a cruel game Master was playing with me. The man frowned, "Can you talk?"

I didn't respond. Did this man work for Master? If so where is he? The man didn't look angry by my silence he only looked at me in pity.

"I need to go inform the General anyway." He said, "Don't move. I'll be right back. You're safe here."

The man left at a fast trot out of the room to go inform the General, whoever that was.

'_I'm safe here? I'm safe…from Master?'_ I couldn't believe it. Master is everywhere. There was no way to get away from him. When he finds me, he'll punish me worse then he has ever done. _'Did that man bring me here?' _Thinking about the man in the blue mask. '_Did he think that I would be safe here? What could be here?' _I listened intently. I could hear the faint cry of gulls and a gently roar of waves. I was on a ship!

I heard a noise, and a fat man walked in.

"Hello Miss," He said, setting a tray of cups on the nightstand beside me. I watched him warily; he looked kind and friendly, but throughout my life, I have learned that looks can be deceiving. He was big, width wise, and wore half toga/armor that looked like it would burst from his giant girth. He had a gray beard and hair pulled up in the traditional bun.

"I'm General Iroh, retired General actually. What is your name young lady?" He asked kindly. I said nothing, not answering his question. Iroh shrugged as if not caring if I answered or not.

He handed me a cup of something that smelled wonderful, I took it, aware that I was hungry and thirsty, I always was, I gulped the drink down, not caring if it was poisoned or not. A vague taste of ginseng was recognizable.

Iroh smiled, "Are you hungry, Miss?"

I nodded. I was handed a bowl of stew and a spoon. I dug into it, disregarding that it was hot, I went through two bowl of the delicious food. But Iroh stopped me as I was reaching for a third, "I know that you are hungry," He moved the bowl out of my reach, "But if you eat anymore you will get sick."

I settled back, knowing what he said was true. The food settled like a warm blanket on my stomach, for once in three years, I felt full.

General Iroh pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down. He looked at me sadly, looking at the bruises on my arms and face.

"What happened to you?" He asked softly, "How did you get those wounds? Who did this to you?"

I couldn't answer; tears welled up in my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. No, I did not want to say, Master would kill me if I told anyone, it hurt even to think about him… I got out of bed away from Iroh and I opened a door that led into a bathroom and locked myself in ignoring Iroh's protests. I hated anyone seeing me cry. It was a sign of weakness as Master called it. I sat down, slumping against the door and wept. I held my face in my hands and cried, it was to terrible to bare, I could see his face whenever I closed my eyes, why couldn't he just disappear! Leave me alone!

I heard a knock on the door, "Miss?" Iroh called out to me, "Please come out. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I asked. Please unlock the door." He asked calmly.

I cried silently, not doing what he requested, after a few minutes of Iroh begging my to come out of my temporary sanctuary, I heard him leave. I sucked in a shuddering breath, my chest hiccupping painfully. My body was still sore, but I could move a lot better. I used the restroom and washed my face. Looking into the mirror, a ghost looked back at me.

It took me a second to realize that the ghost in the mirror was me. My limp black hair framed my face, making my pale gaunt face look even paler and the bruises on my cheeks stood out sharply. Tears began falling again, cutting little paths down my face.

I collapsed on the wooden floor and curled up into a ball and rocked on my heels. '_No more'_ I thought as I saw masters face in my head, '_I hate you….I hate you….' _I thought over and over. Master grinned and I could feel his hands on me—I shook myself, No! I looked around at the room, reassuring myself that he wasn't here.

'_I'm not there anymore. He's not here. He's at his fortress. Not here. Not here. Not here.' _I told myself over and over.

I heard a door open, and then voices.

;Zuko;

"When I asked her what had happened to her, she locked herself in the bathroom and will not come out." Uncle Iroh informed him and the doctor.

"Has she said anything at all?" Zuko asked. Uncle Iroh and Col shook their heads.

"Not a word." Col replied.

Zuko sighed, and went to the bathroom door and knocked loudly, "Girl! Come out of there right now! Come out before I knock this door down and bring you out myself!"

Uncle Iroh stopped him, "Don't say that! Now she won't ever want to come out. You need to be nicer. We don't know what she has been through nephew."

Zuko stopped mid-knock. '_But I know who did it to her!'_ He thought angrily. Using a softer voice he called out to the girl.

"Miss, I do not know your name, but can you please come out? You will not be harmed. We just want to talk. You can trust us, we do not hurt women." Zuko waited to see if she would come out. Col and Iroh couldn't believe their ears! Zuko was actually acting nice.

But still, no answer came, the door didn't open.

Zuko knocked again, "Please come out. You can't stay in there forever." He reasoned. He heard the girl move away from the door and scoot farther from it.

He sighed, shaking his head, '_This is not going to work.' _

Iroh laid a hand on his nephews shoulder, "Come, let's leave her alone. Maybe she will come out when she's ready." But Iroh held a finger to his lips, motioning for silence. He gestured for Zuko to wait by the bathroom door. Zuko did without question and Col and Iroh left the room so that Zuko and the girl were alone.

Zuko understood what his Uncle had in mind. He sat silently, barely breathing, he heard the girl's crying from behind the door.

'_Stop crying please.' _He prayed silently. He was now feeling guilty that he even brought her here. But what was he suppose to have done? He couldn't of left her in that cage. '_Please come out' _he asked her silently.

He heard the girl move around in the room. He waited, unmoving, wanting to see what the girl was going to do. He heard her move near the door, was she going to come out? He got himself ready. He heard the lock withdraw.

She was coming out! Zuko was still. The door slowly opened and the girls head poked out. She looked around the room, seeing that 'no one' was around; she was about to come out. But she glanced down and saw Zuko by the door. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her head back to shut the door. Zuko thrust his foot in the doorway as the door slammed shut. The door banged on his metal boot. Despite the protection Zuko grunted in pain. The girl fell back away from the door, her eyes wide with fear.

Zuko pushed the door open and saw that the girl was backed up against the wall farthest away from him. Zuko stepped in the doorway, blocking her escape. The girl was thin from lack of food and her eyes had a scared, defeated look to them.

"I won't hurt you." Zuko said, coming towards her cautiously, "Come with me, I will not hurt you."

The girl shook her head, "N-NO!" She cried, then suddenly ran at him and knocked him out of the doorway. Zuko fell and the girl ran out of the infirmary.

Zuko pulled himself up off the ground, "Dammit!" He grunted. '_We're on a fucking ship! Were could she possibly go!' _

Iroh was outside on deck when he heard a crash and a door slam. He turned just in time to see the girl run out of the infirmary. She looked like a scared rabbit, trying to find its burrow. She looked around frantically and ran to the ships rail at the water, trying to find a way to get off.

'_Where's Zuko?' _Iroh wondered. As if in answer, Zuko stumbled out of the infirmary in pursuit of the girl.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I hoped you liked! More reviews make me go faster! Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Y'all are awesome!

Chapter 4

He knows….

'_Must run! Must hide!' _I thought frantically. I saw the man I had knocked down run towards me. I turned and ran across the deck, pushing past crewmembers and crates in my desperate attempt to get away.

"Stop! Stop!" I heard the man with the scar shout at me. He sounded close, to close. I barged through a door and leap down a flight of stairs. I heard shouts of surprise and alarm come from the men that I passed.

I turn a corner and went down more steps. Running through a doorway I found myself in a storage room: Boxes, barrels, and crates were everywhere… a lot of hiding places. I closed the door behind me and hid myself behind a box that was surrounded by barrels. I sat; trying to calm my rapid heartbeat, I was exhausted. Three years with space exercise and sunlight did not make me an athlete or able to run for long distances.

I felt lightheaded but I forced myself to stay conscious. The door to the room slammed open and the scarred man came in. There was a horrific scar on his left eye and ear, and his head was shaved except a hunk of black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. He also wore a full set of armor, he looked older then me. I watched him through a space between the barrels. He scanned the room, looking for me no doubt. I held my breath as his gaze drifted to where I was. But thankfully, his gaze passed.

'_Who is he?'_ I wondered, watching him intently.

"Are you in here?" The man called. He waited for the answer I would never give. But he smile… as if I had answered him.

"You are in here….I know you are. Come out where ever you are." He said imperiously…but I stayed where I was, hoping that he would give up and look elsewhere. But instead, the man sat down on a crate that was not far from my hiding spot. I held my breath, he didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

'_Go away, leave me alone please!' _I begged silently, I could not stop the tears that fell.

The man crossed his arms and looked around the room.

"You can't hide forever." He said matter-of-factly. I knew he was right, but I can try. I have nothing to live for anyway. My parents are dead, my village destroyed…I have nothing.

The man got off his crate and began walking around the room, moving aside boxes and crates, looking behind them in hope of finding me.

"Where are you?" He asked calmly. I didn't answer. Did this man honestly think I would give away my hiding place? The man stopped, his mouth in a small frown.

"Those marks on your back," He said softly, "he did them to you…. Didn't he?"

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. '_Yes' _a tiny voice whispered in my head…

**(Warning, read at your own risk)**

(_Flashback)_

_The new admiral took out his favorite dagger; he inspected it with an evil gleam in his eyes as he ran a loving finger over the wicked sharp edge. He looked at me and came towards me. I knew what was going to happen next, it had happened before._

"_No Master! Please!" I begged, trying to move as far away as I could from him. I pressed myself into a ball in the far corner of my cage._

_Master grinned wickedly, "Yes Bird… come here…" He reached for me, but I cringed away from him._

"_Nonononono!" I cried. Master grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cage._

"_Come here…don't fight. It won't hurt…much." But he was lying. It hurt horribly, excruciatingly. Master threw me to the floor, I landed on my stomach: I felt something crack and pain flooded through my chest and stomach. He got on top of me, pulling up my ragged shirt in the back, pulling it up to my head. I cried, begging him not to do it again. He slapped me, telling me to shut up or he would mark all over my body. I felt the cold metal of the blade touch my skin. I closed my eyes, shuddering on contact._

"_People will know whom you belong to," Master said as he pressed the point down. I cried as I felt it piece the skin and blood trickle over my side. But Master did not stop. He dragged the point across my skin, slicing it to his own design. He talked while he did it, but I barely heard him, my own voice was screaming in pain inside my head._

"_You will always know who you belong to…" He said, ending the first letter and stabbing down for the period. I felt my blood stream over my back, collecting in little pools under me, "…marking you as mine…you'll never forget…" He dug the point deeper on the last letter he was engraving. I was feeling dizzy with pain. I wanted him to stop, or just stab down hard enough to kill me, ending this pain…. anything to end it._

"…_you will never forget…that you belong to the new Admiral Zhao!" He said as he took the blade out. I cried harder because I knew what came next was a lot worse. Master got the black ink and holding me down by the neck, he spread the ink over the raw bleeding cuts._

_I screamed as the ink touched the open wounds. It felt as if my back was on fire. Master covered my mouth, muffling my screams. After what seemed like forever, the pain dulled, leaving a painful pulsing ache. Master got off me and smiled, looking down as me as I cried._

"_You're mine…forever."_

_(End Flashback)_

Those three words rang in my head, I felt hollow as if I had no soul. "_You're mine…forever." _He had done it once before, when he first got me. Marking "bird" on my lower back was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. But that was nothing compared to the first night when Master had me…I was only thirteen.

I watched as the man sat down on the crate, he looked around.

"A.Z…"

Don't say it! Don't say it!

"Admiral Zhao, he did that to you didn't he?"

I could not hold back the chocking sob that racked me body. I cried, holding my face in my hands. It was too much, just hearing his name makes me physically sick.

"No! No! No!" I sobbed; I didn't want to hear his name again. I heard the crate being pulled away from my hiding place. I didn't even look up: I was found. Yet I didn't care. My hands were pulled away from my face, the man looked at me, pity in his amber eyes.

"You're safe. He can't hurt you here." He held my hands as I tried to stop crying.

My tears slowly slackened and the man took my shoulders, pulling me up so I could stand.

"Come on." He said, "lets get you back to the infirmary. You are still very weak. None of us will hurt you, you will be safe here. He can't hurt you, I'll stop him if he tries." He promised as he led me out of the storage room.

"W-Who are you? I asked finally. The man looked at me, he guided me by my shoulder gently.

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

I pulled away, staring at him in disbelief, "You're the boy who defeated 'him' in Agni Kai?" I asked, incredulous. He nodded. I felt immediately safer. The one person who had defeated my master was now protecting me.

Prince Zuko led me back to the infirmary. Before we went inside, Prince Zuko stopped and looked at me, "In the Storage room… I won't tell anyone what went on. Its between us." He said quietly. I wiped the tears off my face and nodded.

"You've never told us your name. What is it?" Prince Zuko asked.

I had to think back. I was about to say Bird, but I stopped myself. That wasn't my name anymore.

;Zuko;

Zuko noticed that she hesitated when telling him her name. She thought for a moment, then answered.

"My name is Koima. But you can call me Koi."

'_She has the name of a fish, but the tattoo of a bird. Strange.' _Zuko thought. At that moment, Uncle Iroh came up to them, he had been watching them for some time. He looked at Koima, "Will you come with me miss?" He asked kindly. Koima looked at Zuko questioningly. Zuko nodded, letting go of her. Iroh took Koima into the infirmary while Zuko waited outside.

'_Koima…nice name' _He thought , '_I wonder how long she had been Zhao's…slave.' _He didn't want to think too hard on that.

:Time Gap:

Uncle Iroh came out of the infirmary a few minutes later. He looked at Zuko with a perplexed look. Zuko frowned, " What is it Uncle?"

"What did you tell the girl?" Iroh asked, amazed, " she had started crying and smiling, saying that 'Master' couldn't hurt her now. She's in her bed fast asleep now… what did you two talk about?"

Zuko thought quickly, "Um, I told her that she was safe here. I found out her name. Its Koima." He said, changing the subject efficiently.

"Koima…" Iroh said the name slowly, "Well whatever you did Prince Zuko, it made a big difference. Come," He beckoned Zuko, "Let's go eat some lunch and have a nice cup of tea."

Zuko sighed and followed his Uncle, "But I hate tea."

* * *

**There, you learned a little about Koima's past. Her parents are dead and her village is destroyed. But you will have to wait to find out how and why. It took forever to come up with a good plot. I do not enjoy flames…. or constructive criticism. I know I make grammar errors, but I am getting better and making sentences longer and adding more vocabulary. My friend and I complain that we have too much dialogue in our stories, so we are adding more details and narration. It's amazing that I'm passing English Honors II. We just killed Caesar in that class. I did it! I played the part of Brutus! When Mr. B was asking who killed Caesar. I was being a smart ass and said, "It was Colonel Mustard with the candlestick in the Dining room!" I expected to get in trouble…but no. Mr. B said that another kid last year said that it was Miss Scarlet with the lead pipe in the Kitchen. That was funny. I added a picture of me on my profile. I will be adding a picture of all my friends so you know what they look like in my story, _Holy Sugar Honeyed Iced Tea. _Which is rated T for teen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. I own Koima.

**Warning for those who do not enjoy unpleasant things, Hence the title. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 5

Ways to kill a Bird…

That night, the Blue Spirit visited Zhao's fortress again. This time, he knew what was in the letter from what Koima had told him, he wanted to find out what Zhao was going to do with his newfound power, which he knew would only lead to death and destruction. Zuko entered the fortress the same way he had before, by the Rhino carts. The sun had just set over the fortress, the shadows lengthening as the sun set lower on the horizon, giving Zuko enough cover to slip in through the gates. Zuko had told his Uncle that he had some business to attend to on land, which was no lie. Iroh didn't question him, why should he? But he did ask for Zuko to pick up some tealeaves on his way back.

Zuko slipped into the sewage drains and went into the tower, slipping past the ignorant guards as they laughed and joked with one another about obscene subjects that had Zuko wishing he were deaf. He hid in the shadows of the stairs and as quiet as a snake, he climbed them with no noise at all. He went back into Zhao's room with no trouble. He saw that the room was a mess; papers littered the floor and half eaten food laid rotting on the nightstand. Zuko guessed that since Zhao didn't have Koima cleaning for him anymore, Zhao had not bothered to clean his quarters. Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust at Zhao's laziness.

Zuko looked for a hiding spot then settled for the bed, he hid under the bed to see what he could pick up from Zhao's talk. What was he going to do to get the Avatar? Since he had a higher rank position and more things were accessible to him now then when he had been a Commander. When Zuko had asked Koima what Zhao was going to do, she replied that he often talked about Archers.

(Flash Back)

_Koima was propped up on the bed, awake from her nap and she and Zuko were talking alone. Zuko had to be sure not to mention Zhao's name, or Koima would go unstable again. She was willingly telling him all that she knew about Zhao's plans with for the Avatar._

"_Archers?" Zuko question. What could Zhao want with marksmen?_

"_Yes. Yu-Yan Archers. He said it would be faster to use them to catch the Avatar. Their aim with the bow is unwavering and they almost always hit their mark. He said that the General would not give them to him though. But now since he's an Admiral, his request had been fulfilled." Koima would only say 'he', but Zuko knew whom she was talking about._

'_They've probably have captured the Avatar by now!' Zuko thought angrily, how could he compete with archers? Zuko wanted to kill someone, but he held his emotions in. He changed to a different subject, one that he had been thinking about all day._

"_Koi, do you remember how you got on my ship?" Zuko asked, wondering if Koima remembered the 'Blue Spirit.'_

_Koima thought for a moment then shook her head, "No, the last thing I remember though is a man in a black suit and blue mask, standing outside my cage with two broad swords raised over his head. I think he brought me here." She remembered more then Zuko wanted her to, but that cannot be helped._

_Zuko shrugged, "I don't know if he did or not or why he did it. But as I said before, I won't tell anyone about this." He said, hoping that Koima would also agree to keep it a secret._

_She nodded and relief flooded through Zuko, "I won't either."_

_(End Flash Back)_

Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts by the slam of the bedroom door. It was Zhao, Zuko could see a pair of metal boots walk around, stepping on papers and kicking aside an odd assortment of trash. Zhao paced around the room, muttering under his breath in high bad temper, "Where are they! They should have been back hours ago with the Avatar!" Zhao grumbled.

Zuko listened with growing despair; Zhao had a whole score of Yu-Yan archers under his command, all of them out looking for the Avatar. The highest trained archers in all the four nations, their precision was flawless, always achieving their mark by whatever means necessary.

There was a loud metallic 'Clang!' That almost made Zuko jump. Zhao had thrown an armor plate at the metal cage that Zuko had found Koima in.

"Bitch!" Zhao snapped, "When I find you you'll wish you've never been born! I will find you! I don't know how you got out or how you escaped, but no matter what, I will get you!"

Zuko promised that he would not allow Zhao to even come near Koi, and now, that promise was renewed by the anger Zuko had for Zhao. How could a man hurt a woman so badly? It made Zuko sick with fury.

"I'll kill you Bird." Zhao hissed, getting up and walking to the cage, stroking the metal bars, "But before I kill you, I'll have a little fun, Hmm?" Zuko was sickened by what he heard next_. (**Warning.** mIsSiNsAnE5387 writing scene now)_

"Yes….fun. I'll take you first. Then make you beg for more. After we're done with that, I'll tie you up and slowly tattoo my name all over your body, not stopping at the initials, but the whole name. Admiral Zhao. Then we'll have some more fun in your own blood." Zhao started chuckling, making Zuko's skin crawl.

"But why keep you to myself? When I'm through… I'll give you to the men. I'm sure they'll find a use for you. If that doesn't kill you, then burning you alive will. What's more fun then burning up a pathetic little bird? Nothing."

Zuko was thankful that he didn't eat any dinner earlier or he was sure he would've thrown it up hearing Zhao's plans for Koima.

'_You sick Bastard!' _Zuko thought angrily, '_I promise I will kill you before you even get to see her again. You will die and burn in hell before I let that happen!'_

There was a knock on the door, an urgent three raps that stopped Zhao's angered rants.

(Back to me, FyreFlower)

"Sir, come quick!"

Zhao opened the door to see a young soldier, "What is it?"  
The soldier panted heavily, "The Avatar! We got 'im! The Archers caught 'im and now their back!"

Zuko's heart fell at these words. All was lost now.

Zhao was pleased, "Lock him up. I'll see to him in a moment."

The soldier saluted smartly, "Yes, sir!" The man left to go carry out the Admirals orders. Zhao chuckled with glee, the Avatar was finally his.

"Haha, caught him before that exiled brat could!" Zhao laughed. Zuko's rage was immeasurable, '_Exiled brat!' _Zuko had to mentally restrain himself from jumping out and killing Zhao where he stood. '_Patience' _he told himself. He would kill Zhao, but not now. Zhao started fantasizing about the power he would receive for capturing the Avatar, his imagination running on Auto Pilot.

"Maybe Ozai will let me take over the thrown?" Zhao liked this idea, "Fire Lord Zhao, ruler of the world! Haha! I'll have absolute power over everyone and everything. All the Fire Navy fleets under my command, First, I'll make Zuko a slave, belittle him to cleaning after the Komodo Rhino's, clean room with the servants. " Zuko gritted his teeth in anger.

"But what will I do with his sister, Princess Zula…." Zhao mused aloud. Zuko remembered his sister, he didn't like her, but what Zhao said made Zuko ill, "She'll replace Bird. Zula probably won't be as rebellious as Bird was, but she'll do."

Zuko was sick that Koi was a slave for this man for…. Zuko didn't know for how long. No wonder Koi was like she is. She was scared of any man that came into the infirmary besides Zuko, Col, and Iroh. When Lt. Ji came in for a headache, Koima watched him with wary eyes and had not answered him when he asked how she was feeling. She had shied away from him when he got close and had his behind Uncle Iroh. Zuko explained to the Lieutenant that Koi was unused to having men around. That was the best explanation he could give without exposing Koima's past. Lieutenant Ji didn't seem bothered by it, only sympathetic.

"…General Iroh, what do I do with him?" Zhao pondered. He came up with a good plan, "Send him on a suicide mission. I've never liked him anyway."

Zuko became angrier and angrier with every passing second. Finally, Zhao left the room to see to the Avatar. Zuko came out from under the bed. He breathed deeply, trying to control his rage that threatened to explode in a fiery blast. His fists were blazing, smoke drifting from his mouth.

'_Your death will be long and painful!' _Zuko promised.

Zuko had to 'recapture' the Avatar from Zhao, it's the only way to stop Zhao from becoming more powerful and stopping him from doing what he wanted. Zuko looked out the door, seeing that no one was around, he slipped out quickly, stickling to the shadows, '_Time to find the Avatar.'

* * *

_

**My friend helped me with this chapter. She's insane. Please leave a review. What happened after this goes along with Episode thirteen. Everyone knows what happened, so I'm not even going to bother writing and typing it. Hoped you liked. Next chapter is sad, it's with Koima. **

**When I wrote this story, I poured all my anger, sadness and depression onto it. Writing helps me relieve stress; I take my anger out on Koi I guess you can say…. Who knows? It's better then punching the wall or a metal pole which my boyfriend has a bad habit of doing. The story goes along with the episodes you will soon see. Review please. Make me feel better before I go all Emo. Lol. Kidding. I couldn't go Emo even if I tried. My friend Brianna is Emo though……I got off track didn't I? Oh never mind. Just review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 6

Destroying of the Reminder

"Where is Prince Zuko?"

General Iroh shrugged, "I don't know exactly where Prince Zuko went Koi. He took a small boat and went to land to take care of something. I hope he brings back some tealeaves; my supply is running low. I do not know when he will be back though."

I frowned then shrugged it off. I ate my dinner stew hungrily, loving the taste of it as it filled my empty stomach. I already felt healthier then I have days ago. General Iroh has kept me company when Prince Zuko was gone or absent, mostly when he is up in the Navigation room working to find the Avatar.

I have grown fond of the old man over the hours. I've smiled so much in the past few hours that my cheeks ached. I could finally laugh again, it being forever since I have laughed so it sounded more like a cough then a cheerful laugh. I had slept most of the day away, my body never have been used to living in such comfort.

However, my lower back stung whenever I moved a certain way or just in general. A painful reminder that I still have a part of Master with me wherever I go.

"Are you alright Miss Koi?" Iroh asked, seeing me wince when I shifted in the infirmary bed. I nodded…and decided to ask Iroh the question that has been bugging me all day.

"Sir…is there anyway…to…to get rid of…tattoo's?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that he didn't question me. Iroh looked at me closely, as if trying to figure out something but he nodded, 'Yes. There are a few ways. But why would you want to get rid of your tattoo's?" he asked the dreaded question.

I looked down at my hands clenching them in sadness and in anger, '_Don't cry.' _I told myself, but I already felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I…I just want to." I said quickly, wanting that to be the end of it. For him to say, "Sure, all right then. When would you like them off?" I was close to tears. The memory of Master was still strong in my mind. I wanted to dig a deep hole and crawl inside, and cover myself back up so no one could find me.

"Why did you get the tattoo's if you want to get rid of them?" Iroh asked, puzzled.

"I Never Wanted Them!" I cried. My strong front burst like a dam weakened by time and like the dam, I broke down crying, "I-never-wanted-them!"

Everything came out in a flood of tears and words. I told Iroh that Master had carved the tattoos into me, had carved "Bird" into my back so that I would never forget whom I belonged to. I told him of the punishments I would get from forgetting to call him Master or for doing something he did not like. I never told him of the other punishments, or 'treats'. I will never tell anyone about them…. Never.

Iroh sat stunned by all that I had told him. When I was done I covered my face with my hands, not wanting to see him look down on me, saying that I am weak because I had let that happen to me and that Master had every right to beat me for my actions. But what Iroh did told me otherwise: I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me comfortingly. I held onto him and cried. I felt the build up in my chest lessen with ever tear I shed, leaving me feeling lighter.

Iroh patted my back, murmuring soothing words to me and I listened while I tried to stop crying. Iroh held me protectively, like I was a scared child that had awoken from a terrible nightmare.

"Cry, get it all out," He told me, " You'll feel better. It's all right to cry. He had no right to do that to you, none of it was your fault Koima. He is a monster to hurt a young girl. I promise you'll never see him again. He can't get you here; Zuko and I will protect you. You are strong to live through all that he had done to you; no one could've survived for that long. When I find out who did this, I will release unto him ten-fold what he did to you. Who is he? Tell me."

I shook my head, "No!" I didn't want to tell him. It hurt even to think about him, I never wanted to see his face again, or hear his voice. "I can't! He'll kill me if I do. He will find out! Please don't make me tell you, please!" I begged the old general.

Iroh relented, but reluctantly, "I will find out." He said, "But you don't have to tell me." I sighed in relief. But I still didn't want Iroh to know who Master is. Iroh would want to see him, and I couldn't bare to face Master again. I would die.

"Now about the tattoos…" Iroh said, changing the subject, "we will have to wait until you are in better condition before trying to remove them. But I am telling you this now, 'They will hurt!' The tattoos will have to be burned, that is the only way besides cutting them out. That is too risky to do since they are so close to your spine. Burning will be the best way, but it will also be the most painful."

I shook my head, "I don't care. I just want them gone. Anything to get rid of them. How long do I have to wait till I can get them done?"

"A few weeks or until we can't see your bones." I looked down at my arms, they were almost like sticks.

General Iroh patted my folded hand, " Get some sleep Koima. It's late and you've had a full day. Good night."

It had been a long time since anyone had said, 'Goodnight' to me. I felt tears prickle my lashes but I blinked them back.

"Goodnight General Iroh." I said, hugging him one last time. He patted my back reassuringly, "You can call me Uncle Iroh. Sleep tight Koi, and sweet dreams." He extinguished the wall torches and left. I settled back in the bed, covering myself with warm blankets. I stared at the ceiling trying to go back to sleep. But I found that I couldn't.

Where was Prince Zuko? I asked silently. I rolled over on my side, hoping that I would see him walk through the door. Knowing that I would sleep easier if he was on the ship. After about half an hour, I turned and faced the wall. I sighed, closing my eyes. I saw Masters face. I opened my eyes and he disappeared. No! No Dreams about him!

I thought about something else. I thought about the man in the blue mask. Who was he? And did he know that I would be safe on the ship with Prince Zuko? I was so thankful that he took me away from Masters fortress. I hoped that I would see him again. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

;Zuko;

"Where did you go Prince Zuko? Did you get my tealeaves?" Uncle Iroh asked him the next morning. Zuko shook his head wearily, "No Uncle. I'm going to bed, no disturbances."

Zuko shuffled down the hall to his room, the Avatars words repeating in his head. "_Do you think we could've been friends?"_

Zuko sighed, getting into his bed, "We could've."

He went to bed and looked at the Fire Nation Tapestry. He frowned and turned away.

* * *

**I love Uncle Iroh so much! I want him as a plushy, whenever you squeeze him it would say, "Ginseng tea is my favorite." Or some other random things like that. I wish I had an Uncle Iroh. I have a red neck uncle on my mothers side, Uncle Rob. The very definition of a Red Neck.**

**I hoped that you all like this chapter. I would like lotsa review por favor. Bye Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 7

Don't need to

After sleeping the morning away, Prince Zuko came out of his room for the first time that day. At least he had delayed Zhao from getting the Avatar, prolonging his own time to capture the Avatar himself. He thought back to what he had heard in Zhao's room; what Zhao had in store for Koima, Uncle, and his sister Zula. He shuddered in disgust.

Zuko went to the infirmary to check on Koima since he couldn't see her last night. She was up and about, walking around and looking at anything that she found interesting…which was everything. Zuko stayed quiet, remaining unnoticed. He watched her with growing amusement. She picked up the medic bottles and read their labels aloud.

"Laburnum…used to bring down fevers." She said from memory. Zuko was taken aback; she knew her medical supplies and what they are used for. He followed her with his eyes as she went around, talking to herself, "Nightshade, for making someone go into a deep sleep. Cortizon, used for itches. Asprina, used to relieve headaches. Tylena, used to relieve all pains. Peptos used for upset stomach…Aloe?… um." She paused on this one, not sure what it is used for.

"Used for burns." Zuko supplied the answer. Koima whirled around, accidentally knocking the bottle off the table. She shot her hand out and caught it a slit-second before it shattered on the floor.

"Sorry!" She said, replacing the bottle on the table, "I-I was just bored."

Zuko waved his hand, "It's alright." He assured her. He almost laughed at her panic, "No harm done. You know a lot about medicine?"

Koima shook her head, "No…only a little. The medicine itself and what it is used for. Nothing much." She replied quickly.

"You know a lot more then I do on medicine." Zuko admitted. He took a bottle off the table and read it, then threw it to her, "Tell me about this one."

Koima caught the bottle skillfully and looked at it, "Neosporik." She read aloud. Then looked up at Zuko, "Mostly used for disinfecting wounds…. is that right?"

Zuko shrugged, "You tell me."

Koima nodded, "I think that's right. My mother used this on all my cuts and scratches I got. They never got infected when I used this."

Zuko had a ghost of a smile on his face, '_She's smart.' _He thought, pleased.

"What do you like?" He asked, it came out wrong from what he wanted to ask.

Koima frowned, puzzled by his question, "Excuse me?"

Zuko corrected himself, "What would you like to do when you grow up?"

Koima smiled, her eyes twinkling in the firelight. She looked more beautiful when she smiled, the ever present look of defeat vanishing and Zuko felt his heart quicken, she could melt the coldest man's heart with just a smile.

Koima picked up the Neosporik and tapped the glass, "I've always wanted to be in the healing arts ever since I was young." She said, "When I was eleven, I found a monkey that was hurt. It had gotten in a fight with a wild Hog Monkey was my guess; it was all cut up and his back leg was broken. I took it home and my mother helped me to take care of it. That's when I became interested in healing. Once the monkey was healed, he didn't want to leave. So I kept him and named him Mochi."

"Where is he now?" Zuko asked, then immediately regretted it.

Koima wiped away a small tear, "He was killed along with my village. I don't want to talk about it if that's okay."

Zuko nodded, "Of course." He changed the subject, "Maybe you can work here if you would like? Col is the only doctor here and I'm sure he would be glad to have some help. You seem to have a good knowledge of medicines, would you like that?"

Koima looked undecided, "You talk as if I'm staying here."

Zuko felt a pang of panic squeeze his chest. Did she want to leave? Does she not like it here? What would happen is she was found by Zhao's army since she's not on the ship, protected? Zuko didn't want to think about it. Zuko thought quickly.

"You don't have anywhere else to go apparently. And you are safe here on the ship. Do you want to leave?"  
Koima shook her head vigorously, "No! I don't want to leave! Yes I would like to help Col. I'm sorry if I offended you." She apologized.

"You didn't offend me. I'll tell Col of the new arrangements. Are you feeling better?"  
Koima nodded, "Yes, very much."

Zuko had brought Koima some new clothes and food. When Koi tried them on, the clothes were humungous on her skinny frame. Her pants had to be belted around her waist with a piece of rope. Zuko looked at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. She looked like a child wearing her father's clothes.

"We'll have to get you some proper clothes when we stop off at the next port." Zuko said.

"Where were you last night?" Koi asked curiously, then she added quickly, "But it's none of my business!" She said, "I'm sorry."

Zuko shook his head, "No need to apologize. But I was out; I had business to take care of. You don't need to apologize for everything you do you know," He told her, " You don't do anything wrong."

Koima's eyes were downcast, "That's not what Master says."

Zuko took Koima by the shoulders making her look up at him, "Stop calling him that!" He told her, "He's not your master anymore. He will never be again. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore; we are miles away from him. He can't get to you here; you'll never see him again if I can help it." Zuko released her shoulders, seeing that she was wincing in pain. He had been squeezing hard, protective of her for while he was telling her, Zhao's plans for Koi was repeating themselves in his head.

"I'm sorry.." He said, stepping away from her. He felt angry with himself; he had hurt her while he was suppose to be protecting her.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt." Koima said quickly, "You didn't do anything to hurt me. But are you all right? You looked like you were remembering something…. horrible." she whispered.

Zuko looked at Koi, she looked so fragile…like she would break if he touched her again…Zuko shook those thoughts out of his head, "You don't need to worry about him." Zuko sighed, "Uncle and I will protect you."

"Is that why the man in the blue mask brought me here?" Koi asked, "Because he knew that you were the one person who could beat…the Admiral?" She had refrained from saying Master, he noticed. But it was still painful for her to say anything close to his name.

"Maybe…" Zuko said.

Koima looked out the porthole window, "I hope I'll be able to see him again." She said, speaking about the man in the blue mask. Zuko raised an eyebrow, this was getting interesting, "Why is that?"

Koi turned to look at him, "So I can thank him for saving me. I am eternally in his debt. I wonder why he was there in the first place? I heard him saying something before I saw him though, he was saying, "Dammit! Where is it!"' Koi laughed, "I wonder what he was looking for anyway. If I were awake longer enough, I would have told him if I knew. I hope to find out who he is, but I just hope to see him again." She said hopefully.

'_You will get your wish' _Zuko promised.

At that moment Col came in, "Hello Koi, Prince Zuko." He bowed to Zuko. Zuko was able to look away from Koi and talk to Col about Koima working as his assistant. Col was overjoyed by the news. Koi was happy, Zuko's heart relaxed, he watched as Col taught Koima how to wrap wounds with bandages.

'_She seems so happy.'_ Zuko thought as Koima laughed when Col accidentally tied his fingers to her arm, '_I hope she will always be this happy.'

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 completed. Would like some reviews! I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews I received on the last chapter. THANK YOU! That's all I have to say I guess. My muse 'Patrick' has been bugging me with all sorts of ideas with this story, I locked him in the closet to shut him up, but the little midget keeps banging on the door during the night…so I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Me going to take a nap….Zzzzzzz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

Chapter 8

Night Visitor

"My own room? Are you serious? Yes! Of course I would like my own room!" I couldn't believe it; Uncle Iroh is moving me out of the infirmary into a spare room. Uncle Iroh led me through the ship halls, "You need your own room missy. You've been living in that infirmary for over a week now. You need some privacy. I already have a room ready for you Koi, I hope that it will be to your liking." He led me to a door and opened it.

I gazed in silent wonder at the sight of the magnificent room. The room was big and beautifully decorated. A big bed was in the corner with a think red blanket draped over it, a rug on the floor and a fire tapestry on the wall, overhanging the bed. Furniture was well made and was antique. UI turned to Uncle Iroh, "Thank you so much! This is too good to be true! I can't possibly thank you enough!" I gave him a big hug, 'Thank you so much!"

Iroh hugged me back, "It was Prince Zuko's idea too. Make sure to give him a hug too when he gets back." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Where did he go?" I was wondering why I hadn't seen Prince Zuko all day.

"He and half of the troop went on a report of an Avatar sighting. I do not know when he will be back."

"I'm already back."

We turned to see Prince Zuko leaning against the doorway of my new room.

"It was a false report." Zuko sighed, "Made by some freak with a foaming mouth. But the Avatar should not be too far away." He looked at me and then glanced around the room, "Do you like your new sleeping arrangements?"

I nodded, "Yes, very much! Thank you!" I ran and gave him a hug.

; Zuko;

'_She's hugging me!' _Zuko looked at his uncle, who was trying very hard not to laugh, '_UNCLE!'_ But he could not feel mad with his uncle. He patted Koima's head lightly.

"You're welcome Koi." He said as Koi let go of him.

"Music night tonight!" Uncle Iroh announced jovially, "Would you like to participate, Koi? Can you sing?"

Koi froze, "No!" she said quickly, then more casually she said, "No.I can't sing."

Zuko frowned; Koi had looked like she had seen a ghost…

Uncle Iroh gave another option, as if oblivious to Koima's first reaction to Music night, "Can you play an instrument, a Sungi Horn perhaps?" He added with a little smile. They had no Sungi players on the ship, Iroh having to play it whenever it wasn't his turn. It would be a nice change if some else knew how to play it.

Again Koima shook her head, "No…I can't do anything."

"Then you can watch the performances with me and Prince Zuko. It is very amusing to see what the men can come up with for Music night. Isn't it, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko snapped his head up, "Huh? Oh…yeah. I guess." He hadn't heard a word his uncle had said. Zuko watched Koima…she was lying about singing, Zuko could pick up. She looked frightened…. Zuko had seen her this way before; whenever he forgot and actually said, "Zhao" She had that look right now. Koima's eyes met his, she looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact. Zuko frowned, he wouldn't bring it up right now.

When they arrived at port, Uncle insisted that they needed new instruments and new clothes that would fit Koi. And Uncle's worst nightmare came true…they were out of tea, they needed to restock immediately before Iroh went into withdrawal. Uncle Iroh had given Koima a taste of each tea he had in stock to see which tea she liked the best.

It was entertaining to watch Koi trying all the types of tea. Her face would turn red whenever she tasted one that she did not like and would turn to one of delight when she liked a flavor. After much laughter and tasting, she found one she liked the best: Green Tea with a hint of tangerine. Zuko didn't say anything because that tea was also his favorite, but he would never let his uncle know it.

Zuko decided he would visit Koi tonight…not as himself, but as the 'Blue Spirit.'

: Time Gap:

"Come now Prince Zuko, play the Sungi horn please?" His uncle begged him. It was halfway through music night and Zuko's uncle had been bugging him all night to play the Sungi horn.

"No Uncle! I will not play the damn Sungi horn. Stop asking!"

Iroh gave up reluctantly and music night went on without a hitch.

Koi sat beside Zuko, clapping at all the performances. Prince Zuko clapped also, but not much. After the last performance the men retires to their beds to sleep off the effect of the rum and wine they had consumed during the music night acts. There were going to be a lot of men in the infirmary tomorrow with hangovers, luckily there was a lot of Asprina in stock.

"Goodnight Koi, aren't you going to bed?" His uncle asked Koima. Koi shook her head, "No sir, is it alright if I stay out here for awhile. It's been a long time since I've been outside under the stars." Koi looked up at the starry night sky.

Uncle Iroh nodded, "Yes, of course you may Koi. But do not stay out to long, Good night." Koi gave Iroh a hug, "goodnight uncle Iroh."

Zuko went to his room quietly and waited. He had his mask and outfit out. He was going to grant Koima's wish of seeing the 'Blue Spirit' again.

'_I should give her something…' _Zuko thought, wanting to make Koima happy. He thought and came up with something. There was a knock on Zuko's door. Zuko hastily hid his outfit before calling out, "Who is it?"

Uncle Iroh came in, "Just saying goodnight nephew."

Zuko nodded to his elder, "Goodnight Uncle."

"In an hour or so, can you go outside to check if Koi is still out there?" Uncle requested of him, " I have a feeling that she would stay out there all night if she could."

"Sure."

Uncle Iroh nodded and left to go to his own bed. Zuko sighed and pulled out his disguise. He still had an hour or so to kill before he was sure all the men were in bed and that none of them would go on deck while he was up there.

Zuko went into the box that laid underneath his bed, his special box. '_She would love it, I'm sure of it.'_ Zuko opened the box to a collection of his favorite things from the Firenation…his home: small paintings of family, his first dagger, a little scroll of his first scribbles and everything that he couldn't leave behind at his home. He took out a velvet box. It was small and was made of black velvet… he opened it. Inside was a jade pandalily; the petals stained to a beautiful white and the center a soft purple.

'_She will love it.' _Zuko thought, hiding everything back under his bed. Zuko sat the jade flower by his outfit and went to his meditation table and lit up the candles with a flick of his wrist. He sat down at the small table and closed his eyes, breathing in and out he began meditation about that night.

:;:;:Koima:;:;:;:

I looked up at the night sky, at the myriad stars that twinkled overhead. I had missed looking up at them so much while in the Admiral's fortress. . I connected stars into my own form of constellations; Avatar Roku and his dragon, Unagi the sea serpent, Platypus bear and her cub, the Komodo Rhino, all kinds of animals I linked up in the sky. I saw a star streak across the sky, disappearing over the horizon out of my sight. I closed my eyes and with the heart of a little child, I made a wish.

'_I wish I will be happy, and to see him again, the man in the blue mask…and to never see Admiral again...ever.' _I sighed and looked out at the port where we were docked for the night. People were still up, either shopping or walking with one another down the streets.

I watched as a couple walked together, hand in hand, down one of the streets. The girl laughed at some private joke the man had shared with her.

I looked at them sadly until they disappeared around a corner, '_I'll never be like that.' _Who would ever love me? I have been abused and tortured, my body would recoil if a man would ever want to be intimate… I would never have children; I have been with Master for so long, I had never conceived. I'm barren. There is no hope for me, I would die childless and un loved…..

A tear fell into the ocean below. I looked down at the reflection in the water. The girl who looked up at me from the water didn't look like me. She was healthier then she had looked more then a week ago. The bruises had faded on her cheeks and her hair was as lack as raven feathers instead of used charcoal. It was me… I looked so different, it was a miracle.

I stared down at my reflection in the water, when all of a sudden, a monster appeared. I thought it was my imagination. I blinked, the blue mask was beside me, it was him! I looked at him beside me, he turned to me, he was so close…

"I-Its you…" I stuttered, still not believing my eyes. He nodded and took my hand in his. He placed something in it and closed my fingers around something cool. He touched my hand to his chest in a sign of affection. He released me and left, running down the gangplank and disappeared behind a building before I could move.

"Wait!" I tried to follow him, but it was no use…he was gone. I had seen him again… but I didn't get to say thank you. How did he find me Does he follow the ship?

I felt something cool in my hand, I remembered that he had given me something. I opened my hand and looked down and gasped. It was a jade flower, a panda lily. It was so beautiful, the petals were so life-like. I even tried to see if I could smell its fragrance, but it held no scent. He had given me a flower, a flower that would never wilt and die… and had sealed it with his heart.

I sat down suddenly week at the knees. I touched the petals softly, the smooth coolness of them sending a faint tingle through my fingers. I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the flower, but I snapped up when I heard footsteps.

I looked up. Zuko looked tired, "It's time to go to bed Koi." He said, yawning. He saw the flower in my hand, "Where'd you get that?"

I looked down at the jade panda lily, contemplating whether I should tell him. I decided that I could tell him, "The man… the one in the blue mask gave it to me."

Prince Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Did you get to thank him?"

I shook my head sadly, " No… he left before I could."

"Well it makes me worry that some man can come onto the deck of my ship in the dead of night and kidnap you. You need to be more careful."

;Zuko;

Koi looked at the flower, "Yes, I will be more careful."

Zuko could tell that she wasn't paying much attention to him, her mind on the flower. Zuko had to smile "Come on Koi. Aren't you excited on sleeping in your own bed? It's late."

Koi followed Zuko without protest. He led her to her room and she went in, still holding onto the flower like it was a life line.

'_She looks at it as it it is a diamond or jewel a lover has given her..' _Zuko smiled.

"Goodnight Prince Zuko." Koi said, bowing to him and disappearing into her room.

Zuko went back to his room and slept easy that night.

* * *

**My turtle is so stupid, a Nunaos. Pipsqueak us trying to eat the bubbles that comes out of the water filter. He's been doing it for ten minutes now….. Tomorrow I am having three of my friends over. Courtney (Perpermint Patti) (Read her stories y'all! They are great! And review please!) Stephanie and Lizzy! My boyfriend is driving over also and we are going to my favorite beach that most of my stories take place on. I'll probably post something tomorrow just for the sake of it so I can show Liz how she can post her stories. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

I posted two new pictures on my profile, of Courtney and of me in Vet Med. Take a look.

Chapter 9

$Reward$

I stood outside on the deck, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on my face and the salty sea breeze as it blew up from the ocean. I felt alive and glad to be so. It has been a week since I had received the jade panda lily from the man in the blue mask and I have not seen him again since that night, ti my utter disappointment. Prince Zuko and another man were practicing firebending behind me. I had watched for a little while then soon grew bored. My father was a firebender and he used to show me and my mother tricks, but I had lost all interest in it.

I went up to the captains room to see if I could be of any use up there. The captain looked up when I knocked, he smiled kindly, "Hello Koi, how are you doing young miss?" He asked. Miss Miss Miss, that's all these men call me, It almost seems like a nickname that had long ago lost its meaning. I put on a smile, knowing that the old man meant well, "I'm fine, thank you Captain." Captain got out a scroll that was tied to a messenger parrot, "This just came for Prince Zuko, can you take it to him Koima?" I nodded, taking the scroll from him, "Yes, sir."

I headed back down the stairs that led onto the ships training deck with the scroll clutched in my hand. I looked down at the scroll, printed on the outside was the characters for, "Reward." I frowned, I shouldn't look…. But my curiosity got the better of me. I unrolled the scroll… and looked……

;Zuko;

Zuko turned in time to see Koima crumple to the floor at the base of the stairs, staring at a sheet of paper clutched tightly in her hands.

"Koi!" He halted practice and ran to her side. She had a horrified look on her face, "No…No." She said over and over like a chant as she stared at the paper.

"Koi what is it? What is wrong?" Zuko asked. He took the paper out of her trembling white hands. Zuko looked at the parchment, his breath froze in his throat at what was in the paper.

There was a drawing of Koima, what she had looked like a few weeks ago. The character $Reward$ was painted as the heading. Zuko read the captions underneath Koi's picture.

_"Reward for the capture of this thief. Alive. Name is unknown but woman has identifying marks on her lower back. Two tattoo's : A.Z and "Bird" in black ink. Woman is around sixteen with black hair and gold eyes, thin, emaciated. Charged with stealing 500 gold coins. There will be twenty gold pieces for the capture of this dangerous woman. Turn in to Fire Nation Officials."_

Zuko read it twice over in a pathetic attempt to believe that this couldn't be Koi, it must be a different girl. But he knew it was her, who else would have those tattoos on her back. But Koi never stole any money, she hasn't stole anything. " This...this…is…" But he couldn't finish his thought. Koima sat on the floor holding her face in her hands, shaking her head, "No! No! He'll find me now…He'll get me now!" She cried.

Zuko picked her up by the shoulders, "Come on, We have to take this to Uncle. He'll know what to do." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his Uncle's room.

He knocked on the door loudly, "Uncle! Uncle! We need to speak with you!"

His uncle opened the door and Zuko pushed past him with Koima.

"Close the door!" He said quickly. Uncle Iroh did but was very puzzled.

"Prince Zuko! What is the meaning of this? What's wrong with Koi?" He added when he saw Koi collapse in a chair, her limbs trembling with fear and anxiety.

Zuko thrust the paper in Iroh's face, shaking it, "This! This is what's wrong!"

Iroh took the paper and looked at it. After a moment his eyes went wide, "Koima…"

"I didn't steal anything!" She cried, "He's trying to find me! He's going to find me!"

"No he's not Koi!" Zuko said, wanting to believe it himself. What would happen if Zhao got a hold of Koi…he already knew and that renewed his determination that she would never see that evil bastard ever again. But what could they do? Someone is sure to see one of the posters if they had been sent out. Zuko asked his uncle, "What are we going to do uncle. Half the people in the Firenation must have already seen these by now. What can we do?"

Uncle Iroh thought for a moment, "Has anyone else seen this? On the ship I mean." He asked, not looking up from the notice.

Zuko looked at Koi, she shook her head, "I don't think the captain opened it." She said, "I shouldn't have opened it. I'm sorry. I was curious when I saw the Reward sign. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Koi. You don't have to apologize." Zuko said, trying to calm her down. He didn't want to see her cry again.

"No one else will see this. First thing we must do is change your appearance Koima; so no one will recognize you." Iroh said as he looked up at her.

Koima locked eyes with him, "Am I in better health to have the tattoos burned?"

Zuko was caught off guard, "What? Burned? Uncle!"

Uncle Iroh nodded, "Getting rid of the tattoos. Thos would easily give you away if anyone happened to see them. The only was to get rid of them is to have them burned, Prince Zuko." Iroh explained to the prince, "Koi, you are in better condition for us to do it. Do you mind having your hair cut short?"

Koi shook her head, "No, Uncle."

Zuko's eyes went wide, "Cut short! She would look like a boy!"

"Not that short, Prince Zuko." Uncle laughed, "Why? Would you miss her long hair?" he chuckled.

Zuko turned bright pink, he chose not to answer but turned away, pretending to take an interest with the Reward notice.

"People will now be looking for you since you have a bounty on your head, Koi. I think it best that we get rid of the tattoos tonight… is that alright with you?" Uncle asked Koima.

Koima touched her back, wincing slightly as she felt the aching sting. She nodded, her face set with determination, "Yes. Tonight. I don't care how much it will hurt. I just want them gone, no matter the price."

* * *

**I know it is a short chapter. I can't type anymore. The day after my birthday…..my sixteenth birthday… my parents announced that they are splitting up. My parents have been together for over twenty years... and now this. I wish I was lying, I wish they were lying…. I don't know if I will continue with my stories…. I don't know. I don't know if my siblings and I will be split apart or not. I know some of you have gone through divorces or your parents have, I have never been through this, I had always said that my family was lucky that that had not happened to us. If it's not too much to ask, can some of you pray for my family to stay together? It would mean a lot to me... Omg, I'm crying. Shit, I have not cried at all….now I am. I will try my hardest to post-new chapters whenever I can. If I move, I'll have one of my friends post a notice. If I do move, I'll probably have a new name. If you see anyone with the name KisstheMoon16 or TheBlackEnigma it will be me. I love all my reviewers very much and I hope some of you won't ever have to go through this. Goodbye. Amy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

I want to thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot to me that you care.

Not one of my favorite, its so depressing…..(slits wrists)

Chapter 10

Do you know who did this?

'_She's really going to do this.' _Zuko realized as he went to the infirmary later that evening under Uncle's request that they would need his help. Zuko was reluctant but agreed to help if he was needed which he hoped he wasn't. He walked through the door he stopped and stared. Koima turned to him, instead of her hair flowing down her shoulders halfway down her back, it was now and inch below her ears!

"My head feels lighter." Koima tried to joke when she saw that he was staring, "Like it's about to float away." But Zuko could see that she was sad about losing so much of her hair, almost two feet of it!

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called to him. Zuko saw that his uncle didn't look as joyful as he usually does, but now was quite grim. Zuko didn't need to question why; an air of dread hung heavy in the air, almost choking him and the others. Koima was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on them. She appeared calm, but her eyes held the look of fear in them.

Col was setting out aloe ointment and bandages beside the bed next to Koima, his mouth set in a grim line. "Are you ready Koi?" He said, looking up at her. Koi looked at the bed and she nodded. Iroh told her what to do, "Lay down on your stomach Koi, and put this between your teeth." Iroh gave her a piece of rope; this was so she doesn't bit her tongue with pain. Zuko watched as Koi did as she was told. Iroh beckoned Zuko to them. Col and Iroh got at Koi's head and feet, "Prince Zuko, you are going to have to do it."

"What!" Zuko cried, "Why!" He hadn't expected this, he doing the burning! He thought he was to help with giving them the bandages or something like that, not burning!

"Because your hands are the smallest on the ship's and we only need to cover the tattoos. Col and I have to hold her down. Don't stop until I say to. Do you understand?" Iroh asked him. Zuko could not believe this…. he was going to have to burn Koi. He looked at Iroh pleadingly but Iroh's eyes told him not to argue, there was no time for that. Zuko nodded, sighing.

Koi watched him as he went beside her, her eyes were not sad or wary, they didn't hold fear in them anymore, but her look was unreadable. Iroh lifted the back of Koi's shirt. A.Z. had almost healed over, but it was the big, black, and red letters that ruined her ivory colored skin.

Iroh looked at Zuko, "Put your hand over the tattoos Prince Zuko." Iroh instructed. Zuko didn't mind about this order. He rested his hand over the ugly tattoos and he felt Koi's muscles contact then relax underneath his hand.

'_I don't want to hurt you.'_ Zuko thought sadly, but he knew there was no avoiding this. This had to be done, for Koi's sake.

"Take a deep breath Koi, brace yourself." Uncle Iroh held Koima down: Col at the legs and Iroh had his arms around her torso, holding her down firmly. Zuko felt Koi's back rose as she took a deep breath and held it.

Iroh nodded.

Zuko closed his eyes……and set his hand alight.

_A new way to separate things…don't ask._

'_She had passed out, thank the spirits she had passed out.' _Zuko watched as Col covered the burn with aloe and bandage it up with clean linen strips. The burn was the shape of Zuko's right hand, permanently branded into the skin of Koi's back…like the one he has on his face….from his father. But because of the burn the tattoos were no longer visible; that, at least, he was thankful for.

She had screamed when she had felt her skin sizzling under Zuko's hand, luckily the rope in her mouth had kept her from biting her tongue. Nine seconds, nine very long agonizing seconds it had taken till Iroh told him to stop. Mercifully, Koi had passed out after six, her struggling and her screams ceasing. Zuko hoped that he would never experience that, or her, ever again.

Uncle Iroh patted his shoulder, "Thank you. She trusted you more than anyone, she's thankful that it was you who did it. Get some sleep Prince Zuko. We'll check on her in the morning."

Col covered Koi up with a blanket, "I'll stay up incase she wakes with pains." He told them. Zuko nodded and he and Uncle left the infirmary.

Uncle stopped him when they reached the door of Zuko's room. Iroh looked grim, "Prince Zuko, do you know who the man is that carved the tattoos into Koi's back and beat her?" He asked, his eyes watching Zuko intently for any indication.

Zuko sighed and nodded.

"Who-"

Zuko held up his hand, stopping Iroh, "No Uncle, that is between Koi and myself. I have known since the first day. I had promised to keep it between her and me. So don't press the matter furth—"

"But Prince Zuko! We must punish the man who did it—"

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped at him, "He will find a way to escape it! I want to kill him so don't think I don't care about it, because I do! Don't bring it up with Koi either." Zuko warned, "I don't think she would be able to bear it. Goodnight Uncle." Zuko closed the door in his uncle's face.

Iroh sighed sadly then moved to his own room, wondering what to do. Koima would never feel totally safe unless the man who had hurt her so badly was dead and gone. _'She was such a nice, kind girl though, but plagued everyday by the thought of her 'Master' finding her.'_

"I need some tea." Iroh sighed. He made some chamomile to help him sleep, which he knew was not going to come easy tonight. He picked up the Wanted picture of Koima and read t over, thinking while he drank his tea……he stopped.

'_The man who had this sign made must be the person who had hurt Koi!' _Iroh flipped the page over, trying to find if it said whom the 'stolen' gold belonged to or who had issued out the Reward. To Iroh's disappointment, it said nothing.

But something was nagging at the back of Iroh's mind. He tried to see what it was, but it slipped away and was lost in his jumble of memories and thoughts.

Iroh drank the rest of his tea and went to bed, hoping that it would come back to him in his dreams.

* * *

I seriously thought I posted this like...two days ago, I just realized today that I didn't. I am so sorry y'all!

**Hoped you liked. It was fun writing the chapter, but its one of the chapters I hated the most. But its nothing compared to the next one. The next chapter will be waaaay longer then this and the last one I posted for this story. I hope you are all doing well. My parental position still hasn't changed. But thank you all for praying, it means the world to me and I appreciate it.**

**I've been writing my ass off for the past week or so, trying to lose myself in my writings. I had to buy three more composition books because I have been writing little extra scenes for my "Run Away" story and this one also. I also bought 2 packages of Mechanical pencils with my birthday money!**

**I'm enjoying listening to "_Panic! At the Disco_," while typing this. My favorite song on the CD is '_I write Sins, not Tragedies_,' from their album, '_A Fever you can't Sweat out.'_**

_**Bye bye everyone. Don't forget to review please.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 11

"He killed you"

I awoke to throbbing pain and raw tenderness in my lower back, making my wince, "That really hurts." I croaked.

I didn't move from my sleeping position as not to make my back hurt more. The room was dark, but only a single torch was lit to cast a faint illumination for me to see by. It was still night I could tell. I remembered what had happened; burning fire, pain, and darkness…. I had passed out or died…but since I could feel pain I decided that I had passed out from the pain.

My throat felt raw also, and dry.. I needed water, I needed something…

"Col…" I moaned hoping that he was around and was able to hear me. Col came out from another room and smiled, "I'm here. You're awake I can see. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Horrible," I grunted, "Can I have a drink please?"

He nodded and filled a cup of tea with me and gave it to me, "You'll be pleased to hear that your tattoos are now nonexistent. Be careful when you drink this it doesn't taste very good, but it will help lessen the pain."

I took the steaming cup and with the best grace I could muster I drank it. The horrible taste of dill invaded my senses and I coughed, wincing at the acrid taste of the tea.

"Can I have regular water?" I asked after finishing the vile liquid. Col handed me the water and I drank it gratefully, washing away the bad tea.

"I'm going to need to dress the burn again Koi. Aloe will help keep it moist and it will heal faster with little discomfort." Col brought the aloe bowl over and took the cloth off of my burn. The rush of cool air on the raw skin made me gasp, it felt as if I had no skin whatsoever and it brought tears to my eyes.

"I know it hurts." Col murmured as he dabbed aloe on the burn, "bare with me, it will feel better when it is covered up but this way it won't turn out like Prince Zuko's scar. At least you can cover it up?" He said, trying to cheer me up, that was hard to do considering that it feels like he was peeling of layer after layer of skin off my back.

"Thank you." I managed to say despite my pain. Doing this was probably not on his top ten things he wanted to do tonight.

"You are most welcome Koi. I hope you feel better. I'll stay up in case you need anything else." I shook my head, it was nice of him to do that for me but it would not be necessary, "No, I'm fine. You can sleep. I won't need anything more. Thank you for the offer though."

Col frowned, no doubt debating what he should do, "Are you sure? Prince Zuko will be angry at me if you are not given the best of care."

"Yes, I'll be fine Col. You need your sleep too. How much longer till dawn do you know?" I asked. Even from where I was I could see that it was still dark from out the porthole window. Its either late night or early morning.

"Dawn is in a few hours. It's one in the morning right now."

"Sleep, I'll do fine. Good nigh- er- Good morning." I laid my head back down and fell fast asleep.

(Dream)

_I was with mother! She was alive, she's not dead! I hugged mother tightly, burying my face in her shawl, breathing in the smell of her cooking and perfume. It was all a dream! Master…. He didn't exist! But neither did Zuko or Iroh… Col…They all weren't real! I was home… So was Father!_

"_Where have you been my little fish?" He asked, patting my head tenderly, "You missed dinner."_

"_Sorry Father," I said, hugging him, "I won't be late next time." I smiled up at him, his amber eyes twinkling down at me._

_Then, suddenly, everything ceased. Screams erupted from outside, ones of pain and terror. Father ran to the window and looked out, his eyes went wide with horror, "RUN!" He shouted to Mama and me, "Hide! They're coming!"_

_Mama grabbed my hand, "RUN KOI!" She tried to pull me but my feet were rooted to the ground as if trapped in stone. I couldn't move, I screamed, "MAMA!" Mama pulled but then she vanished then Papa, leaving me by myself. The walls around me that was my home melted to the ground and disappeared, I was surrounded by fire, I screamed at the heat burned my face and hurting my eyes. I could see figures in the fire…_

_Master stepped forward, grinning evilly as the flames cast demonic shadows on his face, "Biiiird," he sang playfully, "I found you."_

_His words chilled me to the bone, No, NO! That was all a dream! He is not real! I'm home! He's not real!_

"_No!" I cried, shaking my head in terror, "You aren't real!"_

_Another figure came out of the fire… Papa!_

"_Papa!" I cried, running towards him, but Zhao got to him first; he grabbed Papa by the neck with one hand, holding him fast, "Let him go!" I screamed._

_Papa looked at me with sad eyes, "Koi…I'm sorry…" he said._

"_No!" I tried to go to him. Zhao jerked father's head…A loud snap echoed through my head, remaining with me for all eternity. Zhao dropped father's limp body to the ground, father's his head hanging the wrong way. Zhao had broken Papa's neck._

"_Papa! Nooo!" I crumbled to the ground, staring at my father's empty eyes that gazed into mine. No more will those eyes smile at me, radiating love and kindness. No longer will Papa sing to me to sleep…or play with me when others won't. He was gone._

_Two more figures came out of the fire: Prince Zuko! And the Man in the Blue Mask!_

_A jade Panda lily appeared, floating in front of me. I reached out a hand to touch it, my finger touched a petal and the flower cracked and shattered into a million pieces, falling to disappear into the ground. I heard Zuko's voice in my mind, but Zuko's lips weren't moving. "A.Z…Admiral Zhao, he did this to you didn't he? You'll never see him again, I promise"_

"_He didn't keep his promise," Zhao laughed, "Come to me Bird, I won't beat you…hard…"_

"_NO!"_

_Zhao went to the Man in the Blue Mask, standing right beside him, "This is the person who 'saved' you isn't it? Let's see whose under the mask-!" Zhao pulled off the mask—Zuko disappeared in a blast of fire. There was no face… nothing was there, only a black hole._

"_Prince Zuko!" IO screamed. Zuko's face appeared in the flames, his skin melting off, exposing blackening bone underneath. I watched in horror as the black bone turned into ash and disappeared._

_I screamed in hysteria, "NOOOO! NOOOO!"_

"_Koi! Koima wake up!"_

(End)

I was brought out of the nightmare by Zuko's voice yelling for me to wake up, "Wake Up! It's not real Koi!"

My eyes flew open and saw Zuko's face two inches from mine. I blinked in surprise. Zuko was kneeling on the floor beside my bed, he was the one who awoke me.

"Prince…Zuko?" It was all a dream, thank the spirits it was just a dream! I cried in relief, Zuko was not dead, Master is not here.

"Koi? Koima?" Zuko said worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Iroh's voice.

; Zuko;

" I don't know. I think it was a bad dream." Zuko sat by Koima, not knowing what to do, why was she acting like this?

Koima's shoulders shook with her sobs, "He killed Papa!" She cried, "He killed you!"

"What?" '_He killed me?… Zhao…' _Zuko sighed.

"Who killed Zuko?" Iroh asked, coming to the bed.

Koima sobbed, "M-Master Z-" She couldn't continue, she cried into the pillow. Zuko looked at his uncle angrily, "Go outside Uncle. I'll speak with you later." Uncle realized that tone with Zuko, it was dangerously low. Iroh left. No one was in the room besides him and Koima.

"It's okay Koi." Zuko said, sitting beside Koima on the bed, "It was a dream, I'm alive. He's not here. It's okay." He tried to soothe her tears.

Slowly, Koi's tears slackened off, but she turned her face away from Zuko, "Don't look at me. I'm weak." She mewed, "I hate crying, it's weakness Master says-"

"It is not a sign of weakness." Zuko set a hand on her shoulder softly, "Stop believing that. You are not weak Koi, don't ever think you are." Zuko didn't know what else to say but he hoped he said enough. Koima turned to face him, her cheeks tearstained, "you are not weak," She said, "You have beaten 'him.' You don't know what it's like to be punished everyday, to be humiliated till the point that you wish you were dead."

"Yes I do.." Zuko said softly.

Koima looked at him, "What..." She was quiet as Zuko told her his past, "Do you know how I got this scar?" He asked, his hand tracing the outline of the rough burned skin.

"No…" Koima said.

"My father gave this to me, my father Fire Lord Ozai…" He told her what had happened more then two years ago. He had spoken up at his father's war chamber and had to duel him. But he had thought that he was going to duel the General that he had insulted, but it was his father that he had to duel. But Zuko didn't fight him, but begged for forgiveness, his father scarred him, then banished him. Zuko could only come back home after he captured the Avatar. Koima listened to his tale and he finished.

"I know what it's like, but I haven't been through what you have experienced." Zuko said, glad that he hadn't but sad that Koima had.

Koima blinked back her tears, "I-I am sorry what happened to you Prince Zuko-"

"You can call me Zuko, just as I call you Koi."

She smiled faintly and Zuko found himself smiling back. Col came in and saw them and told Zuko that he had to change Koi's dressings. Zuko nodded and looked at Koima as he got up, "Good bye Koi." He said before leaving. Now he had Uncle to deal with.

"Bye." He heard Koima whisper. He left the infirmary, his anger returning as he went to find his uncle. He found Uncle Iroh in the Navigation room, playing his favorite Pai Sho game with one of the crewmembers.

"How is Koima?" His uncle asked, not looking up from his game board.

"Fine, "Zuko snapped, "But no thanks to you Uncle! I told you not to ask her, its too painful for her! Yet you did and she almost went into a Goddamn panic fit!" The crewmember Iroh was playing against 'suddenly remembered' that he had something very important to do and left with all speed. Uncle Iroh looked down at his Pai Sho board, feeling horribly ashamed, "Nephew, I wanted to find out who he is so that I know which man to kill." He said in a hushed whisper.

"So-Do-I!" Zuko said, and he meant it with all his heart. He had always wanted to kill Zhao, before he ever learned about Koima. But now since he did know what Zhao did, his anger was renewed twenty fold from what he originally felt.

"I would love to kill him Uncle!" He said angrily, "To get rid of him so Koima doesn't live in constant fear of him finding her and beating her again and killing her! I care about what happens to Koima, Uncle!"

Uncle Iroh always had seen Zuko act selfishly, caring only about himself…but once Koima came into their lives, he noticed a change in Zuko. He started to put his needs last and Koima first, taking care of her instead of himself. And now… Iroh smiled. Zuko stopped his rant to stare at his uncle, "Why are you smiling?"

* * *

**I made it a bit longer. There are many questions in this chapter as you all have found out. I hope everyone is having a good weekend. I was finally able to watch "Beauty Shop" and "The Corpse Bride" This weekend. They were both very good. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!

Chapter 12

Who is the Avatar?

I was able to get up later that afternoon when Col told me that I could, but advised me to be very careful not the move the wrong way or the burn would slit and that would be very painful. The skin on my back felt tight and itchy, but I would be foolish and stupid if I actually scratched it. Iroh came up to me, smiling jovially, "Glad to see you are up missy. How do you feel?" He handed me a cup of tea from out of his voluminous sleeves. Did he have a whole stock in there? I found myself wondering with amusement. I took the cup and nodded, "I feel better. Thank you for your concern." The tea was my favorite: Green tea with a hint of tangerine. I smiled; he always had a cup with him it seemed.

"We are stopping off at land." Iroh informed me, "The lookout saw the Avatar heading there. The land is in the neutral area, not apart of any of the nations. It seems that we will be there for awhile, a big piece of land it is…"

I followed his gaze north and saw it; a weird sensation filled me… "Uncle, do you think it would be alright if I could take a walk on land for an hour or so? It's been a long time since I've done that." I pleaded.

Uncle Iroh smiled and nodded, "Of course you may. But be careful."

I nodded, happiness filling me, "Yes, I will be careful. Thank you." I gave him the best hug I could manage around his giant girth. He patted me back, "Go on with you. But eat something before you go."

I went to the galley, feeling great. Surrounded by trees and grass rather then metal or water was more relaxing. Lt. Ji greeted me when I entered through the doors of the galley, "Hello Koima. Are you feeling better?" He asked, helping me to get a bowl of noodles from the cook. I nodded, "Yes sir." I went and sat at an empty table in the corner to eat my noodles. There weren't that many men in the galley at the moment. They were all out on the deck preparing to land and getting ready to go capture the Avatar.

I was excited that I would be by myself for a while, to enjoy nature for what it was. The ship gave a sharp jolt; signaling that we have landed at our destination. I finished my noodles in a hurry and ran out on deck.

; Zuko;

'_This might be the day.' _Zuko thought as he mounted his Komodo Rhino, '_This should be the day!' _He has to give it his all today, he had to put it to the end today, no more will he follow that bison and its occupants on a wild goose chase. Two years at sea away from his home was too long for him to stand, he wanted tp go home _today_! With this thought in mind, Zuko barked out his orders to the men, "MOVE OUT!" he commanded the brainless men behind him, they gave a resounding shout and followed him down the gangplanks to the forest.

Zuko turned to look back at the ship on an impulse. There he saw Koima wave at him from the ships rail, her short black hair fluttering around her face from the sea breeze, making it look like ravens taking flight. Zuko smiled inwardly and gave a nod, acknowledging her. Koima grinned and disappeared. Zuko turned back to his troops, now in front of him marching onward into the forest, he fumed angrily and spurred his rhino to the front of the rank, "FIND THE AVATAR!"

; Koima;

'_Yeay, time to go exploring.' _I laced on my sandals and was about to run down the gangplank when Uncle Iroh stopped me.

"Koi, can you be back before dark? I don't want you out too late, there are dangers out there that could hurt you since you're not a firebender." Iroh had discovered that I wasn't a firebender when Zuko offered to show me some moves that he was practicing. You can be Firenation without being a bender. The old General was just being protective now, I nodded to dispel the worst of his worries, "I'll be back before dark, Uncle, I promise."

He smiled, "Go then. I'll see you when you return and I'll have a nice cup of tea waiting for you."

"Thank you Uncle. Good bye." I waved and walked off to the forest. I could hear the tramp of Zuko's Rhinos off to my left, slowly fading away with each passing second. I wished them luck, knowing that Zuko would be happy when he succeeded in capturing the Avatar. '_Who is the Avatar?' _I wondered. Master had only said that it was an Air nomad that had disappeared a hundred years ago and had now reappeared. It would be a very old man to have lived a hundred years, what could be so hard about catching a wrinkled old man? Some things in this world I will never understand.

I set off forward, away from the direction Zuko was going, I kept the ship directly behind me so I wouldn't get lost. The sounds of birds filled the air with their songs, some pretty and some just plain annoying. Sunlight shone dapple through the leafy foliage of the trees to cast shadows at my feet and path. It was so beautiful, I have missed it so much I cried….I was home.

I had recognized the land, it was where I had once lived over three years ago. I headed in a northern direction, seeing signs that showed that I was getting closer. I ran the last of the way and was outside my village. The breath froze in my throat at the sight of my old village, the half disintegrated homes, father had commenced the building of most of the homes. It was deserted… a ghost town.

'_Home' _I thought sadly. I stepped through the gate and walked through the rows of homes. I found my house in the middle of the village…

I stopped as I saw it, the door hanging ajar by a single hinge, waving slowly in the wind. This is the place I had spent my life, my happy memories and sad. Mother and Father and me, lived in that house right in front of me….

I pushed aside the hanging door and stepped in my home. The tables were overturn and broken, I had sat at that same table and eaten my meals there…With tears in my eyes I went to where my room was. There was hardly anything left…but my secret box. I went to the wall beside my door and kneeled on the ground. I pulled a stone away from the wall, just barely above the ground. The stone wouldn't come out. I pulled harder, clearing the sand away from the cracks and finally it gave way. The stone slid out and I dropped it to the side. I looked and saw a rough-hewn wooden box. I cried with silent relief; all was not gone.

I opened the box and pulled out my doll, my perfect, little doll father had made for me. He had made it to look like me, including a small red dress with the Firenation emblem sewn on one sleeve. The features were painted on the wood head, gold eyes with small lashes and red lips, the hair was made of my own, my first hair cut that Mama had saved. I held Mona to me, feeling a piece of mother and father still with me.

'_Thank you,' _I said silently to Agni_, 'Thank you' _I kissed Mona and tucked her under my shirt into my belt for safe keeping, intending to bring her back to the ship with me.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud groan from a huge beast. I froze, my eyes wide. What was that? There were never animals that sounded like that around my village… did beasts move in while I was gone?

"You're tired aren't cha boy?" I heard a young voice, it sounded like a little boys.

"I'm Hungry!" Another voice complained loudly. Another males. This was followed by a loud _smack. _A girl spoke up next, "You're always hungry Sokka! We're _all _hungry! You ate all of our rations! You selfish pig!"

Who could be way out here? There were no other villages beside our out this far in the woods. I went out the door and hid behind a neighbor's house and looked to where I thought I had heard the voices coming from. Oh Holy Agni…..

That was one big…whit…furry…six legged….thing! With this strange beast was a little boy with bright orange clothing and two others dresses all in blue. The girl was bickering to the older boy with a weird ponytail. They were both from the Water tribe and the little boy, who looked no older then twelve, with a blue arrow on his forehead was riding on top of the giant beasts head. I had no clue what nation he was from, maybe he was neutral. He had a big eared lemur on his shoulder, its tail curled around his neck and chirping occasionally.

'_Who are they? And why are they here?'_ I wondered as I watched them. The older Water tribe boy, Sokka, looked around at my village with scant interest, "Looks abandoned to me. Wonder what happened." He said aloud to his two companions.

"They probably just moved to a different village." The boy with the blue arrow said nonchalantly. '_You are so wrong' _I thought silently. The girl looked at the sky that was getting darker, the sun was about to set.

"Ste camp here. We can't travel in the dark very well, and I want to sleep on solid ground for once instead of a uncomfortable saddle." She said, massaging her lower back with a pained expression. She looked younger than me, fourteen or so.

I backed away seeing as that they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. I had to get back to the ship before I get discovered. As I backed away, I tripped over a ceramic pot, breaking it loudly.

"What was that!" I heard the boy Water tribe say. I heard footsteps running towards my spot. I scuffled on the ground, trying to get back up. I ran as fast as I could away from them.

"HEY YOU!" I heard the boy shout, I didn't turn and kept running. I heard the boy get closer then I was tackled to the ground forcefully, knocking the breath ot of me. I cried out in pain as the bandage was rubbed off my burned back, "Get Off Me!" I shouted, not moving for fear of getting hurt further.

"Sokka! What are you doing! Get off!" I heard the girl shout at the boy on top of me.

I found Sokka's blade at my throat, a fist full of my hair in his hand, pulling so that my neck was in view, "Katara! He's Fire Nation!" He shouted at the girl. He pulled me up and spun me around to face him. I swung my hand back and slapped him across the face. _SMACK! _The slap echoed and my hand stung horribly. Sokka stood there speechless with a red hand mark on his cheek, looking utterly flabbergasted.

I glared at him, "DO I LOOK LIKE A 'HE' TO YOU?"

* * *

**Oh Shit, Sokka's in deep Shit now. I bet y'all were wondering when I was going to pull the gang in the story. I hoped you liked it. Leave me some reviews please. I posted a chapter ion Run Away also. I don't know when I'll be posting again, so sorry ahead of time. Por favor reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima…I wish I owned Sokka or Zuko. LOL.

**Where we last left off:** _Sokka stood there with a red hand mark on his cheek, looking utterly flabbergasted._

_I glared at him, "DO I LOOK LIKE A 'HE' TO YOU?"_

Chapter 13

Care to tell me…

; Aang;

'_Oh spirits,' _Aang thought, '_Sokka's in for it now. Who is she?' _The girl with abnormal short black hair and flaming amber eyes looked livid and…. In pain?

"Sokka you idiot." Katara shook her head in embarrassment and pushed her brother out of the way, "I'm so sorry about that. My brother is an idiot." Katara apologized to the girl.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded, his hand to his stinging cheek, "And why were you spying on us!"

The girl glared at him indignantly, "I was not _spying _on you! And how dare you assume that I am a boy and tackle me to the very dust and start demanding who I am. Who are you and why are you in _my _village!"

'_Her village?' _Aang was puzzled.

"Your village?" Sokka cried, looking around him at the crumbling houses and the weed infested roads, "This place is deserted! How can this be your village! We don't have to tell you who we ar-"

"I'm Aang!" Aang introduced himself, grinning cheerfully at the peeved girl.

"I'm Katara."

Sokka whirled on them, "You weren't suppose to do that!"

Katara 'pshed' "It's called manners, Sokka. And she's right; you had no right to start calling her a he and tackle her to the ground. Think before you act and you will get in a lot less trouble."

Sokka looked outraged, "Who's side are you on?"

"Nobody's. Are you alright?" Katara asked, seeing that the girl was in pain, "My idiot brother didn't break anything did he?"

The girls hand went behind her back…Sokka grabbed his knife and held it defensively, "She's got a weapon!" He shouted, grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her away from the girl. The girl looked at Sokka oddly and pulled out something from under her shirt that was tucked in the belt and held it up for them to see: It was a little girls doll, "Does _this _look like a weapon to you?" She asked, fully amused and a faint smile on her lips. Katara and Aang laughed at Sokka's gaped expression, he closed his mouth and blushed, embarrassed.

Katara went over to the girl and picked up a white bandaged that had fallen to the ground during the scuffle, "Is this yours?" She handed the bandage to the girl, "What wound do you have? Let me see." The girl allowed Katara to lift the back of her shirt up but protested, "It's nothing it-"

"You poor thing!" Katara cried. Aang went over and looked, he was taken aback by the horrible looking wound. There was a large red hand-shaped burn on the girls lower back, the fingers slightly splayed apart. It looked painful, Aang swallowed.

"I'm fine." The girl pressed the bandage against her back, wincing slightly. Katara helped her tie the bandage back on and shook her head, "Who did this? Why?" She asked.

"Prince Zuko—"

Everyone gasped; PRINCE ZUKO? Aang looked at Katara and Sokka, their faces uneasy, was he here? Now? What had happened to the girl. She was Fire nation, why did Prince Zuko hurt her?

"That _scum _did that to you?" Sokka demanded angrily. The girls eyes flashed with anger, a reaction none of them had expected to see, "He is not scum!" She said, glaring at Sokka, "He did this for me!"

"He burned you! Are you insane!" Sokka was not making the situation any better and Katara smacked him, "Shut up Sokka, let her speak."

Aang tried a more different approach, "What do you mean he did it for you?" Aang said calmly, but still confused. The girl looked uncomfortable, " It's a long story…"

Katara took the girl's arm and guided her to a stone, making her sit down, "Tell us, we have time."

"But I don't." The girl stood up, shaking off Katara's hand, "I have to get back to the ship-"

"Do you mean Zuko is here!" They all said in unison.

The girl nodded, shocked by their reaction, "Yes, he is looking for the avatar that he said had landed here."

'_This girl doesn't know that I'm the Avatar.' _Aang looked at Katara who looked worriedly back at him. What were they going to do? They needed to rest, Appa wouldn't last much longer without some rest. Sokka was playing with his machete, wondering what they were going to do with the girl.

"What nation are you Aang?" The girl asked him, "I've never seen the likes of you before."

"I'm Air Nation."

The girl paused, awe then fear flickered across her face, "Y-You're the Avatar!" She cried, backing away from then, "But you're just a kid!"

'_She is defiantly from Zuko's ship.' _Aang nodded, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not Avatar."

Aang noticed that the girl looked troubled, gnawing on her lower lip and her eyes darting from him to Sokka then Katara.

"What is your name?" Katara asked, hoping to change the subject, "We told you ours."

The girl paused, "K-Koima…Koi…" She stuttered, her eyes still fixed on Aang, "I-I gotta go!" She turned and bolted away from the camp. Sokka jumped up and was about to take off after her to bring her back but Aang stopped him, "No Sokka, don't. Let her go."  
Sokka blustered, staring at Aang in disbelief, "But she will tell Zuko!"

Aang shook his head, he bent down and picked up the doll that the girl had accidentally dropped in her flight. He looked at it and straightened out the rumpled red dress, "Something's not right with her, "he observed, "Not mentally. But I don't think she will tell. We'll hang onto this and we'll give this back to her when we see her again. I have a feeling that our paths will cross again soon."

; Koima;

I realized too late that I had left Mona at the village, half way back to the ship. Tears prickled my lashed and fell down my cheeks at the realization of my error. '_Stupid!' _I scolded myself angrily as I locked myself in my room. I covered my face with my pillow and cried. I didn't speak with anyone when I ran onto the deck, I rushed past Uncle Iroh before he could see me.

Would I tell Zuko that I had found the Avatar? Aang? I shook my head, something in me told me not to tell. Disastrous consequences would occur if I did. I groaned aloud, this was too confusing!

There was a knock on my door and I kindly voice that I recognized as Uncle Iroh spoke, "Miss Koi? Are you alright?" He had seen me run to my room apparently.

"I'm fine." I called back, uncovering my face with the pillow hoping that he didn't ask to come in… however, that's exactly what he asked.

"May I come in?"

Knowing that it would be rude not to, I relented. I wiped my eyes and opened the door to Uncle's jolly figure. He frowned when he saw my red eyes and brushed the hair out of my eyes, speaking calmly to me, "Why are you crying, Koi? Did something happen out there?" He sat me down on the bed and brought me out a cup of tea that seemed to materialize out of his big sleeves. He looked worried and it made me feel loved that this old man cared so much for me.

"I'm fine, Uncle." I lied.

He however, caught the lie, "No you are not missy. What happened when you were out there." His face told me that he would not leave until I tell him. I looked out the window towards land. I sighed, Uncle, I use to live here. I visited my old village."

Iroh paused, surprised, "Did you meet any of your old friends or family? You can go back if you want to live with them—"

I held up my hand, shaking my head, "No, there was no one there. Everyone in my village is dead except me." I said sadly, "No one was there, the homes were crumpled and everything in my house was destroyed, except one thing: My doll, Mona, which my father had made for me when I was young. She was hidden inside a box in the wall where I kept her as buried treasure-"

"Where is she now?" Uncle asked, "Didn't you bring her with you?" I thought quickly for a logical explanation, "Um…A wild platypus bear scared me. It was hiding in one of the houses and I dropped Mona in my hurry to get away."

Uncle Iroh stood up, "Then we should go get her—"

"NO!" I was shocked by the tone of my own voice. Was I protecting the Avatar? What am I doing? Iroh also looked taken aback by my outburst.

"—Its late." I said quickly, "And plus, she's not that important anyway….just a piece of wood and cloth." It hurt to say those words, that doll meant more to me since my parents were gone… I was the only thing left from my parents now. Uncle looked at me, oddly, no doubt trying to figure out what I was hiding. Then he nodded, giving up, "As you wish, Koima."

There was another knock on the door, disturbing me and Iroh.

"Yes?" I asked, relief filling me since we had gotten off that subject. Zuko came in, looking irritable and tired.

"Avatar hunting go well?" Zuko glared at his uncle, "We found him in a village, with the two Water tribe peasants, but he got away."

Iroh's eyebrows went up and he glanced atr me from the corner of his eye. He knew.

; Zuko & Iroh;

Zuko was still confused by what took place at the village. One of the Water tribe peasants, the boy, kept shouting angrily at the Avatar, "She told on us!" He had shouted. But the Avatar shook his head, "She went the other way, Sokka!"

What were they talking about? Who?

Uncle Iroh knew Koima was at the same village that the Avatar was found in. He gave Koima a look that said, 'We need to talk.'

Zuko noticed that Koima was fidgeting anxiously, must be the burn he concluded.

Uncle Iroh took Zuko's shoulder leading him out of Koi's room, "Come Prince Zuko, let's go to they galley and get some noodles. You must be hungry-"

"No Uncle." Zuko brushed his hand away and walked down the hall, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." He went to his room and shut the door with a _slam. _

Iroh turned to Koima and closed the door behind him, "Care to tell me what happened at the village?"

* * *

I was feeling generous and decided to give y'all another chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! The next chapter takes place on the same night. Thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean a lot and I love y'all comments. I do not know if or when I will start back on the Holy Sugar Honeyed Iced Tea story again…..I thing I lost the feeling for that one. I want to finish this story so I can go on with more stories… I'm trying to write a Jet story right now and I'm collecting material and ideas for that one. I even posted this story on my 'Deviant art' account. My name is TheBlackEnigma. It was going to be TheEvilYingYang but I like Enigma better

* * *

Ihave a bone to pick with Nickelodeon. The new episode 'The swamp' How in GODS NAME DID ZUKO MANAGE TO KEEP THAT MASK! It would have been destroyed in the blast when the pirates blew up the ship! Does he keep it in his back pocket or something! I mean seriously! They had no baggage in the second episode 'Cave of two lovers' So how can he still have that Mask! I have to rewrite my story because they HAD TO BRING THAT MASK BACK IN! AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE! (pant) (pant) Okay, now I feel a little better….. (growls) I'll get you Nickelodeon!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own Koima

Ya'll's reviews were awesome! Thank you so much! Confusion mucho in this chapter.

Chapter14

Meditation and confusing feelings

Later that night there was a knock on Zuko's door, disturbing his meditation. Zuko opened an eye, if it was Uncle he would 'lose his temper.' The door opened and Zuko turned to see who the unlucky intruder was. Wasn't it enough that he had lost again to the Avatar and have to wait until next time to capture him? Zuko's irritation burned out when he saw who it was. Koima stood in the doorway, meekly looking in at him, a small tray in her hands with a bowl set atop of it. She looked hesitant, but stepped in when she saw Zuko relax.

"Your Uncle thinks that you might be hungry." She said quietly and sat the tray on the nightstand beside Zuko's bed. Zuko got up from his cross-legged position on the floor and went up to her. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." He lied, in fact, he was starving but he didn't feel like eating. Koima looked down, unsure how to respond but an , "Oh."

_(Awkward silence)………….._

"What were you doing?" Koima asked, breaking the silence as she pointed at his meditation table, "You know…just sitting there."

'_She doesn't know what meditating is?' _Zuko explained what he was doing, "I was meditating, trying to clear my head and relax. Don't you ever meditate?"

Koi shook her head, "I didn't even know what it was until now. How often do you do it? How long?"

Zuko shrugged, "As much as I need to I guess….. maybe a couple times a day?" Zuko didn't even know. He spent a lot of time in his room enough as it is. It's where he felt the most comfortable, the lease stressed and irritable. Zuko had an idea, "Would you like to meditate with me?" He asked her, trying to sound as bored and indifferent as he could, "It's easy."

Koima blinked and looked at the table, "Um……..sure." She hesitated. Zuko beckoned her to sit with him at the table, she did and waited for further instructions like a little pupil. Zuko crossed his legs and Koima copied him to the best of her abilities.

"Close your eyes , breath in and out slowly…and just think."

Koi frowned, "That it?"

Zuko nodded, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth as he watched the girl beside him breath in and out, trying her best to do what he was doing. Zuko closed his eyes, and joined her.

;Iroh;

Uncle Iroh looked in Koi's room, but her could not see her. Where was she? She had been missing for the past hour! Iroh checked in the infirmary, Col bowed to him and said that he had not seen Koi all day. Iroh frowned, he thought back to earlier… He had sent her to Zuko's room to give him the food she had prepared for him, her own recipe……Zuko's room…..Oh Spirits! Uncle Iroh cursed his foolishness, why in Agni's name did he do it? He knew his nephew liked Koima, even I he did keep it a secret, Iroh hobbled to his nephew's door and pressed his ear to the door and listened, fearing the worst.

Silence greeted his pressed ear, '_What was going on?' _Iroh opened the door and peered in. What he saw made him sigh in relief and also made him wonder…. Zuko and Koi had their backs to him, both sitting at Zuko's small meditation table and were still and quiet. The expansion of their chests giving him the only sign that they were alive. Uncle Iroh smiled, his nephew had found a way to connect with Koi. They had both found a common interest he believed. '_Things will be a little different around here,' _Iroh predicted. Seeing the to young ones so close together and meditating with one another filled Iroh with a strange sense of accomplishment.

Iroh pulled his head back and closed the door quietly and chuckled to himself, "I wonder what they're thinking about right now…"

:;:; Koima:;:;

I opened my eyes and looked beside me at Zuko, he stayed in his pose; eyes closed, face bare of any expression, breathing in and out slowly through his nose. It was right them that it struck me that he was handsome. Edge chiseled features, smooth pale skin… I was on his right side, I couldn't see the scar that his father had given him two years ago. He looked calm, serene…flawless. My heart quickened in my chest, what was I thinking? Why am I thinking like this? I had never felt this way before, what was it?

I looked back at the dragon image above the meditation table and closed my eyes, trying in vain to calm my rapid beating heart. Could he hear it? I breathed easy, trying to think of something else other than Zuko.

;Zuko;

Zuko wanted his heart to stop beating as if he run a marathon! '_Good spirits! Could she hear it?' _He heard Koi shift in her position, he staid still and made himself appear calm when, in fact, he felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He felt Koima looking at him, he cracked an eyelid the moment she had turned away to look at the dragon positioned over the table. She closed her eyes and went back to meditating. Zuko opened his eyes and looked, she appeared to be frowning slightly. Why? Yes…she was frowning, her lips turned down at the edges, making her look as if she was concentrating very hard about a troubling matter.

He went back to meditating but found that he couldn't concentrate anymore. Careful not to bother Koima, he got up.

"Did I disturb you?"

Zuko turned, Koi was looking up at him. Zuko shook his head. Koima stood up and straightened her kimono.

"I'll leave you then. Goodnight." Koi bowed and before Zuko could say anything she left, closing the door behind her. Zuko stared at the door for a moment before he realized what had happened. He sighed, falling onto his bed and groaned. The one time he's around her for more then ten minutes she leaves. Was it him? Zuko rubbed his eyes, muttering curses.

A rumble in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since midday. Ten hours ago! He looked at the soup that Koi had brought for him to eat. He picked it up, discovering that it was cold. He heated it up in his hand and took a sip of the soup. He paused, rolling the flavor around his mouth a moment before swallowing. It was an odd taste, good, but odd. He tasted ginger and…shrimp? He took another sip, getting a piece of meat in his mouth. Yes, Shrimp. Shrimp in soup? '_The cooks had never made this before…' _Zuko ate it all, savoring the taste. He dipped his bread in the soup, getting little chunks of shrimp on the bread amd munched on it, hoping that the cooks would make it more often.

:;:Koima:;:

'_Why does my stomach hurt…' _I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, was this ache in my stomach a sign that my moon time was coming? I shook my head, no, that was a week ago. I tossed and turned in my bed, finally settling on my side, facing the door to my room. My mind was a cyclone of thoughts and feelings. Most of them I couldn't understand. I groaned, covering my face with the pillow, "What is wrong with me?" Of course, no answer came, just silence that couldn't have been more annoying.

Another port in a few days…part of the Earth nation I was told by the helmsman. Not a very populated one at that. Mostly it was forest and mountains. The Avatar was reported being near there. I didn't want to see the Avat- Aang. If he recognized me and said something, Zuko would know and he wouldn't talk to me ever again. Why couldn't I just have stayed on the ship? But I knew that I couldn't, I had to get my doll and see my village. Why was life so confusing and cruel? I turned my back to the door and fell asleep.

* * *

**Not very long. But all I could do at the moment. I got a new haircut! It looks awesome. MY MOM DID IT! Instead of halfway down my bck, it is now at my shoulders. _"My head feels so light, like it's about to float away." _Who ever can tell me who said that and in what chapter, wins a box of cookies. You pick the type. I gotta go! R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or any of its characters. I own Koima and Col.

Chapter 15

The Bounty Hunter

**Earth Nation Port… **

I sat on the railing watching as the crewmen pulled crate after crate of supplies on board the ship. I helped as much as I could, lifting the lightest stuff, Iroh also gave me the job of marking down the amount of supplies we bought and the money we spent. I sat and counted the crates, marking the tally down on a piece of parchment using a blank ink quill from the feather of a Kesol hawk.

"42…43…44…" I counted, "45! That's all!" I announced. The men sat down and groaned with relief, "Thank Agni…" "…. My arms are about to fall off!" "….I think I pulled something…."

Uncle Iroh and Zuko came on board, Zuko looked at the moaning men and smirked, "Put the crates in the storage room under the deck! Move it!" Zuko commanded. The men stood up and grumbled, slowly making their way back to the crates. I jumped off the railing and handed Zuko the scroll, "They're all here."

Zuko looked at the scroll and frowned, "Uncle!" He growled. I noticed that Uncle Iroh was backing away from Zuko, "How much tea do you actually need?"

"Eh?" Iroh coughed, "That much nephew…" I couldn't help but smile. Uncle Iroh took the scroll away from Zuko and tucked it into his sleeves, no doubt to hide the marks that showed how many musical instruments that he had bought for Music Night.

Just as we were turning to go back inside, I saw something coming towards us at an alarming rate….a big, brown, hairy…Shir Shu!

"LOOK!" I pointed. Zuko and Iroh turned in time to see the huge beast leap onto the ship, scattering the crewmen in a fit of panic. The rider was a woman, long black hair, black clothing, and a red tattoo of a snake on her right shoulder. She carried a mean looking whip that she cracked about the Shir Shu's head. She looked about twenty or in her late teens.

"What is the meaning of this!" Zuko demanded, his shock wearing off quickly and was replaced by anger. The woman wrinkled her nose when she looked down as Zuko, "Looking for a stowaway. Stand Back!"

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" His words went unheeded by the impressive woman. Iroh was gazing up at the woman, his eyes full of…longing? (blink)(blink) "Uncle Iroh?" I tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't hear me. "Oh Agni…" I sighed.

The Shir Shu sniffed around widely, trying to get a scent, his head turning in all directions. Then, He ripped up a party of the deck and hurled it away. The three of us ducked in time to save us serious injury from the flying piece of metal. The Shir Shu stuck his head in the hole it had made. A moment later, a man in Earth nation wear crawled out and ran away from the Shir Shu. The Shir Shu's tongue lashed out an incredible distance and caught the man in the neck. Even I knew that nothing can withstand the potency of its paralyzing venom. The man instantly seized up and collapsed on the deck floor in front of us.

Zuko stared at the man with amazement, "H-He's paralyzed!" Iroh was shocked beyond words. The woman jumped off the Shir Shu and picked up the man by the shirt with one hand, "The venom will wear off in an hour." She smirked, "In just enough time to turn him in and claim my reward." A bounty hunter eh? I smiled, Not even Master would mess with this woman!

"How did you know there was a stowaway?" Zuko stared at the beast with wary eyes. The woman threw the stiff man onto the saddle and patted the beast's furry side, "My Shir Shu can smell a rat a continent away." She leapt onto the Shir Shu and cracked her whip and the beast and her jumped off the ship onto the docks. Iroh, Zuko and I ran to the rail and watched as she disappeared.

"Interesting…" Iroh said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully, "Veeery Interesting." Zuko and I looked at each other and sighed, shaking our heads.

:;:;:Zuko:;:;:

"Uncle! We can hire her to find the Avatar!" Zuko held up the Water tribe girl's necklace, "It tracks by smell! We can use this! She's always around the Avatar! This is my chance to finally capture the Avatar!

Uncle Iroh nodded, "I would like to see that young woman again…" He thought of the beautiful bounty hunter that had stolen his heart. Zuko bit back a retory, his Uncle was infatuated with that woman. Zuko thought back to the beast, "That Shir Shu…I've never seen one before…"

"I have."

They looked at Koima, who had brought their supper to them in the Navigation Room.

"You have?" Zuko said.

Koi nodded, "Yes. There were a lot of them around my village. Sometimes we use the venom in their tongues to make darts so we can paralyze wild hogs and Platypus bears so we can harvest their eggs. They are excellent trackers when you tame them."

Zuko was surprised by Koima's knowledge of the animals, "What else do you know about them?"

Koi shrugged, "The obvious stuff. Never yell at them, Never touch their tails…had a friend who did that once, he couldn't move for two days. Never ever call them stupid or an idiot, Oh, and one more thing…don't get stuck with their tongues." She added with a small smile.

Uncle Iroh smiled, "Let's bring her along Prince Zuko. She can probably save our hides out there." He chuckled. Zuko thought about it.. She would be nice to have around and with her knowledge about animals, she would probably save them from any accidents.

"Yes." Zuko nodded, "We will leave after dinner. So be ready or you're staying here." Even though Zuko would wait forever for her…

Koi nodded and left. So did Iroh, claiming that he was going to take a shower and trim his goatee. Zuko looked at the necklace in his hand, the blue stone glinted in the firelight. This was his best chance to find and capture the Avatar…. he would not mess this opportunity up!

* * *

**I have a splitting headache… that's why I can't type anymore. I want y'all to review on my best friends story. Her name is Liz (FyreFaery) The story is called, "Cat fight or Puppy love" Please review. It is a great story that I have read and I know you all will enjoy it also. I'm going to work on the summary for her. I won't be here next weekend. (TWO NEW AVATAR EPISODES THIS FRIDAY!) I'll be in Alabama on some Church thing with Lizzy…..I'm not religious, I'm going there so Lizzy won't be alone. I'm a back-slider…I haven't prayed in a long time.. only for my parents which isn't working. I'm gonna go take a nap, either that or shoot myself so the it will end the pain. LOL. PEACE! R&R on mine and FyreFaery's!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own Koima, not the Avatar.

Chapter 16

Evil Nuns!

We rode one of the Rhinos to the inn/bar in the middle of the woods at night. Green fireflies flew around the lanterns, making the area around them a glowing green. I rode behind Uncle Iroh, trying to stay on the small saddle so I didn't fall off, it was hard to hold onto Iroh, him being so…. Wide. I could see the woman's Shir Shu tied up outside the inn; she no doubt is here. Loud yells and noises came from inside. Zuko hopped off the Rhino and strolled towards the entrance, "Come on."

Iroh and I followed him inside. Once inside the noise was deafening, I had to restrain myself from covering my ears to block out the noise. Men were everywhere, cheering on someone who was in the middle of the room.

"Step aside filth!" Zuko commanded, push past everyone. Oh great, not the best move Zuko.

"He doesn't mean it." Iroh tried to pacify the angry…filthy…men, "I'm sure you all bathe regularly." I held onto Iroh's cloths, trying to stay close to him. We followed Zuko to a table that everyone was crowded around. There was the bounty hunter; she was arm wrestling a big man on the table. The strain was easy to see in the opposing man, it was almost comical to see him trying to overpower the small slim woman. Who was this woman?

Zuko went right up to the table, "I need to talk to you!" Zuko said to the woman. She turned to us, still keeping her arm vertical, she smirked, "Well look, isn't it my old friends; Angry boy, Uncle Lazy, and Midget girl." Midget girl! I'm not that short!

Zuko ignored the insults, "Your beast damaged my SHIP!" Zuko yelled over the din. The bounty Hunter slammed the man's fist down, winning the match fair and square. Coins flew in abundance onto the table, a reward for winning.

"You will pay me back for the damages!" Zuko said.

The bounty hunter gathered her coins in her arms, "Why'd I'd like to help you out, but I'm kinda short on cash at the moment." She replied sarcastically, "Drinks on me!"

The men yelled as more drinks were passed around the bar. Zuko grabbed the woman's hand as she was about to drink, "Money wasn't what I had in mind."

: Time Gap:

We were outside the bar, Zuko voicing his demands on Jun, the bounty hunter. She did not look too pleased at being dragged out of a fight to be given demands by a hot tempered 16 year old. But who could blame her? I ignored the argument and went over to the Shir Shu. He was a big one, well taken care of and expertly bred. I made a clicking noise to announce that I was coming towards him, I have learned that no one should ever spook a Shir Shu. It's ears perked up and it turned in my direction. I stuck out a hand to it, allowing him to catch my scent. He purred like a giant cat when I scratched it on its nose ridge, I knew they particularly liked that.

"Make it your weight and we got a deal….Wha-! Hey!" Jun saw me petting her Shir Shu. Zuko and Iroh looked at me, "Koi!" Zuko made a move to get me away from it, but I shook my head, "What?" I frowned, "He likes it. Are you done haggling yet?" I asked.

Zuko looked from the Shir Shu then back at me, "Um… yes. Get away from that thing. It might paralyze you!"

I smiled at him, who knew it could be so easy to get someone worried? It was almost fun. "He won't Zuko. Not when I'm petting or scratching him. He likes it a lot. Don't you boy?" The beast hummed with pleasure and nuzzled against my hand, not wanting me to stop with the petting. Jun smirked, "Midget is good with animals." She came towards me, but stopped when she saw my face. I backed away when she took a step closer, her eyes scrutinizing my face as if trying to remember something.

"W-What?" I was starting to get freaked out. What was she doing?

She suddenly smiled, but it was not a friendly smile, "Yes!" She smiled cat-like, "I will get my gold!"

Zuko came forward, "You are not getting any gold until you get my Avatar!" He said angrily.

"I _will _get my gold. 20 coins exactly!" She declared. She went to the Shir Shu and grabbed a pack of the saddle and opened it. Rolled parchments stuck out of it at all angles, she took out one.

"I'll get my money once I turn in your little girlfriend here." She unrolled the poster and my face unfurled. I felt panic squeeze my chest, making it hard to breathe. Zuko and Iroh were silent. Jun looked at me, "You didn't fool me Midget. Cutting your hair was clever, but I could tell it was you."

"What do you mean?" Zuko stepped between the hunter and me "She doesn't look anything like that poster. You have the wrong girl." Jun wasn't convinced. She looked at me greedily, "Yeah right. Tell it to the Fire Nation officials when I turn her in!"

; Zuko;

Zuko was thinking quickly on how to save Koima. He hadn't thought that the bounty hunter would have seen Koima's wanted sign, he had forgotten about it all together, and now Koima was in trouble. Zuko got it, "Only 20 coins for her?" He asked almost in a bored tone. Jun nodded, "Yeah."

Zuko took out his coin sack and jingled it, "How about 30 for your silence?" He coaxed. Koima looked at Zuko, disbelief in her eyes. 30 gold coins was a lot, Zuko knew, but it didn't matter. If Koi was found…. Zuko would never forgive himself. Jun looked like she was thinking it over, she looked at the poster again, then back at him, "Make it 50 and we got a deal." She said boldly.

; Koima;

I looked down in defeat. Zuko wouldn't pay that much money. My secret was not worth that much, all this trouble….

"Done."

My head snapped up and I stared at Zuko. He smiled at me faintly. He had just agreed to Jun's demand? Jun looked pleased, "I'm paid upfront."

Zuko tossed her the sack of coins, Jun caught them skillfully and immediately counted them. Her face lit up with greed. I looked at Zuko, silently thanking him. I owed him so much. Jun tied the sack onto her belt, "Alright. Hop on, I can't believe you bought me out of turning your girlfriend in."

; Zuko;

'_Girlfriend?' _Zuko turned red at the mention. Uncle Iroh burst into jolly laughter and Koima blushed, and mumbled, "I'm not his girlfriend." Zuko felt slightly put out… but relieved by her words. Jun held out the necklace to the Shir Shu, "You shouldn't be. You're too pretty for him." She said to Koima.

Zuko burned, "Why you-!"

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called from atop the Shir Shu. Koima sat behind him, Jun in front, "Let's go!"

Zuko grumbled but complied, and longer here and the beast would lose the scent. Iroh made room for Zuko to sit behind him, Iroh was trying to stay close to Jun. Zuko didn't mind in the least, Koima would have to hold onto him to keep herself from falling off.

"He's got the scent!" Jun announced. The Shir Shu lurched forward, bounding into the night. Koima yelped and held onto Zuko tightly, her face buried in his armor. Zuko mentally kicked himself that he wore armor that night, now he couldn't feel her arms around his middle.

After passing two women that were absolutely no help whatsoever, they arrived at an abbey courtyard. Nuns scattered in all directions from the beast. The Shir Shu howled, then bounded off in a different direction into the woods near the mountains.

"We're getting closer!" Jun said as the beast went straight through the woods. Zuko could feel his heart in his throat, beating fast with anticipation. He had the Avatar now! They jumped into a dried up riverbed, the two Water tribe Rats! But no Avatar! They cornered them against the wall.

; Koima;

I hid behind Zuko the best I could so Katara and Sokka wouldn't see me. If Zuko knew that I had met the Avatar and had not tried to capture them or had not told him where they were…. I feared the worse.

Zuko jumped off the Shir Shu and I hid behind Iroh quickly. He put himself between me and the Water tribe siblings view to save me as well.

"Where is the Avatar!" I heard Zuko shout.

"He's not here!" The boy, Sokka, shouted back, "We separated!"

I could imagine the scorned unconvinced look on Zuko's face. He was getting mad, I knew him well enough to know that. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"Yep! RUN!" Sokka pushed his sister forward and they ran. Idiots, I thought sadly. Shir Shu took two steps and got them both with his tongue. The only way to escape a Shir Shu is to run directly at it, it confuses them and makes it impossible for them to track your scent.

Zuko got the Shir Shu to smell the scroll the Avatar, Aang, had held, and it got the scent. Sokka and Katara were thrown onto the Shir Shu's back, right-behind-me!

"Scoot up, Koi." Zuko grunted as he lifted Sokka up. Oh Shit!

"Koi?" I heard Katara murmur. Zuko hopped on in front of me and turned back, "Make sure they don't fall off." I nodded wordlessly, less my voice gave me away. The siblings couldn't see me, they were faced down, not able to move or look up because of the venom. I was safe… for the time being.

; Katara;

'_Koi…Koi…Why does that ring a bell?' _Katara thought as she watched the ground fly by in a green blur. Then, she remembered; The girl who slapped Sokka! She was here? Right now? Katara tried to move her head to see, but her efforts went unrewarded. She couldn't move anything but her mouth and eyes. '_Hide Aang!' _Katara thought feverently, '_Go! Save yourself. Don't let Zuko get you!' _

They arrived at the abbey where Bato had been staying with the perfume making nuns. The beast she was on went in circles, sniffing, leading them no where.

"We lost his trail!" She heard Zuko snap. Then Aang appeared, flying right at the Shir Shu and making him overbalance. They all fell to the ground.

; Koima;

"Watch the prisoners, Koima!" Zuko shouted as he ran for the Avatar. Oh great. The prisoners were propped up against the wall, Sokka's eyes went wide, then narrowed when he saw me, "You!" He spat. I couldn't help but hope that the slap I had given him stayed with him for a few days.

"At least you didn't call me a boy this time." I said in a bored tone, sitting down in front of them while the battle raged on behind me. Katara looked triumphant, "I thought it was you when Zuko said your name." She said.

Sokka tried to spit at me, but it just dribbled down his chin, "You bitch! You told Zuko when we were at the village!" He said angrily. I burned with rage and sadness, no one had called me a 'bitch' since Master. It brought back painful memories that I have been trying to keep locked away. Katara looked shocked at her brother, "Sokka! You don't call someone that!" She snapped.

Sokka glared at his sister, then me, "Why were you there in the first place?" He asked, his tone slightly calmer when he had seen how much being called a 'bitch' had affected me. I glared right back at him, "That was _my_ village! I was getting something." I put it plain and simple. Katara looked at me oddly, "But it was deserted. Why did you leave it? Where did all of it's people go?"

"That is none of your business." I looked behind me in time to see Zuko hit the ground with a '_thump'. _It made me wince. Luckily we have Asprina in good stock because that is going to be one bad headache.

I heard Sokka and Katara move, I turned back to them… and a nun pressed leaves over my mouth and nose! I fought, but….What? I can't move! I'm paralyzed! I fell over on my side, no longer able to hold myself up. A nun helped Katara and Sokka to their feet, they were able to move again thanks to the smell stuff the nun had given them.

"Hey!" I cried. Katara looked and smiled apologetically, "Sorry." They ran off to help Aang. Now Zuko will be angry with me. I'll be turned out for sure, I thought sadly. Why can't I do anything right? Uncle Iroh saw me and called out to Zuko, "Prince Zuko! The prisoners are loose! Something is wrong with Koi!" Zuko turned away from the battle and looked at me, "KOI?"

"I-Can't-Move!" I shouted.

"Uncle! Help her!" Zuko yelled and tried to avoid being stepped on by the Avatar's bison thing. Uncle Iroh came to my side, "I'm fine!" I said, I was now able to wiggle my fingers, "It's wearing off. Help Zuko!" Iroh was confused, not sure what he was suppose to do. He left to assist Zuko. Jun tried to control the Sir Shu, his senses were overwhelmed by the perfume, causing him to be disoriented. Shir Shu's tongue lashed out, and got Zuko and Jun. Iroh dove to catch Jun, and they all fell. We had lost. Aang, Sokka, and Katara jumped onto the bison's saddle and flew away, leaving a wrecked abbey behind.

'_It will not be a pleasant evening tonight.' _I predicted. I moved my arm, smell drugs wore off faster then venom it seems. One minute later, I could walk. Zuko Jun and 'Iroh' were still paralyzed. What was that stuff that the nun used so Katara and Sokka could move? I looked around for it and found the vial. Uncle Iroh looked too comfortable under Jun, pretending that he was paralyzed.

"Dammit!" Zuko grunted, "I can't move!"

I picked up his head, "Breathe this in. You'll be able to move in a moment or so." I held the vial under his nose. He coughed and wheezed as the sour aroma reached his nose. I went over to Jun and held it under her nose even though I knew Iroh wanted her to stay paralyzed on top of him. She had the same reaction to the smell as Zuko.

I had forgotten something…. The nuns…oh shit. They were gathered around us… and they looked mad.

"Zuko…!" I murmured, trying to help him up, "The nuns!" He saw them, "Uncle! Get up!" He said, pushing me towards the exit, "We're leaving!" Zuko and I took off running. Uncle Iroh stopped his charade when he saw the angry looks on all the old women's faces. He went pale, "Uh oh."

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. It was a bit longer than I had expected. I will be trying to most as much as I can so I can get to the sequel! Aren't you happy! (jumps up and down) Yeay!**

**I know I didn't get all the dialogue right, but I have only seen the episode once. It was a good one! One of my faves! I'll talk to yall later! Please leave some reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 17

I'm bad luck!

I collapsed onto my bed panting hard to catch my breath; running was not one of my strongest points and it had been a long way back to the ship. We had gotten Zuko and Jun stable enough to run after the full effect of the Shir Shu's venom had worn off. The nuns had ran after us half of the way through the forest to the ship. Once back at the ship Zuko had gone to his room and stayed there. Iroh dealt with Jun, losing her Shir Shu and us only paying her half the intended pay had left her very...very…bitter.

My legs ached and so did my heart. I felt responsible for Zuko's lost at the abbey. If I hadn't known Katara and Sokka, and If I hadn't turned to watch Zuko and got drugs shoved in my face, we would've won! We could've gotten the Avatar and Zuko would have been able to go back home. Zuko no doubt hates me now… I covered my face with my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

; Zuko;

Zuko lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking, sulking, and being plain depressed. He lost the Avatar again! What was wrong with him? He can't catch a little 12-year-old boy! He sighed, shooting a blast of fire at the ceiling. It left a black mark on the metal. Zuko couldn't help but wonder what happened with Koima and the prisoners, the two Water tribe siblings.

Zuko sat up in his bed when a horrible thought came to him, '_She probably thinks that because they got away, the loss is her fault! Blaming herself that we lost the Avatar…' _Maybe she was, Maybe she wasn't. But Zuko felt that he had to check on her. Koima blames herself for things that go wrong all the time, no matter how many times Zuko and Iroh told her otherwise.

_(Amy. Note: If you read Fruits Basket. She reminds me of Ritsu.)_

Zuko got up and left his room into the hall. No one was up and about this late at night, all had gone to bed or to their own quarters to do their own things. He made his way to Koima's room. She forgot to lock her door, Zuko saw with a small snort of laughter.

He opened the door to her room and peered in, "Koi?" He whispered. He could see her on the bed, her back to him. She was asleep, he could see from the way she was breathing. He went in silently and went to the other side of her bed to see her. She had been crying Zuko saw with a pang of remorse. He felt sorry that he had stormed onto the ship in high bad temper, now Koi thinks it's her fault that the prisoners had escaped.

"It's not your fault." Zuko whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him in her sleep. Her legs were tucked to her stomach, one arm tucked under her head and the other was on the blanket, fingers slightly curled inwards, they flexed when Zuko spoke. She shifted in her sleep, now her legs were out straight. Zuko couldn't see the shape of her legs, they were lost in the huge baggy pants that Uncle had bought for her, it was the smallest size that he could find and it was still humungous on her.

"I'm sorry." Zuko bent his head down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Soft satin it felt like. A slight tingle went through Zuko's lips when he pulled away. '_I love you.' _He left the room and went back to his own.

: Time Gap:

Zuko slept in late the next morning and got up around noon because his stomach was complaining that it hadn't been fed. In the galley he saw that Koima was already up and eating noodles and drinking her favorite tea Zuko guessed what it was; Green tea with a hint of tangerine. The galley was not very crowded, just the odd crewmember or kitchen crew around, including him and Koima.

Koima looked up from her tea when she felt him watching her, their eyes connected. Koima averted her eyes back down to her cup of tea and took another sip. Zuko sighed, '_She's still worried about yesterday.' _He figured.

"Sir? Would you like your morning meal?" One of the cooks asked him, seeing that he was standing about with no apparent destination in mind. Zuko felt his appetite disappear, he no longer felt like eating.

"No. But get Miss Koima a dessert." He said instead. The man bowed, "Yes, Sir." Zuko sucked in his hesitance and went over to Koima's table. She saw him coming and made as to leave but Zuko motioned for her to stay. She sat back down reluctantly but didn't meet his eyes, her eyes on her cup of tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What is wrong?" Zuko questioned, sitting down across from her, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm bad luck to you! A burden!" Koima blurted out, her eyes meeting his for a split second before looking away. Zuko frowned, "What makes you think that?"

She gripped her tea between her hands, staring at it with a mixture of anger and sadness, "It's _my _fault that they got away! I should've bee watching them but I was too ignorant and stupid and let the Water tribe siblings get away! If I had been watching them, you would've won and caught the Avatar and you could go home and become Fire Lord. But because of me," Koima got up to leave, "They got away."

Zuko stood up, "Koi. Sit down."

Used to be given orders, she sat down in her seat, her eyes downcast.

"You are not bad luck, you are not a burden! Things happened the way they did for a reason that will be revealed when Agni wishes it." Zuko said, "If you weren't there, if you had never told us what not to do around a Shir Shu, I would probably still be paralyzed for calling it stupid." Koima smiled a little at this, "If you hadn't gotten that smelly stuff the nuns would've gotten us. You did all that. I'm glad that I brought you along, Koi. Things would've gone a whole lot worse than what had transpired yesterday. Thank Agni they hadn't or I would've had to pay that bounty hunter a whole lot more than what was originally planned." He tried to joke.

Koima nodded, smiling faintly, "So you're not mad?"

"Not at you I'm not."

The cook arrived and set a bowl of chilled milk in front of Koima. She frowned, "I didn't order—"

"I got it for you." Zuko said, "I'll see you later." Zuko got up from the table, "Enjoy."

Koima smiled at him before digging into her frozen milk dessert, a rare treat only saved for Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh.

:;:;:Koima:;:;:;:

I sat in my room idly playing with the jade panda lily that the man in the blue mask had given me. It was so delicate, so fragile, yet so beautiful.

'_Like life.' _I thought wryly. Life is delicate and fragile, do one thing wrong and you or someone could end up hurt or dead, their life ruined. Yet life can be beautiful, life before Master…. But life right now was beautiful. I had an admirer, I had this flower…

Looking down at the flower on my blanket I smiled, laying my head down beside it. I thought about Zuko and Uncle Iroh, both of them unable to return home unless they capture the Avatar. I sat up in bed, "That's it! I will do everything I can to help Zuko capture the Avatar. That is how I will thank him!"

Not a long one, sorry. The next chapter will make up for it! I'm working extra fast to get all my chapters typed up before any more new episodes come out so I will have time to write!

Hey yall guess what! Im going on a date! I broke up with my ex a few weeks ago and Brandon (My guy from Vet Med) Asked me to the movies tomorrow night! Going to go see "Silent Hill." Kick Ass!

I'm hoping that I'll be getting a new computer soon and I will be able to start reviewing on other peoples stories again! It sucks that I'm not able.

* * *

**Here are some authors I want to say "Good job on your stories! I wish I can review but I cant!"**

_**Zukoscute2**_

_**Lovenelie**_

_**Zukoiscute**_

_**JustPlainPeachy**_

_**PerPermintPatti**_

**And some other authors I can't really remember. I haven't had time to read a lot. Oh! And also to that girl who wrote, "The Flaws we Share" You are awesome! I love that story!**

**Shout outs to Rose, Brittany (my bitch), Courtney, and my best bud Lizzy-chan!**

**Okay….um….lets see if I can think of anything else to say…… Oh yeah. I'm selling my turtles, though I doubt if anyone wants to buy them. I would give them to my Biology teacher, but she killed my last one. Little tiny Thor! She didn't feed him and she didn't tell me he died until I said, "Hey! Where is Thor?" **

**BT (Biology teacher) :Oh, he died."**

**Me: WHAT! When? What happened!**

**BT: He just…died.**

**Me: You didn't feed him! Did you bury him? Flush him down the toilet? What?**

**BT: Um.. Well. No… Come here. (takes out a jar with little, tiny, baby, sweet little Thor floating in it)**

**Me: (gasps) OMFG!**

**BT: Don't say that!**

**Me: He-He-he's…. YOU PUT HIM IN A JAR OF FLAMALDAHYDE AND DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU PUT HIM IN A GODDAMN JAR! (starts crying when I see his eyes are gone)**

**BT: He will be used for science.**

**Me: GIVE HIM HERE! I'm BURYING HIM! (thought bubble: YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM FOR SCIENCE!)**

**The Bitch teacher wouldn't let me. She said that since I gave it to the biology classroom to look after, (which I kept him there for a project in Zoology. A total lie) That he officially belonged to her and I had to stop with the cussing or I would get a referral. I HATE YOU MRS. DRAGON BITCH!**

**Now that I'm done with my Biotch shout out, I have one piece of advice: Never, Ever, leave your turtle with your science teacher that happens to dislike you.**

**Don't forget to review please. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot and they keep me going! Thanks for your support!

Chapter 18

Accident in the Boiler Room…

"Port of AnYun is approaching, Prince Zuko. Do we make dock while the tide is still in our favor?" The helmsman asked him as the port slowly came into view. Zuko nodded, they needed to restock on supplies badly, it had been a month since they've been at the last port and their supplies were dwindling, causing every person to be put on half rations, even him and Koi, but Koi didn't each much anyway. _(Amy note: I like AnYun. I used it for 'Run Away' also.) _The helmsman went back and carried out the orders to the crew. Zuko was not in a very good mood, worse than usual.

Koi was down in the infirmary with Col, helping him with a couple men that had an accident in the boiler room. She was learning quickly in the arts of healing, and her presence was a gift to the men, even much so that they invent ailments so she would tend to them. But what happened yesterday was no excuse for attention.

Zuko went down into the infirmary, upon entering, the atmosphere changed considerably: Four men lay in the infirmary beds, burns on their faces and hands and the smell of burnt flesh was still heavy in the air. Koi was changing the dressing on one of the men's arms, the one in the last bed. This man had the worst burns of the four; it was his fault that the boiler had exploded, seriously injuring himself and the other men. Zuko was furious, he had intended the idiotic man himself but Koima had stopped him.

"Zuko! No! It was a mistake!" Koima had stepped in front of the man in the bed, blocking Zuko from getting to him. The man and the others had just been brought in from the boiler room and Zuko was raving about the inanity of the man. Koi kept him away from the man, "Its not right! Everyone makes mistakes, Zuko. No one was killed and no one needs to be. It won't happen again. Please Zuko, Me and Col will handle things here!" Koi looked pleadingly at him, Zuko saw that she was holding back her tears and Zuko's anger slowly diminished. He turned and had left the room.

Now, everything was quiet, three men were fast asleep in their beds, the one Koi was attending was wide-awake talking to Koi in a hushed tone. Koima was nodding, agreeing with something that the man had said. He was young, in his early twenties and most of his face was burned and cut, part of his ear had been burned away in the blast.

Koi looked up when she heard Zuko come in, she smiled faintly before returning to work. Col was nowhere in sight, he had left Koima to take care of the last patient.

"How is everyone?" Zuko said quietly to Koi as to not wake the others. The man, Icharu, kept his gaze on Koima so he didn't have to look at Prince Zuko.

Koima sighed wearily, "All of them are stable now. We need more aloe and Tylena before the day's out… bandages also." She added, continuing to wrap up Icharu's badly burned arm.

"We're stopping at the port of AnYun today. We'll get provisions and medical supplies there. We'll be staying here for a week or so, to make repairs." He tried to keep the sour tone out of his voice but failed. He saw the man flinch and Koi shot Zuko a warning……glare? Koi had never glared at him before… Zuko swallowed, wondering if he should apologize, but he turned around and left the infirmary. His original bad mood had now gone sour with worry. Did Koi hate him now?

; Koima;

Icharu closed his eyes, breathing shallowly; it was hard for him to breathe. I could see that he still felt guilty about what happened yesterday, he was not experienced in much and the fact that he had hurt three of his friends and destroyed the boiler room had hit him pretty hard. Zuko had no right to bring it back up, the tone in his voice had not helped at all! I found myself very angry with him.

"It's my fault…. everything." Icharu whispered, "He should kill me, I'm a failure at life."

"No you're not Ichi." I said, using the nickname that he is known by, "It was a simple mistake, an accident. Everyone makes mistakes, you just have to learn from them." I tried to console him. But Icharu would not listen, "But I wasn't paying attention, if I hadn't been talking to Konan this would have never happened. It's my job to check the pressure gauge on the boiler and I didn't. I'm a disgrace to my family now, more than I already was."

"Stop talking like that!" I said sternly, "Saying those things won't make anything better. You need to stop blaming yourself, it was an accident and Zuko had no right to bring it up. Nobody is perfect-"  
"You are." Icharu looked at me pointedly, "You're kind and compassionate, and you don't have any faults."

A lead weight settled in the pit of my stomach. This man had no ides what I had gone through… I am far from perfect. I shook my head and kept my eyes on my work, not meeting his gaze, "I am not perfect. I'm nowhere near perfect, Ichi. Please don't think that..… Your arm is finished." I said and tied off the bandage, "How does that feel?"

Icharu bent his arm, wincing slightly when it twinged, He smiled and nodded, "Much better. Thank you, Koi."

"I'll be back later to change the others. I'll be going with Zuko to get more bandages and medicine, you try to get some sleep." I advised. I grabbed my stuff and was heading out the door when…

"Koi?"

I turned back to Icharu, "Yes?"

Icharu settled back in the blankets, he looked hesitant, "Do you…happen to like someone?" he asked. I frowned, "Of course. I like everyone." What a weird thing to ask.

"No. Not like that." Icharu looked strangely nervous, "You know?… 'Like' someone?" Ohhhh. Now I knew what he was asking. I had to think for a moment, was there someone I liked? I had never thought about it. The man in the blue mask… I had feelings for him that I didn't feel for anyone else. I nodded, "Yes, yes I do."

Icharu sat up, "Who" he asked eagerly.

I smiled, "It's a secret."

:;:; Zuko:;:;

"Zuko, I know you are angry, but Icharu is feeling enough guilt right now from hurting his friends. You bringing up what happened and being so accusatory about it is not making him feel any better. He wants to die now from shame." Koi's words cut into him. She was angry with him; it was his fault she was so pissed. Zuko avoided looking into her eyes for fear of reading the anger in them also. He had never seen Koima mad, it was…. Scary….

Koima took the bandages from the healer, thanking her before they walked away from the stall and continued to walk through the market port, collecting small supplies that didn't need to be shipped to the ship. Zuko was worried, he didn't like it that Koima was mad at him, he never thought it would feel this…. sickening. He apologized, "I'm sorry." He whispered. Koima looked up at him and he said it again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said."

Koima nodded and they continued with their shopping. Zuko watched her for any signs that she wasn't angry anymore…. He didn't see any. He had apologized didn't he? She wasn't suppose to be mad anymore? His stomach turned sour when he thought of it.

"Koi, are you still mad at me?" He questioned.

Koima shook her head, "Only disappointed." Zuko wasn't convinced, he was about to question her further, but felt it better to keep silent for the rest of the trip.

: Time Gap:

Zuko mentally kicked himself over and over, not believing that he was going to do this. He stood outside his Uncle's door… and knocked.

"Yes?" Uncle's voice came from inside the room; Zuko groaned inwardly, he was _not _doing this. But he had to. Zuko swallowed his pride and spoke, "Uncle… I need to speak with you."

"Oh! Come in!"

Zuko took a deep breath and opened the door. Uncle sat in his chair by the window, a pot of tea beside him on the table, it was time for his afternoon cup of tea. He smiled at Zuko, "What brings you here, nephew? What is it that you wish to speak with me about?" '_Uncle, shut up.' _Zuko thought irately. He closed the door behind him and hoped to dear Agni that no one happened to over hear them. Uncle motioned to the chair beside his, offering him a cup of steaming tea, Zuko rolled his eyes, '_Why am I doing this?' _he groaned. He sat down but did not take the tea, "Uncle…There is something wrong…. Koima...Koima is…" He didn't know how to explain it.

Iroh went pale, the cup halfway to his lips, "Oh please don't tell me she's pregnant!"

Zuko's eyes went wide, "No! Uncle! That's not what I'm trying to say!" What exactly _was_ he trying to say? He groaned, "I made Koi mad at me, she said she's not, only 'disappointed' in me because what had happened yesterday and this morning with the man who caused the boiler explosion. It makes me worried that she's angry with me, she said that she's not but I feel like she is and it's driving me insane!" Zuko finished quickly, he gulped in a lungful of air and tried to breathe normally again.

Uncle Iroh's face was unreadable, his hand went up to his mouth and he started having a coughing fit, his attempt to mask his laughter, but is was impossible.

"uncle!" Zuko tried to silence his Uncle's laughter but to no avail. Uncle Iroh roared with laughter, his great girth rumbled with unrestrained mirth. His nephew was worried that he was in trouble with a woman! Oh how fast they grow up!

"Stop Uncle! Be quiet!" Zuko shushed him. After awhile Iroh's laughter wore off and he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and grinned at his handkerchief as he wiped them away, "Oh Prince Zuko, ahh, woman troubles." He sighed, "I use to have them myself in the old da-"

"Uncle, I don't need another history lesson." Zuko said irately, he did not want to be here half the night listening to his Uncle's escapades when he was his age, "I just want to know what to do!"

Uncle Iroh sat back in his chair and sipped his tea thoughtfully as he wondered what to tell his woman-troubled nephew. Uncle Iroh was still laughing inside, Prince Zuko was the last person he suspected that would ever be worried about what a woman was thinking and if he indeed was in trouble. '_He's learning that the world does not revolve around him.' _Iroh thought smugly. Having Koima on the ship was unconsciously teaching _all _the men to be better mannered and…… Iroh chuckled, the men always worked 3 times as hard when Koima is around, each trying to show their strength for the young girl, each man hoping to receive a smile or a kind word from the little Koi fish.

Uncle Iroh knew his nephew was in desperate need of some help, so Iroh asked him a few questions, hoping to make Zuko think on the matter himself, "Did you apologize to her?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, when we were in the AnYun market."

"What about Icharu?"

Zuko didn't nod this time and Iroh looked at him pointedly. Zuko frowned, "Apologize to _him_?" Iroh nodded, knowing that he would have to explain to his woman emotion-retarded nephew, "Koima's emotions are tied in with Icharu's. If you apologize to Icharu, a sincere apology, then I'm sure that Koima will not be upset with you any longer, but then again." Iroh shrugged, "Who can interpret the thoughts of women?"

Apologizing to a commoner was the last thing Zuko wanted to do, especially one who caused a load of money in damages, but what Uncle said made sense; Koima was always the sensitive one: not happy when other's weren't, and sad when others were.

Zuko tried to get things straight in his mind, "So if I apologize to Icharu, then Koi won't be mad at me anymore?"

Uncle Iroh nodded, "Most likely."

Zuko let out a loud sigh and left the room. '_Agni…kill me now.' _Zuko turned, and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

**I hope it was to your liking! I like this chapter, hehe. **

**I had a great time at the movies last night! Brandon and I couldn't get in to go see Silent Hill because it was rated R and we needed a parent to go in with us. So we went to go see Mission Impossible III. We sat in the very top and during the bridge scene, he held my hand throughout the rest of the movie and I was screaming inside, "YES! YES! HE LIKES ME!" OMG. It was the happiest moment of my life! And he took me home and kissed me goodnight, my sister saw the whole thing, (my dad was out cycle riding and my mom was at a party). It was the best ever! Brandon is a drummer in a lot of bands, he has played the drums for over 11 years. And it is awesome!**

**I'm baby sitting tonight! Little Ryan of course, Crystal called when I was in the car going to the movies, CRAWFISH FESTIVAL! So I'll be gone around 12 or 1 or so. I saw the new episode of Avatar! Toph is fucking awesome! Maybe she and Aang will get together? Hmm. It's a good paring in my opinion. I would love to read some fanfics about that little couple. If there are any, send me a link or tell me the title so I can read them. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own Koima.

Ya'll's reviews were awesome!

Chapter 19

Fallen Star

"Hello Ichi, Konan, Nihoku, and Homeru." I said brightly, bringing the men their dinner that night, "How are you all feeling?"

"HUNGRY!" Came the deafening call. I smiled and sat each tray by the men, "Good, because I have a lot of food for you today. And it's time to change your dressings." I started at Homeru and slowly worked my way down to Icharu. I smiled kindly at him, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Icharu nodded and allowed me to change the dressing on his burnt ear, "I did. Though I got a surprise awakening."

"Oh? What happened?" I asked, not looking away from my job. There wasn't much left of Icharu's right ear, it resembled Zuko's but had a bit more cartilage left. He would be able to hide it by keeping most of his long brown hair down.

"Prince Zuko was in here."

"Really?" I was genually surprised. I hoped that Zuko didn't do anything to make matters worse for Icharu; he's gone through enough as it is.

"Yes. He apologized to me; for the things he had said yesterday and earlier today. He said that he was sorry and hoped that I would forgive him." It sounded like Icharu couldn't believe it himself. I was pleased, "Did you think it was sincere?" I questioned. "Yes, he sounded like he meant it. Did you tell him to apologize, Koi?"

I shook my head, smiling, "I can tell Prince Zuko to do anything, but no. I didn't tell him to do anything. He did it by himself." I applied aloe to the burn on his forehead, just above his eyebrow, "I haven't seen him since we came back from the AnYun market. I didn't even know about it until you told me."

I picked up their empty bowls and platters, "You all have a goodnight. I'll be back in the morning to check on things. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Koi." They all said. I smiled and left the infirmary with a lighter heart.

:;:;: Zuko:;:;

The next day Zuko was out on deck training with one of the guards while Koima and his Uncle Iroh sat in the shade a safe distance off drinking tea as they watched him fire, Uncle Iroh throwing occasional commands to the Prince.

"Move to your left! Don't let your defenses down!" Iroh shouted to him.

Zuko ducked to his left, catching his opponent's fist between his wrists, stopping the man's attack. Zuko twisted his wrist to one side, sweeping his foot under his opponent, making him lose his footing and fall to the deck floor: Zuko had won. Uncle Iroh congratulated Prince Zuko for completing the maneuver, but Zuko looked to see if Koi was the same. Her smile was all he needed.

Later in the galley, Zuko was eating the ports abundant Pompun fruits that were his favorite delicacy. He pondered over the week and that they would be at the port of AnYun for a while. The stock was almost full, but repairs still needed to be made before they could continue their search for the Avatar.

'_Why can't they fix it faster!' _Zuko thought irately_, 'The Avatar is sure to be at the North Pole by now. Everyday wasted here is a day farther from catching the Avatar and bringing him to father. Then will I be restored to my rightful place on the throne.'_

"What are those?"

Koima's voice brought Zuko out of his thoughts, Koi was looking at the Pompun fruits with an interested look on her small face. Zuko looked down at the bowl, "Oh, these are called Pompuns," he said, "Would you like a couple? Sit."

Koima sat down and took a proffered fruit. She bit into it delicately, careful not to lose any of the juices. Koima's face was a mask or pure delight, "This is really good!" She ate the rest of it, carefully pulling out the stone before biting into the rest or it, "How is it that we didn't have these Pompuns before? They're delicious!"

Zuko handed her some more fruit, "AnYun is the only place in the world beside my homeland that grows Pompuns. They are very good, but taste even better when they are roasted." Koima finished eating the next one, "How are the repairs coming?"

"Slow, they had barely begun removing the bent and melted metal from the boiler room. It will be awhile before we are back at sea."

Koima looked thoughtful, wondering about something, "Icharu told me that you apologized to him yesterday." Zuko nodded and waited to see what she would do or say next.

"Well whatever you said to him made him feel all the better." Koima smiled at him. Zuko knew right then and there that he was forgiven, Koima wasn't mad at him anymore; this made his day a lot better.

"Is it alright is I can walk around the market for a few hours or so?" Koima asked, "After I take care of Icharu and the others of course."

Zuko nodded, "Yes, Would you like someone to accompany you? '_Maybe me perhaps?'_ He thought.

Koima shook her head, "Is it okay if I can go by myself?"

Slightly put out but not showing it Zuko nodded, "You can do some of your shopping if you wish." He suggested with a little smile, masking the fact that he would like to go with her.

Koima frowned, "Um, no. I don't have money. I haven' earned an-" Zuko held out a money bad, mentally cursing himself that he had forgotten to pay her, "Here, I'm sorry I forgotten. Here is your pay for working in the infirmary."

Koima looked at the money bag, then him, "Zuko, I don't require pay. I like doing work. You're allowing me to stay on your ship, allowing me to live here safely, I can be paid for helping out." She brushed the money away. But Zuko wouldn't let her, "You deserve it, you work on my ship, I pay you. It's your job and you get paid for doing it. Take the money and buy yourself something…that's an order." He added the last as an afterthought knowing that Koima wouldn't disobey him. Koima sighed and smiled faintly, "That's no fair. You know I won't disobey you." Zuko smiled and handed her the bag, she took it, "Thank you, Zuko. She bowed and left to go to the infirmary to check on her charges. Zuko smiled as he watched her go, she was so kind…meek, humble…. so unlike himself.

:;Koima;:

In the market of AnYun was crowded and noisy, it was different to be on my own but it was enjoyable, having something to spend was an extra little plus to boost my good mood. I was horrifies when I saw how much Zuko had given me, I surely didn't make this much…it was too much, more then I deserve. I walked by people and their Panyars, a type of cat that people had for companions, and looked at each stall ad I went past.

Kimonos, jewelry, weapons, and food went by, each stall brilliantly decorated to attract customers like a moth to the flame. It was about midday so I can get something to satisfy my appetite. Stalls of food and treats of every flavor and style made my mouth water. The smells enough were so toxicating to drive anyone crazy. This was beyond what I had imagined markets would be like, I had lived out in the woods, and I have never been subject to sights and smells like these.

I stopped at a small stand and bought a bowl of rice with some vegetables, the woman gave it to me and I handed her three coppers. I sat down in the grass off to one side and ate hungrily while I watched people walk by. It was nice to eat something rather than fish all the time, rice was sooo good!

'_What can I buy?' _I wondered as I glanced at all the stalls within my view. Zuko had given me 20 gold, 50 silver, and 30 coppers, which I had spent three from already. I had enough to get something not too expensive. I finished my rice and continued looking through the Market. I smiled at the children that ran around, chasing and playing cat and mouse with each other.

It was an hour later when I saw something that made my heart leap out of my chest. I went closer to look; It was a beautiful crystal necklace. I stared at it, it was a crystal or stone I didn't know the name of, inside the crystal it looked like there was something inside it… another crystal! It hung on a black silk ribbon, looking all the world like a star that had fallen out of the night sky. The crystal within the crystal was the shape of a star with five points.

"You like it?" I looked up into the stall owner's eyes. He took the necklace and held it out to me, "30 gold pieces and it can be yours." His words made my heart fall; I looked away, "I'm sorry. I don't have that much sir. Sorry to waste your time." Oh how horrible I felt, leaving a necklace as beautiful as that one. I took one last look at the necklace and walked away from the stand.

"Miss! Miss! Come back please!" The stall keepers voice called after me. I turned back to him; he beckoned me to come over. '_What have I done? Did looking at it cost money too?' _I walked back to the jewelers stall.

"Don't walk off just yet, Miss." He said, "Let's talk."

"But I don't have that kind of money, sir." I said, wanting to get away.

"How much do you have?" He asked, leaning over the display.

"Only 20 gold."

His eyes widened, "A young girl such as yourself having that much money is strange, how did you get all that?" He asked suspiciously. My eyes narrowed, I was being judged already? "I didn't steal it is that's what you are thinking, or selling myself. I work as a healer on a ship!" I restrained from saying Prince Zuko's ship, but I wanted to see the men ask for forgiveness for making assumptions about a healer on a Princes ship. I glared at him, why did I have to take interest in this particular stall? The jeweler held out his hands, "My apologies, miss. I didn't mean to say it that way. So you're a healer, eh?"

I nodded.

The jeweler rubbed his stubby beard thoughtfully, he was quiet, making me feel fidgety. What is it that he was thinking?

He looked at me, "How about I make you a deal? I need someone that needs to be healed, but we don't have that kind of money for a healer, I will give you the necklace for free if you help my…son."

A necklace…for free? I nodded, "Yes, I'll help."

* * *

**Do you think the jeweler was being sincere? Does he really need a healer? Or does he just want to lure Koima away with shiny jewelry and do something else? Tell me what you think?**

**(YAWN) Ahh. Wow, I didn't get back from babysitting until like 12 last night. I've been out later than that though; I've babysitted until 5 in the morning before. Anything for money. I think I'll buy the Motion City soundtrack so I can listen to that "My favorite Accident" Song that was on Google video. Hopefully they have it at WalMart. LOL. I'm posting a lot….faster! Faster! I already typed up the first chapter to the sequel. I can't tell you the title name because it would give it away…but it's a way better title than this one. Here are some titles I was thinking about before I settled on one.**

**_She's still hurting_**

**_You don't know me_**

**_If that is who you are_**

**_My life is my own, not yours_**

**_Torn_**

**I liked that Torn one…**

**Im having fun listening to my Linkin Park CD. Meteora. _Nobody's listening_ is my favorite! An _Its easier to run. _**

**I have a TV show that I really hate, some of yall probably hate it too. MTV's SUPER SWEET SIXTEEN! I hate it! Little preppy bitches getting everything they want and whining when Bow Wow isn't going to perform at their party., I hate the Triplets one! It drives me fucking insane! What is the point of that show? To make all the poor, less prosperous people of the nation feel so fucking bad that we don't have that much money to have Ciara perform at a little party! AAAARRRGGGHHHH! MTV is going to shit, I'm telling you what. They need music back on it. All this Yo Momma, Pimp my ride (I like that show), Date my Mom, Parental Control, Punk'd…….Where did all the music go? OH! You want to know which show I hate the most! 8th ocean, or something like that! With the fucking models! Boo Hoo! You gained a fuckin' ounce! Go throw up and never eat again!…………………………………………………………Okay. Sorry yall. I'm in Black Widow mood and I hate watching Tv when it happens. (cheesy pained grin) Haha, please review…….(Im going to bed….)**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own Koima.

Chapter 20

Hatus and Akiro

(Ha-toos) (A-keir-ro)

The jeweler, Hatus, closed up his shop and I followed him to his home which wasn't far from the market. My curiosity was piqued wondering why a healer was needed so badly. Hatus gave me the necklace before we left; he said that his family could not even afford the cheapest of healers.

"What is wrong with your son?" I questioned as I tried to keep pace with the man's fast stride. Was there even a son? Or was this just a scheme used to lure away young girls with jewelry? This was all very likely, but something about the man banished those thoughts.

Hatus beckoned me to walk faster, "It's his arm; he broke it falling off the house when he was up there fixing a hole. Nobody knew how to set it, and now he moans from the pain and has a high fever."

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked. A broken arm shouldn't cause a fever. But what Hatus said next explained it: "He broke it about a month ago."

The bones had healed wrong, causing immense pain; he would never be able to use it again if it is kept that way. The fever was the body trying to heal itself.

We arrived at Hatus' house; a small home next to some Pompun fields. Hatus opened the door and led me inside. Inside there was a young girl about six at a table, clutching a small doll and eating a small bowl or rice.

"Daddy!" She cried, jumping up and giving Hatus a big hug. It jerked at my heart, just seeing them reminded me of my father and I.

"Akina, this lady here is going to help Akiro get better." Hatus told his daughter. Akina smiled up at me, "Thank you."

I smiled back faintly. What is I couldn't help him…. What if he's too bad to cure? I shook those thoughts out of my head; I have to believe that I can. Hatus led me into a back room. The atmosphere suddenly grew heavier and it became hard to breathe. The odor of sweat and sickness was nauseating. A middle-aged woman, no doubt Hatus' wife, sat beside a bed that a young man laid in. The woman looked up when she heard us enter.

"Hatus, why aren't you at work? Who's this?" She looked at me.

I bowed formally, "I'm Koima, ma'am."

"She's a healer, Risa. She's going to heal Akiro." Hatus said, ushering me to the bed. Risa smiled in relief, but was worried, "But we can't pay her. I'm sorry, "She said to me, "But we don't have the money."

"That's already been worked out."

I went over to the bed, the young man was around 17 or so, with brown hair that was soaked with sweat and he was as pale as the sheet that was covering him, he was panting and sweating horribly. Occasionally he would mumble something then moan, tossing his head from side to side.

It was his right arm that was broken. The forearm was bent, but not a lot, and was very swollen. Risa bit her lip anxiously, "Can you help him?" she asked. I looked at the arm critically. Col had taught me how to set broken bones when one of the crewmember's broke his own arm while showing off for his friends. Yes, Komodo Rhinos DO get pissed when you wave red blankets in their faces.

I nodded, hoping that I could do it, "I'll have to get some supplies I can't do without. I will be back, I promise you." I untied the necklace and handed it to Hatus, "Hold this, I will come back." Risa took my arm, "How far away? Which ship are you a healer on?" She asked.

"The small one, on dock thirteen: Prince Zuko's ship."

Hatus and Risa gasped, "Y-You're a healer on the Prince's ship?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon. I'll hurry." I bowed to them both, "Can you get a bowl of hot water and clean rags out for me please?" They both nodded dumbly, still taking in the information that the Prince's own healer is going to help their son. I left quickly, running back to the ship with all hast.

It was late afternoon when I reached the ship. Zuko greeted me when I ran on board, "Koi, what's the rush." He grabbed my arm, bringing me up short. I breathed easier, "I'm going to be out late tonight, I'll be back for dinner probably. I need to get some supplies."

Zuko's eyebrow rose, "What's going on?"

"A boy broke his arm and his family can't afford a healer. I'm there to help." I summarized it in two sentences. Zuko frowned, but nodded, "Okay, just don't stay out long. Be safe."

I nodded and flashed him a quick smile before running off to the infirmary. Icharu and the others looked up when I ran in. Ichi smiled, "Koi, Col already changed our bandages and its not dinner time yet…" He looked at me quizzically, wondering why I was there with no obvious purpose.

"I need to get some supplies, Ichi. I'll be back later tonight." I grabbed a sack and put a vial of Laburnum, Asprina in it also the splints, "COL!" I called out for the doctor.

"Yes?" He came from the other room, yawning. I must have woken him from his normal afternoon nap.

"What else would I need for broken arms?" Col looked at me oddly, "Why do you need to know?"

"There's a boy with a broke arm in the village. Can you tell me what else I need?" Col saw that I was in a hurry and came to my side and helped put supplies in the bag, "Did you get splints?"

I nodded, he got the bandages to hold the splints in place and some other supplies, "That should be it. Good luck." I caught him, giving the look.

"Col. You said there's no such thing as luck, only skill."

He smiled brightly, "I've taught you well." He looked like a teacher that just had a pupil outsmart him. He was proud. I hefted the bag over my shoulder, "See you later." I ran off the ship, running through the market back to Hatus' house.

'_May Agni be with me.' _This was the first time being on my own with something as serious as this. I entered the home without knocking, knowing that they wouldn't care, "I'm back!" I said, coming back into the room. Hatus smiled, "He's awake."

I looked to the bed, Akiro was awake, his eyes were open and looking at me, he was barely conscious. "'ello." He said weakly. It was a great effort for him to talk apparently. I sat in the chair by the bed,. Risa had gone to the jewelry stand to take over. I smiled at Akiro kindly and opened my bag to take out the medical supplies. "Hello Akiro. I'm Koima, but my friends call me Koi." My friends on the ship, they were all I had. I took out the nightshade. Rebreaking bones would be too painful for him to be awake; this would knock him out cold for a while.

"May I call you Koi?" I could barely hear him; I nodded, "Yes. Hatus, can you hand me a towel and the bowl of hot water?"

He handed them to me, I soaked the towel in the water, "This might hurt." I told Akiro.

"Not anymore than it already does."

I settled the rag on his arm, "It will help bring down the swelling." Akiro winced as the heat settled on his injured arm. I made the nightshade tea, careful not to add too much, too much and he would go into the deepest sleep and never wake up. "Drink this slowly. It will put you to sleep."

"What will you do when I'm asleep?"

I swallowed, "Reset your arm, So that you'll be able to use it again and be better."

Akiro closed his eyes and I tipped the cup into his mouth and he drank it slowly.

"Thank you." He said. Five minutes later and he was dead to the world. I turned to Hatus and his daughter Akina, "You should leave the room. I'll come get you when I'm done." Hatus nodded and looked to his young daughter, "C'mon Aki, lets go see Kino." Akina jumped up happily, "Kitty!" Hatus led her out but before he closed the door he spoke to me, "Thank you, and good luck." He closed the door.

I turned back to Akiro, murmuring, "No such thing as luck, only skill." I got out the splints and bandages, "This will hurt Akiro." I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I checked his pulse; it was strong, I didn't use too much Nightshade. Thank Agni.

I brushed aside the rag and felt along the arm for the break point. I found it. It hadn't healed together much, another month and it would've taken two people to rebreak it. I stood up and took the hand in mine and held the elbow down firmly. I would have to be quick, a slow breaking would split the bone to the marrow lengthwise…. That would be bad...very bad.

I took a deep breath and jerked the arm forcefully. My whole body shuddered when I both heard and felt the bone break. Akiro jumped involuntarily in his sleep, then settled back, silent once again. I pulled the arm and felt along the bone ridges for the original settlement. I would have to work fast before the swelling made it more difficult to set it. I felt the bone set in like a lock and key.

"Thank you." I breathed. I got the splints and bandages, it was easy work compared to the breaking and soon it was done. I wrapped more hot rags around the arm to bring down the swelling and made Laburnum tea. I looked down at my unconscious patient and smiled, "You'll be better before you know it." I said happily. Akiro was not bad looking, he had a nice, kind look about him that would make any woman look twice. I took a cool cloth and wiped his forehead to get rid of the sweat.

"Hatus." I called.

Hatus came in, "How is he?" He asked anxiously, "Did everything go alright?"

I nodded, "He will live. His arm is set and he will be able to use it again soon." Hatus looked at his soon, he had gone moist at the eyes, "I can't thank you enough," He said huskily, "I thought we were going to lose him, Without him, the whole family would be out on the streets, but that means nothing to us if we lost Akiro. Thank you Koima." He handed the promised necklace back to me. I tied it around my neck. I held out the moneybag Zuko had given to me, out to Hatus, "Here, it will partially pay for such a beautiful piece of artwork, you need the money, it would be wrong not to pay you with what I have." Hatus didn't know what to say, but he took it. He bowed, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss Koima? It would be an honor."

I nodded, "I would love to. Akiro will awake in an hour or so, he'll need the tea and I need to see if the arm swells."

When Risa came home, she saw that Akiro was okay and his arm was bandaged. She hugged and cried on my shoulder, calling me a saint and saying that they are forever grateful. We ate a great dinner of rice, bread, meat, and Pompuns. Akiro woke up not long after Risa arrived, he was still feverish but….

"I-I can move my arm." He said as he raised his arm about two inches above the blanket. I gave him the tea, "This will bring down the fever by morning. I wouldn't move your arm, keeping it still will let it heal faster." Akina helped her brother drink the tea.

"How long will it take to heal?" Hatus asked. I made a rough guesstamation, "A month and a half at the least, it will take time to build the muscle back. Take the cast off at five weeks, then until he can lift a rock above his head keep it in a sling. It will ache from time to time, that's why I'm giving you this-" I handed them the vial of Tylena, "A drop of this in his food and it will lessen the pain in about 15 minutes."

Risa took the vial and smiled, "Thank you."

"I will come back to check on him in a few days or so to check if it is healing straight." I said before leaving. Hatus and Risa stood in the doorway, waving, "Don't you want someone to walk you back?" Hatus suggested. It was dark, but I could find my way back. I shook my head, "No thanks. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few days, and thank you for the great meal and the necklace." I waved and started back through the market to the ship.

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile. The Blue Spirit will come. I'm telling you. I made Hatus a good guy, because in later chapters, it will play an important part. I'm going to my lil bro's Soccer game…..joy. Oasis Soccer. I don't want to go! The last day of school for me is the 19th! Yes! I'm exempt from a few exams! It's awesome.**

**Shaun from my school, he's Hispanic and a Junior, He is super tall more than six feet. He's like a big brother to me. This was a problem. He pulled my new boyfriend, Brandon, away from me, claming that they need to have, 'The Talk.' I was like, "Oh my God! Shaun stoppit!" It was so funny though. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But Brandon told me afterwards that Shaun asked him what his 'intentions' were with me, and if Shaun sees anything he doesn't like, he will kick Brandon's ass. And I quote! "If you ever hurt her in any way; Make her cry, Make her sad, Even cause physical harm to her, I will pummel you into the dirt and ask if 'you got that'!" **

**Its kinda cool having a brother that really cares about you. Shaun is a sweetie and one of my best friends. **

**What really made me go "WOW!" Was when Brandon saw my bookmark that I use to remind me where I left off in my stories, A picture of Zuko with a funny look on his face. Brandon was like, "Awesome! Prince Zuko!" Both Liz's jaw and mine hit the floor. I was like, "You know who he is? How?" (This was before we started going out.)**

**Brandon said that it is his favorite show on Nick. He watches it all the time. He started telling me names of the people he knew, "King Bumi, Jet, Cabbage Man, Foaming mouth guy, Suki, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Uncle Iroh, Zhao…." That boosted him up a whole lot in my opinion. Now we have a common interest. SO now we talk about it all the time, I remind him when its on and stuff like that. Brandon was the last person I expected to know who Zuko is. In Vet Med we got on a computer and watched, "The Cave of Two Lovers" On google video.**

**Brandon also watches Naruto…. Another common interest. I have a Kakashi key chain, Village in the sand headband and the Naruto wristband. My friend Stephanie has Naruto gloves that I am bent on trying to steal. LOL. But its weird, it seems A LOT of people from my school watches Avatar! Its insane!**

**I saw the new episode last night, "Zuko alone." I hated the ending. I wanted to pummel Lee into the ground, he shouldn't hate Zuko for who he is. Zuko couldn't control what he was born as! It makes me angry. **

**Hey, does anyone know that girl that's one of Azula's friends? Not that Mai girl that likes Zuko, but the other one that's good at the flips and stuff. Long braid, use to be in the circus until Azula made her quit. If you have the name…please tell me. Zuko looks so cute when he was little! If anyone has any spoilers about future episodes, can you tell me, you'll get a cake! I'm sorry about these long messages….I'm waiting for my dad to get off the phone so I can get on the internet and post this. I have dial up. IT SUCKS! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're awesome!**

**I hope you all have a good weekend. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. If I did, Sokka and Ty-Lee would be together. (Pink cart wheeling girl that's Azula's friend) They would look so cute together! LOL!

Thanks to my reviewers for Ty-Lee's name. (Bows) I don't know what I can do without you people.

Liz, I saw that you left a IM, sorry I couldn't answer you, I had a Biology paper due. But next time you see me, leave a message and I'll try to respond. (Peace)!

Chapter 21

Spirit of the Shadows

Zuko looked out the porthole window at the night sky and the port lights, had Koima come back yet? It was late and he hadn't seen or heard her. Zuko left his room and went down the hall to Koima's room, he knocked on the door… no answer. She shouldn't be out this late, Zuko frowned, '_Maybe she decided to stay over at their house?' _But Zuko shook his heard, dismissing the idea. She would've told them the instructions to her home in case they needed her.

"Uncle?" Zuko went into his Uncle's room. He saw that Iroh was already asleep, snoring lustily. He wouldn't know. The last place to check was the infirmary.

"Koima?" He went to the infirmary. It was dark and Zuko lit up his fist. The flame's illumination cast shadows over the faces of the four men in their beds, but no sign of Koima.

'_She shouldn't be out this long!' _Zuko started to get worried, scratch that- he was always worried about her! Zuko made a quick decision: He went back into his room and pulled out the blue mask.

: Time Gap:

The Blue Spirit was undetected as it slipped from shadow to shadow, blending in to nothingness as he searched the market for any sign of Koima. Not many people were out, most of them inside their homes in their beds. Only an odd person was out, walking through the barely lit streets, but where was Koima?

'_I should put a bell on that girl!' _Zuko thought wryly. He reached up, grabbing the rooftop edge and flipping himself over onto the roof. There, he would have a better vantage view of the whole market. Zuko scanned the streets; he frowned when his eyes settled on one particular spot. The lights in this spot was brighter then the rest of the lights. Shadows rapidly flickered in and out of focus.

Zuko moved from housetop to housetop, stall to stall till he reached it. He heard a man laughing, not a jolly one, but one that made his skin crawl; this wasn't good. Zuko peered over the roof edge and saw why the man was laughing. His blood ran cold when he saw Koima.

"Give me all your valuables you little bitch!" The man growled, he had Koima pinned to the wall of a stall; he held his flaming fist closer to Koima's frightened face, "C'mon! Give me what you got!" He was robbing Koima!

Koima clutched her bag, "I don't have any money!" She cried, trying to break away. The man made it impossible for her to move. Zuko didn't know if Koi was telling the truth or not, he had given her money earlier today.

The man grabbed her bag and upended it on the ground. Bandages, bottles, and splints fell out onto the dirt ground. The man kicked them aside bad temperedly, breaking a few of the bottles in the process. "Rubbish! Nothing worth stealing!" The man's eyes fell on Koima's neck, a crystal necklace glinted in the firelight. The man's eyes widened with greed and he snatched the necklace off her neck, "Mine now."

Koima tried to slide away, sidestepping away from the man, but he grabbed her arm, "Oh no you don't!"

"Please, let me go." Koima pleaded, "Keep the necklace, just let me go."

The man grinned sadistically, "Not yet. We have one more thing we need to do…" He threw Koima to the ground and unbuttoned his pants. Realization about what the man was going to do hit Zuko like a thunderbolt, his temper flared, "KOI!" He jumped down between the man and Koima, he brought out the twin broad swords, "Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled, but remembered to mask his voice.

The man stepped back and glared at Zuko, "Go away, I won't fight you. Leave and I'll spare your life." He said, setting both his fists on fire and stepping menacingly towards Koima.

"Get away from her!" Zuko pointed a sword at the man's face.

; Koima;

It was him…. The man in the blue mask, he and the thief circled each other, both looking for a gap in which they can attack. The man in the blue mask made a slash at the thief; the thief pulled away in time to save his life, but suffered a gash across the arm. He growled, "You've asked for it, now you deal with me."

The man in the mask looked back at me, "Run, run for the ship. Now!"

I nodded and scrambled onto my feet and took off in the opposite direction from the men. My legs pounded almost in rhythm with my heart, I was so scared, '_Be safe.'_

; Zuko;

'_At least Koima is away.' _Now He had to pa attention to the problem at hand. The man, thief, and would be rapist aimed his fists at Zuko, "Oh she won't get away, I'll track her down and have my fun with her once you're out of the situation." He fired a blast and Zuko avoided it easily, side stepping to the side. Smoke curled up out of the masks mouth; Zuko's anger wads over boiling, "I'll kill you before that happens!" Zuko jumped at him, swinging his swords in a wide arc. In a flash, the man brought out a metal staff ands blocked his blows.

"You are scum!" Zuko spat in the man's face, they glared into each other's eyes, "I will enjoy killing you!" The man smirked, "Let's see you try."

They pushed away and Zuko's broad swords sliced through the air towards the man's unprotected middle. Before they tasted the blood the man's staff twisted cunningly and the blades banged against the metal and dropped out of Zuko's grasp. Zuko's hands sang with the reverberation, making him grit his teeth. Now he had no weapon…. Zuko stood unarmed, naked to the man's attacks. Zuko held up an arm to block the metal staff and he grunted in pain as the staff hit him hard. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't get to his dispatched swords, he had to do something quick or he would lose more than this match. The man stepped back away from him and smirked contemptuously, "Not so tough now are ya." He spat. The man brought his staff down, Zuko rolled out of the way and shot a wall of fire at the man. He dropped his staff and put his arms up in an X, absorbing the blast: Now he didn't have a weapon. They were even.

The man started throwing punches left and right at Zuko, each one punctuated by a flare of fire. In Zuko's mind he could hear his Uncle's advice, "_Use your head, find his weakness!"_ What was his weakness? Zuko avoided another poorly aimed punch….wait! That was it! This man wasn't even watching where his fists are flying, Zuko noticed, '_He has no coordination.' _This was his chance, he had discovered the man's weakness.

Zuko ducked to the left and caught the man's fists between his wrists, stopping the man's attack. The thief's face was a mask of shock as Zuko swept his foot under him and made him lose his footing. He fell to the ground with a thud, and found Zuko's dagger at his throat. The man stared up into the black slits of the mask; the realization that he was defeated hit him. He was at the masked man's mercy now. All the fight went out of him, and he resorted to pleading for his life….his pathetic, useless life, in hope that the man was stupid enough to grant him leave.

"Don't kill me!" The man begged, "Please! I beg of you! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

Zuko was disgusted, "Why should I? Koi begged, yet you were going to rape her! You don't deserve to live you disgusting son of a bitch!" And with that, Zuko slashed the man's throat. The man gurgled and coughed, his attempts to throw Zuko off slowly grew weaker, and his struggles ceased. He was dead. Zuko got up off the man as the blood pooled underneath them.

Zuko stared down at the dead criminal, "I only wish you were Zhao." He reached into the man's pocket, and pulled out Koima's necklace. She must have bought this today, he had never seen it before. It was a pretty necklace. Zuko retrieved his swords and he ran down the same street that Koi had taken, the necklace clutched tightly in his hand. He had to find her.

* * *

**Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone….** **Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone….** **Please come back home…please come back home…please come back home…**

**I love that song. Fort Minor is awesome, he had to be if he was apart of Linkin Park! I gotta get that CD.**

**Hey yall, tomorrow is my last day of skool! YESSSS! **

**And here's an extra plus, I got a Bearded Dragon! She's awesome. I named her Tiamat. She's 17 inches long, including the tail. She's sleeping on top of my computer because it's obviously very warm up there. I want a boy one too, I will name that one ZUKO! Hehe. I love reptiles with a PASSION!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They're awesome. I'm in pain right now, I had to get part of my gums burned away at the dentists office. They didn't drug me up enough and I JUMPED in the chair, it hurt so fucking bad!**

**I went to go see Shaun (Hispanic older brother) In McDonalds yesterday. My mom now knows him as my big brother too, because of 'The Talk' with Brandon. LOL.**

**Well….leave a review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own Koima.

My friend is posting this for me.

Chapter 22

No 'thanks' is necessary…

'_Oh Agni! I'm lost! I'm lost!' _I hadn't paid attention to where I was running, only to the fact that I had to get away. Now I am wandering down the streets trying to find my way back to Zuko's ship. Every street and dark corner looked the same. Had I passed that stall before? I was truly lost. Every noise made me jump, fearing that the thief would jump out and get me once again like he had the first time. My head still hurt from where he pushed me against a wall and stole my necklace from me. The necklace meant nothing, only a pretty thing that would have cost me my life if I had not allowed the man to take it. But what he was going to try next….. I cringed, never again. I could not bare the thought of that happening to me again. Thank Agni for the man in the mask….I owe him a lot, but now…. I stumbled and fell, scratching my knees on the stones. I can't get home: the ship.

_Clank…..Clink……Screech_

A strange noise seemed to follow me through the alley. It got closer. I swallowed and scrambled to my feet, I must get away. Everything looked dark and menacing. My imagination ran away with me and I could swear that I see Master reaching out for me in the darkness. Stop it! I ran away from Master who then magically turned into a cloak and a broom. I ran aimlessly through the streets, looking for something that I recognized. Frightened tears blurred my vision and I ran into something hard and strong arms seized me, holding me tight!

"NO!" I screamed, hitting at the person who gripped me with powerful hands, "Let go!"

"Koima."

I stopped and looked up into the blue mask. Relief flowed through me and I sagged into his arms, all the strength gone out of my legs. It was not Master. It was not the thief. It was him. He had beaten the thief apparently. Oh thank Agni…

He held me to him tightly as I tried to get a grip on myself. He rubbed my back as if I was a child that had awoken from a nightmare…. That was exactly how it was, it was all a nightmare. They're gone now. It was only him. I had never felt so safe in my life, in his arms. He rested his chin on my head, murmuring words to me that I could not decipher. I sighed and breathed easier now that my heart had returned to normal.

"C'mon." He said, picking me up carefully, "I have to get you back to the ship." He bent down, his back to me, "Get on." His voice didn't sound right, it was too gruff, not matching his stature. He was masking it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on his back.

"Are you holding tight?" He asked me. I nodded, "Yes."

He took off and I tightened my hold, he ran like I didn't weigh a thing. That's what Uncle Iroh and Zuko tell me, I weigh less than a barrel of apples. I would be blown away if I was out on deck during a storm.

The Man in the Blue mask seemed to know where he was going. I rested my head on his back…..there, I found the ribbons that held his mask to his face. What if I were to pull one, and find out who he is? '_No.' _I shook the thoughts out of my head, '_No, that would not be right. He saved me, and that does not mean I can find out who he is.'_

It reminded me of a story my mother use to tell me before she was killed. About a man who was changed into a beast by a sorcerer, and he had to find his true love to break the spell. He found a girl and she stayed at his estate, never knowing who was making her stay. When she would go to bed, when it was dark, she would feel someone get into the bed with her. She couldn't see who it was but she had a feeling that it was male. The person would be gone in the morning, before she awoke. This lasted for a month, then one night her curiosity overcame her and she crawled out of bed, being careful not to wake the person up. She lit a candle and held it to the persons face. It was a beautiful man, sleeping in her bed. He awoke and saw her, and suddenly changed into a beast, the girl screamed and the beast killed her and ended up remaining a beast forever. If the girl had not allowed her curiosity to take control, one more night and the spell would have been broken and the beast would've changed back into a man. And they would've lived 'happily ever after.' But because of her, she harmed herself and caused misery to the beast. That was a rough summary of what my mother had told me. I now understood the moral of the story. Another thing my mother use to say was, "Curiosity kills."

I kept the story in mind and didn't pull the ribbon, no matter how enticing it was. I closed my eyes and the gentle lull beating of the man's heart almost made me fall asleep.

"We're here."

I snapped my head back up. Prince Zuko's ship loomed above us, blotting out the moon. I had been so preoccupied; I hadn't noticed that we had arrived so quickly. Mask took me up the gangplank onto the deck of the ship, he made no noise at all, almost mouse-like. No. A tiger, as dangerous and clever as one. No one was around, it was late and it was obvious that everyone has gone to bed or was busy down below deck, we were alone. Mask kneeled, letting me slide off his back. I landed on the deck and he turned to me. I swallowed, trying to find my voice, "T-Thank you." I said, bowing to him. He untied something from his wrist and handed it to me…me necklace! I took it, "Thank you again." I tied it around my neck and looked back up at him. '_He and Zuko are about the same height…maybe the same.' _I thought. How odd to be thinking of Zuko even now?

"I never got to thank you for the Pandalily," I said finally, "Or for rescuing me from the cage." There. I had said it, I had thanked him.

Mask's hand reached out and touched the crystal that hung from my neck, then, he pulled me to him and leaned down, whispering into my ear, "No 'thanks' is necessary." His breath sent a delightful shiver down my spine.

I smiled, "I want to thank you." My hands went up to his mask. He pulled back, I shook my head, "I won't." He relaxed and I gently lifted the mask up, allowing the his mouth to show. I went up on my toes and kissed him.

A thousand things were flashing through my mind, but only one stood out the most: This was the best kiss I have ever had. His mouth was warm and he responded readily; hugging me to him like he would never let go. This was the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced in my life. All I have known were rough, painful kisses, no passion or love while with Master. I kept this moment locked in my mind, forever……

"Koima! Koima!" Iroh's voice cut off the moment.

Mask pulled away and pulled his mask down to cover his face. He turned and ran down the gangplank to the market. I turned and Iroh appeared, his robe was tightly bound around his middle. He looked exhausted, "Koima? What are you doing out here? Zuko told me that you would be back late, but I didn't expect you to be back in the middle of the night."

Good, he hadn't seen anything. I was relieved, "I'm sorry Uncle. I wandered around the market awhile to clear my head. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Uncle Iroh yawned loudly, "Well come inside, Koi. It's late." He turned and walked away. I took one last look at the market and nodded, turning back to Iroh and following him inside. Iroh ushered me to my room, "It is not wise to be out so late, Koima. Strange people are always out…..strange people…strange men." I looked up at him sharply, "Excuse me?" Had I heard him right? Did he say strange men? Had he seen me and the man in the mask,

Iroh shook his head, yawning again, "-YAWN- Hmm. Nothing. Just be careful Koima. Goodnight."

I went into my room and Iroh left and headed down the hall. I undressed and crawled into my bed, pulling the sheets up to me chin. My mind wandered to what had transpired that day. Hatus, Akiro…the necklace. I touched the cool smoothness of the crystal, tracing the edges. The thief……and the man in the blue mask. I sighed, smiling to myself. I could still feel his lips on mine, I giggled. It was my first kiss….well… one that I had wanted. I remembered trying to fight Master to get off me, his slobbering kisses hard and bruising my lips. At first I fought him, I had always hoped that one day I would hit Master in one place and it would kill him. But it hadn't happened. I stopped fighting when I realized that he liked it when I fought him, it 'excited' Master. A shiver of revulsion racked my body and I pressed myself into remembering the man in the blue mask. Back to better memories.

But had Uncle Iroh seen him? What he said made me wonder. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Dreaming of crystals and sweet kisses.

; Zuko;

Zuko snuck back on board of his ship as quiet as a butterfly in flight. '_That was close…too close. I was almost discovered.' _This thought vanished as Zuko remembered the kiss. Oh finally he had been able to kiss those perfect lips. But she had not kissed him, she had kissed 'The Blue Spirit' He remembered sadly. _'This fucking sucks.'_ Zuko sighed and slipped into his room and took off the mask, untying his hair from its straight braid.

"Hello Prince Zuko."

Zuko whirled around. Uncle Iroh sat in a chair, watching him intently with a amused look on his face. Uncle raised an eyebrow, "So _that's_ where my old mask went."

* * *

**Uh oh Sheeeyit! BUSTED! Big time!**

**Sorry it's been awhile! I got in some deep shit of my own with my parents. Over my BIOLOGY HONORS grade………Grrr…ONE FUCKING POINT BELOW A (C)!**

**Yea yea, I know. That kiss scene was a whole lot like Spiderman. I didn't mean it to! I swear! It just….happened!**

**Well, anywayz. I've been down at the FloraBama for a few days. Hanging out with my Grandparents and my Uncle and Aunt. There was a sign, where I was. It said "Do not Feed or Aggravate the Alligators" Hahaha…heheee (nervous giggle) I saw 7 of them out there. The largest was a 12 footer, the smallest, 3 footer. Call me Steve! **

**My dad is up in Alaska with my Grandpa and Uncle John: Bear Hunting. I'm not proud of it. My dad is hunting for sport, killing BALU! In disappointed in him. He won't be back until June 9th. My bet is on the Bear. Hehe.**

**Anywayz, How are ya'll?**

**Me and Tiamat are doing great.**

**I saw the new episode of Avatar. Uncle Iroh is not going to die…yet, at least. He still has to explain about his trip to the Spirit world. And he has to have a flash back and we get to see what his old wife and son looked like. Also…he's a major character: That means that if he dies, the Avatar production will be shut down because a lot of kids are gonna cry and parents will complain. They will _not_ kill a major character. Iroh is just too cool!**

**Well, I thinks that's all I have to say, at least for right-----wait! Haha! Do you remember me saying that Ty-Lee and Sokka would look cute together! I think they will! (squeal!)**

**Zuko/Katara**

**Sokka/Ty-Lee**

**Aang/Toph or Meng**

**Mai/Jet…… I think it can happen. Call me crazy, but I have the weirdest feeling….Okay, you can call me crazy! But it's just a thought.**

**Azula/Jet…..That's if Azula doesn't die that is. I've read a story about it. A while back ago before I had an account.**

**Okay, that's enough of my ramble. Have a good day, a good night, whenever you read this!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 23

"Playing with her heart"

"So _that's_ where my old mask went."

'_Oh fuck' _"Uncle, I—"

Uncle held up his hand, silencing him, "No. I don't want to hear it." He watched Zuko critically, "You know she'll find out eventually."

Zuko had always worried about that happening, but he would always shake that thought out of his head dismissing it and that he would think more on that at a later date…but now since Iroh had brought it up…..what would happen when…if Koima ever found out that it was him behind the mask the whole time?

Uncle got up from his chair and took the mask from Zuko's hands. He looked it over, running his fingers over the black eye slits and the white-painted fangs before setting it down on the side table. "Don't break her heart." Uncle breathed with a tired sigh, "She's already been through enough pain, more than anyone could stand. She's not as weak as we think she is, but she is strong in some ways in which we have not come to realize yet. You're playing with her heart; a dangerous game that you both could end up losing and both hearts will be broken. I know you care about her, Prince Zuko, and I'm glad you do. But this is not the right course of action you should take. I won't tell Koi anything…I'll wait for you to tell her when you think you're ready." Uncle Iroh bowed slightly, "Goodnight, Prince Zuko." The old man walked out of the prince's room, closing the door behind him.

Prince Zuko sat down heavily on his bed, the mask in his hands. He sighed as he stared at the mask and it grinned it's permanent fangy grin up at him. It seemed to mock him, grinning despite the sadness in Zuko's heart, it was like it was saying 'Haha, what are you going to do now? She wants to see me. Not you. What are you going to do, oh High Prince of the Firenation? You've fallen in love with her, only to end up causing her to hate you forever for what you did.'

Zuko closed his eyes, "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. No answer came to him.

'_She'll hate me if I tell her. She'll hate me when she finds out…' _Zuko could already imagine Koima slamming herself in her room, yelling that she hated him and would rather be in Zhao's fortress than with him: A lying bastard, that fooled her.

Zuko would die if he heard her say those three words: I hate you! Zuko could still feel Koi's lips on his own…the sweet, seductive flavor of them, the soft compassion that he will savor locked away in his memories to relive whenever he desired.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered….his fingers went limp and the mask fell down from between them. It fell to the ground…and crashed…… Zuko opened his eyes. One eye-slit of the mask that was still intact stared back up at him accusingly, the rest of the mask was a jumble of broken pieces of ivory and pottery: Too many pieces to put back together. It was done.

:;:;:Koima;:;:;:

"That's a beautiful necklace, Koi." Icharu held up the crystal on the ribbon, admiring it with a glow of amazement in his eyes, "So this was why you were gone all yesterday and last night? Huh- Never have Col dress our wounds again, he did more harm than good. The dressing on my ear was so tight it made me go deaf!" Icharu shouted the last few words aloud dramatically, holding a cupped hand to his bandaged ear. We all laughed.

I went to Konan and was cleaning the dressing on his arm, "Well I'm sorry you guys. I won't be gone long next time." I said with a smile. Icharu handed me my necklace back, "You had said that you would be back by dinner. You were gone a lot longer than that."

I swallowed and forced a smile, "I was delayed, but I got back before it was too late." I said as I pretended to be very absorbed into my work of bandaging the side of Homeru's head. A patch or his red hair was missing, burned away by the blast and the skin was covered in horrific burns…he couldn't even feel anything if I tapped my finger on it. It made me feel ill that all the feeling had gone out of it.

Lt. Ji came in holding his head and groaning, muttering occasional curses. I didn't have to ask him to know what the matter was, it was a daily problem. I got up from Homeru's bed and went over to my bag of supplies.

"Can't stay away from that rum can you, lieutenant?" I sighed and made him an Asprina drink. Ji grinned crookedly at me, "Nope! But it's worth seeing you so you can take care of me!" His words were slurred: He was still obviously very drunk. I played along, "I'm flattered, but I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate you saying things like that." When sober, Lt. Ji would tell us that he has the most wild, stubborn wife in the whole Firenation. If his wife fought in the war against the Earth nation, we would win…hands down.

"Aw, she ain't here!"

This wasn't going anywhere. I handed the drink to the lieutenant, "Drink this and go lie down." He did without question and stumbled out of the infirmary in an attempt to get back to his room. I never want to be like that. Drinking inhibits your way of thinking straight and leaves you vulnerable to anything. I have never been allowed to drink, Mama had always forbid it. I haven't even tasted alcohol before….

:Time Gap:

When I saw Zuko later that day I noticed that he looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes and he hadn't given any of the men orders all day. He leaned against the railing of the ship, looking out lazily at the AnYun port.

"Hello." I stepped up beside him. Zuko jumped, "Huh!" Then he saw it was me and he relaxed, "Oh…" He swallowed, "Hello Koi." I looked at him oddly, "Did I startle you? You were zoning out there." I said with a small smile. Zuko tried to stifle a yawn, but it was too hard, "-YAWN- Uh. Yes, you startled me…I'm a bit tired. Sleeping did nothing for me last night. I didn't sleep at all." Zuko yawned again.

"Would you like a cup of Chamomile tea to help you sleep tonight?" I offered, "Personally, I don't like the taste, but it will help."

Zuko shook his head wearily, "Thanks, but it won't help. Don't worry about it, I'll manage." He looked back at my neck, "Nice necklace." He observed from beneath heavy eyelids. My hand went up to the crystal and touched the cool glossiness of it, "Thank you, thank you for the money to buy it."

"You earned it. You left the ship very quickly yesterday evening. Care to explain?"

I told him about Hatus and Akiro, explaining what had happened with the necklace but not about the thief in the market or the man in the mask.

"Uncle did say that he found you on deck late last night, surely it didn't take you that long to get back?" I froze, "Um,. I got lost and was sidetracked." Well, part of that was true, after running away from the thief I was lost.

;Zuko;

'_So she doesn't want to tell me what happened.' _Zuko was oddly disappointed that Koima wouldn't confide in him about last nights events with the thief. It's her business anyway, not his, so he shouldn't pry. He would look suspicious if he did.

"Koima!" They heard Uncle's voice. They both turned, the jolly old man beckoned the girl, "Come with me missy, the stores are calling our names! Let's go shopping since we're going to be here for awhile."

Koima smiled, "Alright." She smiled at Zuko, "I'll see you later. Bye." She ran off to Uncle. Zuko's smile faded as he watched her go. He slumped against the railing, only it holding him up, '_Every time she and I talk we get interrupted!' _Zuko clenched his fists, '_Dammit!'

* * *

_

**Next chapter takes place a few days after this. I'm not grounded anymore. I got my report card and I passed Biology. I got a 87 on my Exam! Boo-yah! The new Avatar episode was so sad for Zuko! He cried! Sadness!**

**But YES! Uncle isn't dead. Wasn't I right? Haha!**

**I went on another date yesterday with Brandon. We went to see X-Men. It was awesome! Beyond belief!**

**Talk to ya later. Don't forget to review! Next chapter…big chapter. Don't miss it!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own Koima.

I didn't get many reviews, but I was happy with the ones I did get. Thank you all. Surprise in this chapter.

Chapter 24

Nothing more delicate than a mind

"I'll be back in an hour or so," I told Zuko, "I'm checking up on Akiro, the boy who broke his arm." It was around that time for me to check on him and his family. I hoped that the bone was healing correctly this time, there's no reason why it shouldn't. By now Akiro's fever and pains should have lessened or disappeared completely was my hope. I found myself anxious and excited to see the nice family once again.

Zuko looked up from his work sharply when I had said, "boy." Something flashed in his eyes, and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Zuko had been calculating the cost of repairs for the boiler room…and by the looks of it it was hard grueling work. Zuko looked unsure, "Do you know how late you'll be?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, but I don't think it will be very long."

Zuko looked out the Navigation room window where the sun could be seen already low in the sky, signaling that dusk would be in a few hours. "If you must go it would be best if you take someone with you."

I frowned, not liking the fact that he was advising that I have…a caretaker, "Why do I need someone with me?" An edge of my temper was coming back, "I'm a big girl. I don't need an escort."

"I know you don't need one-"

"Then why are you suggesting that I have one?" I cut him off. Zuko gave me a look, "-But it would make Uncle and I feel better that you have someone with you. Just to keep an eye on things."

"Who then?"

"Uncle is asleep, otherwise he would take you. I require Lt. Ji to be on hand. Take Jin." Jin is a guard around 20 years old. He has black hair and a small goatee that he could never seem to tame. He was closest to me age besides Zuko. He has a nice sense of humor, but it got him into trouble sometimes_. (Amy. Note. He's the same Jin in my story 'Run Away'. I like him. He is my favorite character besides Koima. He has a likeable quality around him. More like a brother figure.)_

It made me curious why Zuko would want someone to accompany me to the house. Did he know about last time? No, he couldn't: He wasn't there and I haven't told anybody. I put it off as merely a coincidence.

"Fine."

: Time Gap:

Jin and I left the ship shortly after. We headed for the AnYun market and further. I say Jin eyeing the carts of fruit that lay on the side of the road. Before I could reprimand him, he stole a mango from one and bit into it, causing a small squirt of juice to spurt out and dribble down his goatee.

"Where are we off to my little Geisha?" Jin asked after swallowing a big mouthful of the juicy fruit, "And why does the honorable Prince Zuko want me to look after you?" He watched me from the corner of his eye. 'Geisha' is the nickname he had called me ever since I took care of him in the infirmary not long ago for a broken arm. It was him who had broken his arm while showing off for his friends with the Komodo Rhino. I've told Jin to stop calling me that, but he insists, calling it a very high compliment. Geisha are beautiful women he says, welcome anywhere, like angels. Only he is allowed to call me 'Geisha.'

"Don't use that tone when speaking about Prince Zuko." I said tersely, "But last time I was helping a boy who had broke his arm…..but not in the foolish way you did." I added with a little smirk. Jin coughed nervously and I continued, "I'm going back to see if his arm is healing like it should." I finally saw something I recognized; an old abandoned cart. Go left from there and we'll be at the house in no time!

Jin threw the mango pit away once he was done eating, "Why does Prince Zuko want you accompanied?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure." I said absently. I could see the house ahead. Some was drifting out of the chimney and I could see the little girl, Akina, playing out front with a little doll.

"There it is." I announced proudly. Jin and I went up to the little home. Akina looked up when she heard us, she frowned…then smiled when she recognized me, "Miss Koima!"

"Hello Akina. Is your mother or father home?" I smiled hopefully. She nodded and ran inside the house yelling, "Mama Mama! She's back!"

I turned to Jin, "C'mon. And mine your manners." I warned him, knowing that he could be quite unruly and that would make him unwelcome. Jin grinned roguishly, "Well does that girl have any older sisters?" He winked at me.

"Oh stoppit."

We went inside and I could smell dinner cooking as always. Risa came out from the other room, flanked on either side by Akina and a Panyar, I presumed to be Kino. Risa smiled and hugged me tightly, "Oh you're back! It's so good to see you again! Oh. Who's this?" She looked behind me at Jin. It was no doubt strange that a soldier would be following me. Jin was fire nation and we are in a fire nation village, but it was still an odd occurrence. Jin waved faintly to the mother, "Hello. I'm Jin, ma'am."

"He's my…" I paused, I didn't know what to call him. Jin bowed, "I'm her body guard." I looked at him, annoyed. That wasn't what I was thinking. Risa's eyes widened for a moment, "Oh." Jin shouldn't have done that, now I feel like a queen or royal lady, needing an escort wherever I go.

"How is Akiro? Is his arm paining him anymore?" I changed the subject and got right to the point, hoping to sidestep the awkward moment. The front door opened and Akiro strolled in whistling a little tune. I almost didn't recognize him for he had been flushed with fever and was very ill last time I saw him. His right arm was still in the cast I had originally set and hung in a sling. Akiro was much taller than I had guessed. He was lean, but muscled.

He walked in to the room where we were. He saw Jin and stopped mid-stride, "Um, hello?" He looked at Risa, "What's going on?" His eyes shifted from Jin to his mother. I was blocked out of view by Jin's armor.

Jin smiled brightly at the young man, "My lady wishes to see you." He said formally. I punched him in the back, "Oh be quiet Jin. Hello." I stepped out from behind my 'bodyguard' so that Akiro could see me. Akiro's eyes shone with recognition, "Koi." He smiled.

"How is your arm?" I asked, coming over to him to inspect it, "It looks better already."

Akiro allowed me to take him arm out of the sling, "It is a lot better, thanks to you." He beamed, "It's good to see you again." I blushed bright red and I mumbled a, "Thank you."

The swelling had gone down a lot, and I could see that the bone was healing straight this time. There was a long bruise that wrapped around the whole for arm, looking like an ugly bracelet. I touched around the breaking point with my index finger. Akiro winced. But it was good.

"How long ago did the fever break?" I asked as I wrapped the arm again with the splints, tighter now since the swelling had subsided. Risa handed me a cup of tea, "The next morning. And he was able to get up and walk around. He can even fire bend now!"

Akiro lit up hit right hand in a ball of fire, he sighed contentedly, "It feels a lot better. It hurts not to bend for a long time."

:Time Gap:

Jin finished the roast duck we had been offered and he looked out the window, "Koi, I think we should be getting back. I don't need another red mark on my report from Prince Zuko." Jin had already collected a fair amount of red marks during the time I was on the ship, anything from sassing a higher ranked officer, to forgetting to clean and do his job. He was right though; it was getting late and I promised Zuko I would be only be gone an hour.

I stood up from the table, "I'm grateful for your hospitality." I told the family, "But we really must be going."

Risa and Akiro stood, "Thank you for coming over, Koima." Risa said. Akiro nodded, "Will you come visit us again?"

"Our ships repairs are finished. I don't think so. We're leaving tomorrow after noon." Akiro's face fell, "Oh…"

I smiled at him, "It was great meeting you though. Tell Hatus I said hello." They said they would. I felt a tug on my skirt, I looked down into Akina's bright eyes, "I'll miss you. Akiro can play with me again since you fixided his arm. Thank you." She hugged me. I smiled, getting on my knees and returning the hug, "You're welcome. Good bye everyone." I waved.

"Bye Koima."

Jin and I left the house, never to see it or the happy family again…well, until we happen to dock at this port again. Stomachs full and contended, we walked back to the docks. I started getting annoyed with Jin, he would not stop it!

"…didn't you see the way he was looking at you all throughout dinner?" Jin fluttered his eyelashes dramatically, "He looked like a love sick puppy!"

I glared at him, I felt the blood coming up to my cheeks in a furious blush, "No he wasn't. Stop it now!" But, of course, he wouldn't. He kept up the love-sick charade, grabbing my hand and kissing it in a flourish, "Oh my little Geisha! The wonderful angel who hath healed my broken appendage! Allow me to lift you up and we shall run away into the sunset and live happily ever after!" He exclaimed swept me off me feet to carry me bridal style! In horror I hit him, jumping away from him as he dropped me in shock, "Don't touch me!" I hissed. Jin stepped back, shocked beyond belief. A red handprint shone bright red on his cheek where I had hit him.

Suddenly, the realization of what I did hit me. I had been…. I…had a flashback…of Master. I shivered. I didn't want men to touch me like that, to hold me in the way Jin had just did….the memories were just too painful and horrible and I never wanted to relive them again, for all eternity. I closed my eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Jin." I whispered.

Jin came towards me slowly, cautiously, "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I had no right, I shouldn't have-"

"No." I shook my head, "It's my fault." _'Masters fault' _"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I hit you. I just don't like being touched…"

Jin nodded, "I apologize. I didn't know. It won't happen again." I felt so bad that I had acted in such a way. How could he know? I have never told anybody about what happened to me except Uncle. Not even Zuko knows all that had happened, he only knows who sis it when Uncle knows the minimal things that were done to me.

'_Don't think about it.' _I scolded myself, hoping to shake the bad feelings away, '_That isn't going to happen again. He's gone, I'm gone. I'm having a good day and I don't want to ruin it.' _I tried to smile reassuringly at Jin to dispel his worries. By the look of it, I could tell I didn't, "Let's go back to the ship, Jin, before it gets too dark."

He nodded and we went on, Jin keeping his distance from me by having three feet between us.

"Why don't you like being touched?" Jin asked hesitantly, "Most girls like it." Tears came to my eyes…if only he knew. "I'm not like most girls, Jin. All you know about me is that I was found on the ship two months ago, never where I came from or anything about my life. I like to keep it to myself. All it is is bad memories that I don't want to talk about." That was as much as I could tell him. Jin was silent, but nodded, "Okay. Your business is yours, not mine to pry into." He understood. Thank Agni.

I was too preoccupied to notice the ship that was docked beside Zuko's. Jin and I walked up the gangplank onto the deck……and Master's eyes met mine.

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..(blink)……………………………………………………………………………….(faints)**

**The scariest cliffie I have ever written. Even I feel the drama. I wanna lotsa reviews please, make my day!**

**Everyone, check my profile please! I got a myspace! And all those that have myspace acounts, add me on your friend list. My URL thingy is on my profile. Love Ya!**

**V—button down here. Click it and leave a review! More reviews than last chapter! Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Koima.

**The biggest, most important chapter. Everything is revealed.**

Chapter 25

"She belongs to me!"

I was too preoccupied to notice the ship that was docked beside Zuko's. Jin and I walked up the gangplank onto the deck……and Master's eyes met mine.

My breath froze in my throat as I stared at the man who had kept me in a cage for over three years, torturing, abusing, and raping me. The man who haunted my dreams and my life now stared at me in disbelief. He looked just like he always had, nothing had changed about him. A small group of soldiers stood behind him in ranks, obviously his.

Uncle Iroh and our soldiers stared at Master and me in puzzlement while Zuko had a look of sick fear on his face. My nightmare had come alive…he had found me.

**; Zuko;**

"BIIIRD!" Zhao roared and launched himself at the terror stricken girl. Zuko ran between the Admiral and Koima, putting himself in Zhao's was as he shielded Koima with his body, "STOP--!" Zhao rammed him out of his way, Zuko was thrown to the side, landing hard on his back. Zhao grabbed Koima by her throat and a shoulder, lifting her up off the deck floor, shaking her in his rage. "YOU BLOODY BITCH! THIS IS WHERE YOU"VE BEEN HIDING?" Zhao shook her like a rag doll. Koima scratched futilely at the hand that was choking the life out of her. Koima gasped, her mouth trying hard to draw in air, but it was cut off as Zhao squeezed harder.

Zhao was suddenly knocked to the ground by a powerful blast of fire from Zuko. Koima fell out of Zhao's grip a fell to the floor in a heap, choking and gasping for air. Zuko stood in front of her, facing Zhao as he got to his feet. Zuko's face was livid, "STOP! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! COME NEAR HER AND I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Zuko's voice rang out loud and threatening like thunder. The only sound that could be heard was Koima's gasps and sobs. Everyone was too dumbstruck to move, they had no idea what had just happened. What was going on!

Zhao pointed an accusing finger at Zuko, his fists smoked with unimaginable rage, "YOU!" he spat, "You have been harboring this thief! Give her to me, BOY! She belongs to me!"

Uncle Iroh's eyes went wide as realization dawned on him, '_Koima…A.Z…Admiral Zhao! Oh dear Agni! He's the one who beat her!' _Pieces came together for the old General in a terrible puzzle. He felt rage consume him to the boiling point.

"She does NOT belong to you, you Bastard!" Zuko's fists were aflame and blazing, "She didn't steal any money from you! She stays here! Right Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh stepped up beside his nephew, glaring at Zhao. Zhao smirked at him, "Do you even know who _she_ is?" He pointed behind them at Koima, "You don't, do you? She hasn't told any of you! She's mine, Iroh, by the fifth law of combat!"

"What?" Zuko looked at his Uncle. Uncle knew the fifth law of combat by heart. He looked at Koima, disbelieving that she could ever do such a thing…….

_**If a person kills a soldier of any rank then the Commander or one of higher rank that the slain soldier is commissioned under can keep the murderer as prisoner and slave.**_

Koima stared sadly up into Iroh's face, tears streaked down her face, she averted her eyes and nodded, proclaiming that it was true; she had killed one of Zhao's soldiers. Zhao nodded at Iroh's astonished face, "Yes Iroh, by that law she belongs to me!" Zhao made a lunge at Koima again before anyone could move. Koima fell back, scrambling backwards, her face a mask of sick terror, "NO!"

Zuko sent a blast of fire at Zhao, knocking him back away from her. '_Koi killed someone'_ He couldn't believe it. Koima couldn't hurt a fly! Iroh grabbed Koima and held her behind him, using himself as a bigger shield from Zhao, "What does that have to do about who she is? She is Koima!"

Zhao picked himself off the ground, chuckling softly, "Why don't you tell them, Bird!" He called out to Koima, "I'm sure they'd all love to hear who your parents were!"

Koima swallowed back a sob and hid herself behind the big Uncle. Zuko was confused by how Koima was acting, "Her parents?" Koima had rarely spoken about her parents, but what had that to do with anything? Zhao smiled sadistically, "You're not going to tell them are you? I'll do it myself then. That! That piece of _filth_ that you have clinging to you, Iroh, is the only daughter of Commander Keijo!" Iroh's eyes widened but Zhao went on, "Keijo deserted the Navy, as you know, when he 'fell in love' with an Earth Nation Woman! Abandoning the Fire Nation law and refusing to wipe out the village. This…_thing!_ " he pointed at Koima, "Is the result of their treachery!"

Everyone gasped in shock, staring at Koima….she…she is a hybrid?…a half-breed…from their rival nation?

Koima covered her face with her hands in shame, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried.

; Koima;

They know my secret…my mother and father's forbidden union that I've tried to keep hidden all this time. He had just told them my darkest secret. What is Zuko going to do now?…he hates me…and Unc- General Iroh…

Zuko looked at me with an unreadable expression, but one I could see…shock. I couldn't see Iroh's, I didn't want to. Why did Master do this… why couldn't he leave me alone? I stared pleadingly up at Zuko's eyes, silently begging his forgiveness. They were going to kill me, or hand me over to Master who no doubt will beat me to death.

;Zuko;

Zhao went on with his grisly story, "It was my job to go and kill the traitor. It took thirteen years to find him. I killed him, the Earth Nation witch was already dead. And I found that little monster covered in blood, stumbling away from a fallen soldier with a bloodied knife in her hand. She saw that I killed her father. She tried to kill me next…. Do you want to know how!" He shouted at everyone, pausing to receive an answer, None came. He glared at Koima, "She THREW BOULDERS AT ME! SHE'S AN EARTH BENDER!" Cries of surprise came from the soldiers gathered on the deck. Koima is an Earth bender? But she looks like she's Fire Nation, she has Amber eyes. How… They were all speechless, even Iroh and Zuko.

Koima squeezed her eyes shut, no doubt wanting to disappear from the face of the earth, "I'm so sorry.." she whispered. Iroh was thinking quickly. He had remembered Commander Keijo, they had trained with each other many years ago, he remembered when there was a bounty on Keijo's head for when he deserted the Fire Navy… His daughter was now clinging to him, trusting him to protect her from 'Master.' Iroh was now going to do something that he hoped Koima would…understand….

"You…You are an Earth Bender!" Iroh growled from between clenched teeth, his voice dangerously low, more dangerous than lightning and thunder, "The daughter of an Earth Nation bitch and a traitor? Release me!"

Koima pulled herself away from Iroh, tears running down her face as she stared up into the angry eyes of the Dragon of the West. Zuko looked at his Uncle, What was he doing? His Uncle would never do something like this, no matter who it was. Zuko looked at Koima…an Earth Bender…How could she be an earth bender. Zuko didn't know what to think.

Zhao grinned, the General had turned on the little whore, she had no one to protect her worthless hide now. She was as good as his! But his triumph was short lived by what The General said next, "Lock her up in her room! I'll deal with her there!"

Zhao stopped the General, "No. She belongs to me! I'll deal with her!" He demanded. He would not lose her again! General Iroh turned to him, "No. She doesn't belong to you now. I'm higher ranked than you, Zhao. That means it was _my _soldier that she killed. She belongs to me. Do you defy my word, Admiral?"

This was NOT how Zhao wanted things to go; he wanted Bird back for himself. But now the General had her by right! Bird was led away by two guards. Zhao locked eyes with her, her look of terror overwhelmed everything else…but he also saw something else; Hatred. And Anger. She glared at him with enough hatred that it surprised him. She had definitely changes a lot when hiding from him. Oh he would get her back. He would. And he would enjoy her all over again…

Zhao turned back to the fat General and the annoying Prince, "I'll be back to collect my soldiers. Don't leave the AnYun port till I do." He smiled triumphantly at the raged Prince. He made a mental note to get his revenge soon. He bowed mockingly and left the ship, silently planning his 'reunion' with Bird for when he gets her back…

* * *

**I'll give you a moment to take that all in.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**Okay. done. Yes, Koima is an earth bender. She said her father was a Fire bender, but she never talked about her mother. What kind of bender she was, what nation, nothing. Everybody automatically assumed that since Koima has the phenotype (outward appearance) of a Fire bender, she was Fire Nation. Zuko knew that she was not a fire bender. Some people aren't. I have more information in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be a long one. You will find out what happened that night when her village was killed.**

**Oh, This is when Zhao took Zuko's soldiers, but he didn't take them that night. I twist the stories to my own design. Don't kill me. Zhao will be back…oh yes…. He will be back…**

**I want some reviews. Yall have been sadly lacking in reviewing and it makes me sad! Seriously. You're reviews keep me going. Just one word would make a difference, "MORE!" That will do! C'mon people! Or no next chapter! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 26

"Two, actually…"

They hate me now; Uncle, Zuko, Jin, everyone knows my secret that I had tried so hard to keep this whole time. Now because of Master, they all know that I was part their own worst enemy. I had not even looked at the guards as they led me to my room and locked the door….the lock was on my side of the door, they only stood guard so I couldn't get out. I didn't want to go out there where Master is….I felt sick.

My mind brought up memories…bad ones…I barely made it to the bathroom before I was violently ill. '_OH AGNI--!' _I coughed painfully choking on sour bile. I fell on my side and breathed deeply. '_Master…why? Now they know…they know!' _I couldn't bare the look on Zuko and Iroh's face when they heard who I truly was. They were harboring their worst enemy and didn't even realize it. It hurt unbelievably that Iroh said those things…. so deeply. It felt as if my heart was bleeding, it hurt so badly. He called my mother a bitch…she isn't! I love Iroh like another father…and he pushed me away, cast me aside like garbage. Garbage…that's what I am. I am nothing. An abomination that needed to be exterminated. I don't belong anywhere.

I swallowed back the bitter acid in my mouth and hoped that nothing else would come up.

Knock Knock 

I wheeled away from the door at the sound of people on the other side. My worst fear was that Master had convinced Iroh to let him have me, No! I would kill myself before that ever happens. I will not let Master hurt me again!

"Koima." Came a whisper from the other side of the door; it was Zuko. '_No! Please, not Zuko!' _I wouldn't be able to bare it, Zuko knows who…what I am..his enemy. I didn't answer him. The door was locked from the inside, I had locked it. I have seen Zuko's temper before, many times…and imagining all of it directed at me…I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to believe that Zuko wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know him all that well, but he's my friend. I wanted to die, death would be relief from this hell I was living in now.

Zuko's voice came again, "Koi, let me in, please. I'm sorry that he was here. I'm sorry that you saw him. We want to talk to you." I froze, my heart skipping a beat, '_We!'_ Then I heard Iroh's voice come through the door next, calm, soothing, and making me cry in remorse, he was a father to me, "Koi, he's gone now. I didn't mean those things I said; it was an act. Please believe me honey, let us in please!" I heard him beg. It tore at my heart. He called me 'honey' like my father had so many years ago. An act? Uncle does not hate me? But that didn't erase the fact that I was part Earth Nation, that I had kept that secret from them for so long.

I found my voice even though tears choked the words, "Please, I want to make this all go away. I'm sorry for everything! Kill me, I don't deserve to live." I wanted it to be over with, I just wanted to disappear to where I could die alone.

But Zuko's voice came back firm, "We could never hurt you, Koi. Open the door now. We want to talk. Do as I say, please." I wanted so badly to believe them, but Fire Nation is my enemy was what my father, Keijo, always told me when I showed my mother, Hana's, bending abilities. But it was Uncle and Zuko….they have been my family.

"Koima, please." Iroh's voice got me to my feet and shuffle to the door. Whatever happened next would be out of my hands. I unlocked the door and opened it. Uncle Iroh and Zuko looked at me. Uncle saw my face and he wrapped his big arms around me, pulling me into a big comforting embrace, "Koima." He murmured into my ear. I held onto him and everything in me broke down in a flood.

; Zuko;

Zuko watched as Koima hung onto his uncle, her face buried in his chest and hic uncle trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities. '_I've never seen her like this. She's never been this upset before, seeing Zhao really…' _Zuko couldn't think of a word that could describe this sort of pain that he saw in Koima right now. '_Killed her.' _Was the closest he could come. Zuko closed the door behind them, allowing them some privacy without anyone walking by and over hearing them.

Zuko's rage was immeasurable, all of it had to do with Zhao. Zhao was there because he was taking all of Zuko's soldiers…even the cook. They were to be ready to leave by tomorrow to go to the North Pole under Zhao's command. It was all lost for Zuko, the only soldiers that were left were the ones who couldn't move; the four men in the infirmary, even Col who couldn't fight was told to join Zhao's ship. Zuko pushed that problem aside, now it was Koima, not he that needed comforting.

He had broken his promise to her, she had seen Zhao, and Zhao had seen her. Zuko went beside his Uncle and reached out a hesitant hand out to Koi. He patted her shoulder gently trying to console her in the best way he knew of. Iroh glanced at Zuko who hesitantly tried to calm the girl. Iroh smiled inwardly, '_he's learning.'_

"Koima, it's alright." Zuko said, looking at his Uncle uncertainly, "He won't get you. Uncle and I will stop him. Please don't cry." Zuko found himself begging her.

"He's right Koima. Zhao will never get what he wants." Iroh hugged her as she cried, "We would never want you to leave us. You being Earth nation doesn't affect us. We love you as you are, don't think otherwise. Sure it surprised us, but we don't hate you for being who you are. I always knew there was something special about you the moment I laid eyes on you." Iroh laid his cheek against the top of Koima's raven black hair, "I knew your father well, Koi. He was a good man, kind, smart, courageous, and not afraid to stand up for what he believed in." Uncle tilted Koima's chin up so that she could look into his eyes. He smiled kindly at her, wiping away her tears with one wrinkled thumb, "He brought you up right. You are a splitting image of your father. I can see it now." Koima smiled faintly at that.  
"It was originally my job as General to go after your father." Iroh admitted. He remembered his father, Azulon, issuing the order out to him over 16 years ago, "But I had refused. You see, Keijo was my friend, Koima. And I rejected the order and it was given to Zhao instead."

"But I am a bender! An Earth bender!" Koima blurted out, "You can't protect me! I'm your enemy!"

Zuko spoke up, "No you aren't." he stated boldly.

"But I'm a Eart-"

"It doesn't matter what you are." Zuko cut her off, "You are our friend and you being part Earth nation doesn't change that. We like you for who you are."

Koima looked up at him, he smiled at her and slowly, she smiled back, "I'm sorry for not telling you before. Papa always said to keep my bending a secret from any Fire nation. Because of my parents, I'm stuck between nations, never fully belonging in one or the other. So I really can't say that I'm Firenation, or Earthnation."

Iroh suddenly remembered something, how could he overlook something as important as this? "Koima, how long has it been since you last Earth bended?"

"The last time was when I took a walk at that island that we stopped at over a month ago." _'When she had met the Avatar,_' Iroh remembered. "That long? How could you survive?" It hurt unbearably to not bend your element for very long, after two weeks it would make your body ache with pains.

"I've been through longer. 3 years in a cage." Koima said, "I've had to satisfy myself by bending the sand that fell out of…Admiral's boots. That held off the aching…the worst of it." _'She's not as weak as we think she is, but she is strong in some ways in which we have not come to realize yet' what Uncle had said…'_ Zuko understood them now. Even the strongest bender alive could never hold out longer than two months. But three years? Bending only a few grains of sand…. In all of Zuko and Iroh's years, they have never heard of such a great feat. They could see that Koima was telling the truth, what other reason would she have to lie to them?

Uncle Iroh stood up and guided Koima to the bed, "I'll be right back." He left the room and was back a minute later. He went and sat beside Koima on the bed., The mattress protested loudly as it creaked under his mass. "Here." Uncle held out his hand and opened it. Three pieces of ships coal lay in it, the residue leaving small black smudges on his palm. Koima smiled, but looked at them warily, "Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded, "Do some bending." He urged her.

Koima held her hand over Iroh's outstretched palm and the three pieces of coal rose up into her hand. She turned her hand upright and twisted the coal and made them move in intricate patterns above her hand. Zuko watched in awe that she could do that so easily, with no effort at all it seemed. He studied her face while she bended. The fear and sadness had vanished; she was smiling faintly, her eyes dancing with subdued happiness that she no longer had to hide her gift from them.

"I'm not very good." Koima admitted when one coal fell from the aerial pattern and clattered to the floor. When that fell, the others followed, clacking to the floor. Koima held her hand back out, palm down, and each rose back into it and she set them down on her lap. She shook her head, "I had many chores at home, and I rarely had time to do bending." She yawned.

Uncle patted her back and smiled, "Well you can bend earth better than I can." He joked, "But I think it's time for you to be getting to bed." Koima nodded, "Alright. Goodnight Uncle." Uncle Iroh gave her a warm hug and kissed the top of her forehead tenderly, "Good night, little fish." A tear appears and rolled down his cheek.

Zuko nodded, "Goodnight Koi." He said as he and Uncle stepped out of the room.

I was going to leave it off right there. But I felt like there was hardly any action in it. So I will give you the next chapter.

;:;:; Koima;:;:;:

'_No, no! Please, no dreams about him! Please Agni, I don't want to be sick again!' _Once Uncle and Zuko had left, I had went to bed, and the dreams of Master invaded my senses. It was like a lightning flash of images of Master flooded into my mind. The dreams made clearer and more terrible by the fact that I had seen him only an hour before. I stumbled out of my bed and sank to the floor, holding onto the bedpost to keep me from crashing to the floor and injuring myself

"Don't think about him!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to pull myself back up, "He's gone!"

'_But he is coming back.' _Said a cold voice deep inside my mind. A voice that resided with the horrible memories.

'_No! No he's not!'_

'_He will stop at nothing until you're either his…or dead.'_ Master grinned at me from the memories of my mind. Why am I remembering all of this now? Why now?

'_Stop crying you little bitch!'_ Master snarled at me. I could almost feel the blow I would receive from not obeying, '_You weak little slut. Here, I'll give you something to cry about!'_

I opened my eyes to banish the image, "Leave me alone!"

; Zuko;

"_Leave me alone!"_

Zuko paused in the hallway, his ears catching the terrified shout from Koima's room. Who was she yelling at?….Zhao! Did he sneak on the ship? Was he in her room now! Zuko dashed to Koima's room, fearing the worst.

But when he staggered in, all he saw was Koima leaning against her bed, in her nightgown, her arms wrapped around her knees and shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were wide in untold fear, '_What was going on?'_

"Koima…Are you alright?" Zuko kneeled beside her on the floor, cautious to keep his distance as not to frighten her further. She nodded, "I'm fine." But Zuko could tell she was lying. Her eyes averted away from his gaze. He knew the reason of her fear, Zhao, but that wasn't all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko mirrored his Uncle's words whenever he wanted him to talk about what was troubling him. Zuko always felt a little better when he and his Uncle talked, he hoped it would work with Koima.

Koima shook her head, "It's just bad memories. I'm fine." She stood up shakily, "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"You're worried because of him," Zuko figured out, "Aren't you?" Koima stopped in her tracks, she didn't face him. Koima's reply was monotone, not expressing any emotion despite what she said, "I'm afraid that he'll find a way to get me back. He has sources; he would always tell me if I ever happened to get out of my cage he would always find me. My punishment would be worse than anything he had ever done to me before. He would lock me in that cage for days sometimes when hew as gone away on voyages, leaving me there with no food or anything. He said that when he got his hands on me after I escape he would leave me to rot in that cage and get another girl to become his 'Bird'" Koima's voice hitched, "That thought…of another girl going through what I had that made me behave the best I could, trying to survive on what little I had so he wouldn't do that to other girls." Koima hugged herself and Zuko saw her shoulders shake. He got up and laid a hand on her shoulder...she didn't shirk him off, "I never want to see him again, but if it meant I would be saving some girl the pain, then I'd go to him willingly."

"Don't." Zuko said, turning her around to face him, "He's a monster. I'll kill him so he doesn't hurt any more people. He won't get you. I promise." Zuko paused, "He can't have you, you 'belong' to Uncle now. Since you killed one of his soldiers. What I don't get is, why you killed that one soldier."

Koima looked at him. Her eyes were dry, but full of heartache and sadness, yanking at Zuko's own heart. She smiled faintly, "Two, actually."

"Huh?" Zuko couldn't have heard right. Little Koima…killing two soldiers?

"I killed two. Admiral only saw me kill one, outside my house. The other on I had killed was inside…in my room." Koi looked away and it dawned on Zuko. It felt as if someone was squeezing his chest, choking the air out of him.

"Y-you were…" He couldn't form the word…it was too horrible to say. Koi shook her head, "Not that time. He tried, right after he killed my mother right in front of me, saying that she was too old." Koima took a shaky breath and Zuko could see that she was trying very hard to keep her composure for him, it was very hard for her. Koima went on, but in a more hushed tone, "I had begged him, but he would only laugh. I got my hands on the dagger that was in his armor, a-and.—" Koima choked, "I-I st-stabbed him…not in the chest…but in –in the eyes."

Zuko swallowed back the lump in his throat. He had the image of a 13 year old Koima with a dagger in her hand, stabbing the man who was going to rape her, stabbing him in the eye and blood splashing onto her…Zuko never would have thought Koima would be someone that would hurt someone…kill him even. Terror could make you do the most horrible things.

Koima shook her head to get rid of the memory, "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"No." Zuko said, "Continue. I want to hear." He knew she had to get it all out, it had worked for him. Zuko regretted telling her to continue, for what she said next….he closed his eyes.

"A-after he died, I went to look for my father. Outside was horrible; fire everywhere, people screaming for each other and the sound of men, women, children…dying. I saw bodies of my friends in the dirt…" Koima's voice became husky with tears, "The girls…. close to my age…Leya, Fen, Alie, they had their skirts yanked up…ripped clothes…their eyes." Koima couldn't stand, her knees gave way and she sat down heavily on the floor, shaking as images of her friends filled her mind, "Their eyes were open, but there was no life in them…horror terror, was in their eyes. I couldn't stop to cry, I had to find my father. Another soldier came at me, grabbing me from behind. I screamed and slashed at him. I got him in the throat," She shivered, "That was the one Admiral saw me kill. He had my father in his hands. I was screaming for him to let Papa go…Zhao only squeezed, making my father paralyzed—" Zuko noticed that Koima didn't say Master or Admiral, she had used Zhao's name, "—Zhao saw that I was Papa's daughter. Papa apologized to me right before Zhao broke his neck…Zhao kept me as prisoner ever since." She finished softly. Zuko already could guess all that had happened after. '_And only when she was 13.'_

Koima didn't cry, she only stared off in space…breathing shallowly. Zuko sat down beside her, "I'm sorry…I never knew."

"No one did. Now you do." Koi looked away from him, "But thank you for listening. I felt like I had to tell someone I trusted."

"Thank you for trusting me." Zuko said. He sighed, "Is he the reason why you don't sing?" He surprised himself by even asking. Koima looked up, "You have a nice voice. I can tell you can sing." Zuko was hesitant saying that last part when he saw Koima blink and a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her lap.

She nodded, "Yes, I can sing. He's the reason I don't like to anymore."

Zuko saw that she didn't want to talk about it, he didn't press the matter further, but said this, "One day, I wish to hear you sing."

Koima didn't say anything, only nodded, not saying she will but he could wish all that he wanted.

"Will you be alright tonight?"

Koima nodded, "I'll be fine. Goodnight Zuko."

Zuko got up, taking her hand and pulling her up also, "Go to bed Koima. You'll be safe." She got into her bed and stared at him from the covers, her amber eyes gleamed almost predatory in the firelight. "Thank you." He almost didn't hear her, her voice was so soft.

"You don't need to thank me. Goodnight Koima." Zuko extinguished the flames and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sir?" Zuko saw Jin. He came up to Zuko, glancing at the door of Koima's room, "I-Is she alright, sir?" So Jin didn't mind Koi being an Earth bender…

Zuko nodded, "I believe so. Why do you care?" He tested. Jin gulped, "S-She's my friend, sir, and I was worried about her."

"She's an Earth bender, you know, you're enemy." Jin stood fast, "That may be so, sir, but she is still my friend. It makes no difference to me that she is an Earth bender, a Water bender, or an Airbender. She is still the same person she was yesterday."

Zuko smiled faintly, "Very well. I want you to guard this door, no one goes in except Iroh and me. Understood?"

Jin saluted, "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**My fingers hurt! Yes… Zuko's a little OOC. Sorry. You see, Iroh had to put on an act for Zhao, or he would've been in danger also. I love Jin. He is awesome. I can put him in any story and he's the same character, acts the same way, is as kind and funny. I want him for a brother! **

**Here's a question for ya'll. Which character in this story do you like the most. A character of my making. No Zuko or Iroh. Sorry. Let's see if I can name them all…..**

_**1. Koima (Koi)**_

_**2. Jin**_

_**3. Col**_

_**4. Icharu (Ichi)**_

_**5. Konan**_

_**6. Nihoku**_

_**7. Homeru**_

_**8. Akina- (Akiro's little sister)**_

_**9. Hatus-(jeweler, Akiro and Akina's father)**_

_**10. Akiro-(boy who broke his arm)**_

_**11. Risa-(Hatus' wife. Mother to Akiro and Akina)**_

**This is just to see if I make likeable characters. Please tell me! I'll keep a tally.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! The same rule goes for this one! Come check out my myspace ya'll. It looks good and I got music! Brandon put it on for me!**

**my name is theblackenigma, look for me.**

**The title for the sequel is in this chapter. In the first section before I put the second chapter in there. The exact words. Whoever can guess it….will get a prize. He or she will be able to read the first chapter of the sequel before anyone else can. Let the guessing begin. You each have two guesses. Good luck.**

**I won't be posting for awhile, I'm leaving and won't have computer access. So I'll talk to y'all later. Bye! I want lotsa reviews! -Amy**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: O do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Koima, Jin, Col…. and everyone else that was on the list in the last chapter.

Chapter 27

"You're worse than Zhao! I trusted you!"

"_You were…" "Not that time…" _Koima's face stayed in Zuko's minds eye. The look in her eyes….He could see the pain in them. Zuko sighed, trying to banish her words from her mind. She had been beaten…raped….for over three years. Zuko's chest was tight, making it hard to breathe. The woman he loved with all his heart had been brutally tortured and abused…even before he had been banished. If only he knew… he could've stopped it!

Zuko vaguely remembered when Zhao had stopped having war conferences in his room with Ozai and Zuko. Zuko hadn't minded at all, he hated going with his father to Zhao's conferences.

'_It's because he had Koima in there.'_ Zuko gritted his teeth in anger, '_So much pain… all that Zhao had caused.' _Zhao loves to put people in pain; taking all of Zuko's soldiers, his crew…but much worse….hurting Koima.

Zuko clenched his fists in the sheets, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling, '_I will get revenge. That bloody bastard will wish he had never been born! I'll kill him…I swear to Agni I will!'_

There was nothing he could do now, Zuko tried to relax and drift off to sleep. His last coherent thought before he succumbed to sleep was one of guilt, "If only I knew."

(Dream)+

Zuko wandered through the halls of his palace, it was eerily quiet and the slightest noise sounded deafening. He could only hear the faint echo of his boots on the rock floor, echoing down the endless halls to fade into darkness. Zuko didn't know why he was in the palace; he didn't know he was even here. Wasn't he on the ship? He couldn't remember…he forgot all about it when he saw a familiar figure.

_The girl was coming out of a room, closing the door behind her and walking away down the hall to another door._

"_Koima!" Zuko shouted and ran after her. She turned to him. It was her! She bowed low, "Good evening, Prince Zuko."_

"_Huh?" Zuko stopped. Why was she being so formal? She had never acted like this even on the ship. What was going on? When Zuko didn't say anything, Koima moved on going to the next room. Zuko followed her in, curious._

"_Koima, what are you doing?" He closed the door behind them. She was watering the flowers on the dresser table, no doubt this was one of the noble rooms; it was so elegantly furnished. Koima straightened up and smiled modestly at him._

"_Water flowers and cleaning rooms, sire."_

"_Why are you calling me 'Prince' and 'Sire', Koima?"_

_She looked at him oddly, "Because you are, Sire. It would be disrespect for a servant to call you anything less."_

_Zuko frowned. This was not making any sense…Koima a servant?_

"_When did you become a servant?"_

"_I've been one all my life, Prince Zuko. My mother is one also."_

'_Hold up!' "You're mother? She's Earth Nation…she's dead."_

_Koima shook her head, "Earth Nation? No sire, my mother is alive and well, working in the kitchens. My father would never marry one of those heartless savages." Koima bent to straighten out the bedspread of an extravagant four-poster bed. Zuko's eyes widened. Koi's shirt rose in the back from the movement, exposing pale, smooth, unmarred skin. No burn mark of Zuko's hand!_

'_She's been a servant her whole life…her mother is alive…and no burn mark…that means no Zhao?' Zuko smiled, no Zhao…_

_Zuko reached out and grabbed Koima's shoulder and made her face him. She looked up at him expressionless, then he caught her lips on his, pressing her against him as he kissed her. Zuko didn't see her reaction; neither did he care what she was thinking. He had what he wanted now, and nothing was going to stop him from what he had so long desired._

"_Mine." He growled hoarsely and threw her down on the freshly made bed, "You're mine." He pulled down the neck of her tunic, tearing it off without a care. He vaguely noticed Koima struggling under him. He could faintly hear her cries of 'stop!' and 'no, please!' It was like he wasn't all there, it was like he was watching it from far away. He wanted her, and he wanted her now! Zuko tore her shirt off, smothering her with kisses and groping her roughly. His only thoughts were of want and need, thoughts of having her naked under him as he satisfied his built up desire and lust…_

"…_Stop, Zuko! Uncle, Help!" Those few words brought Zuko back to his senses. He looked down at Koima, she was crying. She was not the servant girl Koima…She was Koi now, the one who had been hurt, abused, tortured, and raped for three years. Zuko had been forcing himself on her…_

_He pushed himself off away from her. Right before his eyes, purple marks were appearing on the exposed skin of her body, burns reforming and cuts indenting her arms and face at a startling rate. Koima seemed to shrink…She now looked like she had when he'd first seen her: Broken, abused, bruised, tortured, and burned. She stood up shakily from the bed; her bright amber eyes had tears in them._

"_I-I trusted y-you, Zuko." She said, walking unsteadily to him. Zuko was horrified, she looked like a walking skeleton…he was disgusted in himself…he had hurt her!_

"_You were my friend-"_

"_I'm sorry!" But Koima didn't listen, she continued, "You said you would protect me from Zhao… you always said you would never hurt me…you couldn't even protect me from yourself!" Koima collapsed to her knees, her legs too weak to support her. Zuko ran forward to help her. She pulled away from him, slapping his hands away. "Don't touch me! I hate you! You're worse than Zhao! I **trusted** you!" Her words stopped Zuko's heart, stopping everything in him. He was worse than Zhao; he had betrayed her trust. She had trusted him…and he had been trying to force her…he had almost raped her…_

"_K-Koima-"_

_Zhao appeared beside Koima, his arms around her small frail body. Zuko stared in disbelief. "I got her now, boy!" Zhao grinned sadistically at Zuko._

"_NO!" Zuko reached out for Koima, to save her from Zhao, but she pulled deeper into Zhao's embrace. Her eyes stared accusingly at him, "I rather be with Master than with a traitor like you!"_

"_Koima!" He pleaded._

_She glared at him, "I'd rather die!"_

_Zhao smiled cruelly, "Worse than me eh, Zuko? Stupid boy, She's mine Bird, we have a lot to catch up on…" They vanished, leaving Zuko standing in an empty room. NO!_

"_KOIMAAAAAAA!"_

_(End Dream)_

"Koimaaaaaa!" Zuko shot up in bed, breathing hard and heart pounding in his chest, sounding loud in his ears. He was in his room on the ship, not in the palace.

'_It was a dream…a nightmare…' _Zuko rubbed his face and eyes, trying to bring himself back to reality. It was a bad dream; he didn't betray Koima…

'_You did, in your mind.' _Zuko covered his face, "I'm worse than Zhao." How could he think of such things especially after what Koima had gone through for so long?

'_What a nightmare.' _Zuko could still see Koima's battered form in his mind's eye, her eyes mirroring his betrayal and her pain.

'_Oh Agni, What do I do?…' _Zuko closed his eyes, '_I love her, but I don't want to betray her, hurt her.' _Zuko looked out the window. It was day, and he could hear the distant sounds of men on board. Zuko got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. He breathed easier though his heart was still hammering in his chest. What if it had been real? What if he had done those things to her? Zuko knew it was only a dream, but he could not help wondering what would happen if he had? He'd kill himself from shame, he knew. Zuko stared at his reflection in the water, he pulled the drain and watched it swirl down. He shook his head, '_I will never hurt her.'_

:;Koima;:

'_Does everyone hate me now? Because I am an Earthbender?' _This thought kept me from openeing my door. Would they kill me? Zuko and Uncle won't kill me, but that doesn't mean the others won't. I reached into my shirt pocket and touched the rough texture of the coal. It was Earth, and Earth was steadfast and unwavering. I would not find out anything if I stood in here worrying about it. I took a deep breath…and opened my door.

"'ello, Koi.":

"AIEE!" I fell down back away from the door. Jin looked in the room at me, he smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Did I startle you?" He helped me to my feet.

"Yes you did. What are you doing outside my do-" I stopped and stepped away from him. "You…you're not going to kill me..are you?" Jin looked genually surprised, "Kill you? Hell no! Why would I do that?"

I blinked, "You were there last night. You know that I am an Earthbender."

Jin shrugged, "That doen't change who you are. I would never kill you, or hurt you for that matter. You know me better than that." His words relieved me, it was reassuring that he was still my friend. Now it didn't seem like the whole world was against me, I had Jin, Zuko, and Uncle. But what about the others? Col, Icharu, Lt. Ji….the rest of the ship?

"What were you doing outside my door, Jin?" I asked now that my initial shock had worn off.

"Prince Zuko told me to stand guard to keep anyone from coming in except him and General Iroh."

"Did anyone try to get in?"

Jin nodded, "In fact, a few men came by asking if you were alright." He smiled at me,"Col and some of the others. When they heard that Admiral Zhao was responsible for…hurting you, they came to see how you were….the fact that you are Earth nation also doesn't mean anything to them. We like the same…Koi?…Koi are you alright?" He saw the tears in my eyes. I nodded, "I'm fine, just knowing that they don't hate me just….justs…" I smiled, "I don't feel so bad now."

"Why should you feel bad for who you are?" Jin said, "You didn't choose to be part EarthNation. You should be glad of who you are. You are the first Firenation Earth bender in the world!" That was news to me! "We care for you as you care for us. There's no way any of us could hate you." I smiled.

"I'll escort you to the galley, my little Geisha." Jin smiled kindly. I shook my head, "To the infirmary first, please?"

Jin bowed, "As you wish."

He and I left my room and went down to the infirmary. Just as Jin had said, I didn't receive any glares from anyone…only smiled…but there was something behind those smiles: sadness….

"Jin, what is going on?" I questioned as we entered the infirmary. Jin's eyes were downcast as he told me, "We're leaving, Koi, all of us except a few. You're among the few that are staying."

"What?" Leaving? "Why are you leaving?"

Col came up to us, his expression morbid also, "That's why Zhao was here. He's getting every soldier to join his fleet. We are all sailing to the North Pole. We're having war with the Water Nation."

"Oh Agni." I gasped, "But you're not a soldier, Col."

"Me also, even the cooks are going. He wants every avalible one." I looked at the four sleeping forms in the infirmary beds, "Who are the ones staying?"

"Them," Col indicated the four, "You, General Iroh, and Prince Zuko."

I had to sit down. Everyone except us? "So…everyone? But how will Zuko get the Avatar?"

"That's what Zhao is trying to do." Zuko repled solemly, "He's done everything; destroying the Water Nation and capturing the Avatar. We're leaving today." This was horrible; he had ruined everything for Zuko! I hate him!

I watched Icharu, Konan, Homeru, and Nihoku. "Do they know?"

Jin and Col nodded, "Yes, they're pretty down about it."

Col smiled at me, "Since I'm going, that leaves you to take care of them. Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded, "Yes, Sir. I won't let you down.

He smiled, "Good girl."

"You men need to pack."

We turned to Iroh strolling in to the infirmary, "You all are leaving in an hour."

"Yes, Sir." Col and Jin bowed. Jin flashed me a smiled before disappearing through the door. When they were gone Uncle Iroh smiled at me, "And how are you feeling, Miss Koima?"

"Alright. But how come I didn't know about this?"

Iroh sighed, "Zhao came with the news yesterday. I don't want you to worry about it, okay? Matters are being dealt with."

"What about Zuko?"

"He's…well…he's not happy about this arrangement." Uncle saw that I was frowning, "Things will be alright." He assured.

I nodded, "Okay." But how could things turn out okay?…….

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. **

**Thank you all for your prayers for my parents…because they have been answered! They are back together! Thank you all so much! Yall are the best people in the world! That dream came out of no where! It just got lodged into my head. Zuko had a wet dream gone bad. Lol.**

**Hey, I updated my myspace! Go to my Fanfiction profile and the link to my myspace is there. Just click it. My boyfriend is on there too on my friend list. Hehe! Come say hi! I'm always looking for more friends, especially from Fanfiction.**

**None of yall got the sequel title right. A lot of yall said, 'Goodnight little fish.' But that's not the title! The title for the sequel is… (drumroll) **

"**Stuck between Nations" Tadaaaa! It was going to be torn between nations, but no. she's stuck, not torn. Keep an eye out for the sequel. It will probably be up before the end of the summer. Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima and Jin and Col……and many others.

Chapter 28

"Where's Koima?"

"Let me handle the bitch, General!" Zhao argued with General Iroh, "She's my problem to deal with."

Zhao had come to collect the soldiers at midday, and now he argued that he wanted Koima also. But Iroh would not allow him. It was hard for Uncle to act like he hated Koima. It was Zuko's decision if Koima stayed or went with Zhao. And, of course, Zuko wanted her to stay, much to Zhao frustration.

"She belongs to me now!" Zuko said to Zhao, "She's mine. You cannot have her, it's my decision, not yours."

Zhao glared at him hatefully, "She's your enemy, boy! General!"

"I can do nothing, Zhao." Iroh said, "As much as I want to turn her over to you I am under the command of my nephew." Which was a total lie, Uncle didn't want Koi to go back to Zhao. After seeing her the day they had first found her, Iroh was sure what those wounds were minor compared to what Zhao would do to her once he got her back.

Zhao gritted his teeth in anger and frustration, this was not how he wanted things to go. But that Stupid Prince was unmoving. '_I will get you!'_ Zhao thought, '_You'll pay for this. If I can't have her then no one can!'_

"Having her will be the death of you." He told the Prince, "She'll murder you in bed if she doesn't poison you. It's your funeral."

Zhao looked up at the porthole window below the Navigation room door. Bird's eyes met his. Her eyes went wide with fear when he glared at her. '_Enjoy your last day on earth, Bird.' _He said, '_It will be ending soon.' _He saw her pull away from the window, vanishing from view. Zhao growled and marched with the ranks of soldiers off the ship. '_I will find a way.'_

:;:;:Koima;:;:;

"Koima, what is going to happen to us?" Nihoku asked from his bed. The other three asked also. I wiped away a tear, trying to keep myself busy changing bandages. Everyone was gone…Col, Jin, Lt. Ji…all of the soldiers and even the funny cooks. We were all that was left.

I shook my head and sat down on the end of Homeru's bed to rest. "I don't know. You can al go back to your families?" I said hoping to sound cheerful for their sakes. There was nothing else they could do. Icharu cheered up, "I can see my little sister again! She's fourteen years old now; time for her to get her first kimono." A girl getting her first kimono was a grand even for a family, a moment that a girl was now a woman. Nihoku exclaimed that he could see his wife again. She was pregnant with their first child when he left, the baby would be two years old now. Homeru can go back to his farm and Konan back to his fiancé who had been waiting for him all this time.

I had to smile, all the men were in higher spirits now instead of being grim that they were left behind. '_What's going to happen to me? What was going to happen to Zuko and Uncle? We can't search for the Avatar without a crew.'_ I looked out the door, '_How is he taking it?'_

;Zuko;

"Prince Zuko, I'm going out for an hour or so. Will you be alright?" Uncle Iroh looked into the dark room that is his nephews. Prince Zuko did not look at him, he was facing the wall, his thoughts to his own. There was no hope now because of Zhao. He did this to kill Zuko's spirits of ever returning home. And Zuko was bitter.

Iroh sighed, "Sitting in the dark is not going to do you any good."

Zuko said nothing. Uncle closed the door and left the ship. Zuko closed his eyes and dozed off.

:;Pirates;:

The pirates snuck onto the ships deck when they saw the old General leave, humming '_Four seasons, Four loves'_ to himself. Their instructions had been clear. They would have gladly done it for revenge alone, but the Admiral's donation made them all the happier to accept. They got the kegs of blasting jelly out and started to place them in the best spots. "C'mon!' One of them hissed bad temperedly, "And be quiet!" Despite this order, there was a loud…..CLANG!

;Zuko;

CLANG!

Zuko sat up in his bed, now wide-awake from the noise. What was that? "Uncle?" Had Uncle come back so soon? Had he forgotten something again? Zuko stood up and went to the door and looked out. There was no one in the hallway but him.

"Koi?" There was no answer. Odd. The silence sounded eerie from the absence of the normal crew bluster that always inhabited the ship. Zuko slipped on his robe and headed for the Navigation room to investigate.

;Koima;

All of the men were asleep, finally. I made one last round, checking to see if there was anything else that needed to be done before I retired to my own bed. There wasn't. I went to an empty bed by the window and collapsed onto it, too tired to move.

I touched the crystal necklace hanging from my neck, feeling the cool smooth stone, my mind off in a different place and time……

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling that shook the whole ship…then a loud explosion. There was a blinding flash and a rush of heat as I felt myself being thrown backwards by the blast. Metal tore at my face and arms before I was submerged water….then…darkness…

;Iroh;

Iroh looked back when he heard the blast, a mushroom cloud of fire rose up into the air over the place where Prince Zuko's ship was docked. Terror filled him when he remembered who was on the ship:

"_ZUKO! KOIMA!" _Iroh ran all the way back to what was left of the docks…and the ship. Smoking debris floated in the water, still on fire.

_"KOIMA! ZUKO!" _Iroh shouted, running back and forth on the beach shore, "Oh no! _ZUKOOOO! KOOOOOOI!"_

;Zuko;

Zuko's face burned with pain. He could hear someone…Uncle…calling his name. "_ZUKO!" _He opened his eyes and was looking at the smoking remnants of his ship. He felt a moments puzzlement…then it all came back to him. Parrot, Pirates…. Zhao. '_He tried to kill me!'_ Zuko held onto a piece of his Uncles Pai Sho table. A few tiles were floating in the water around him.

He groaned, everything hurt…even his eyes. Holding onto the game table he kicked his way to shore where he could hear Uncle calling his name. Uncle was also calling another name….

_"ZUKO! KOIMA!"_

'_KOI!'_ Zuko's heart skipped a beat. He had thought she had gone with Uncle! She was on the ship?

"UH-KLE!" Zuko choked painfully. His mouth felt like it was lined with salt. He spat out a mouthful of water.

"ZUKO?" His Uncle saw him, "Oh thank Agni you're alive!" Uncle helped Zuko board the dock. "Where's Koima?" Iroh said suddenly, his face white with fright. He had thought that Koima would have been with Zuko. Where is she? Uncle feared the worse.

Zuko tore off his soaked robe so he could swim better, "She wasn't with me. She's still out there! _KOIMA_!" He shouted. The only answer he received was the crackling of the fire.

'_Oh Agni.'_ Zuko dove into the water. The salt stung his face almost to the point of crying. He ignored it and swam hard, "_KOIMA!" _He shouted. Terror coursed through his body at the thought of losing her, especially like this, without even finding her body to bury.

Zuko stopped when he felt something brush against his leg…a hand! Koima! Zuko reached down and grabbed it and pulled up as quickly as he could. Instead of Koima, Icharu surfaced. Zuko swallowed. Icharu stared at him through cloudy dead eyes. If Koima was in the infirmary with them…

Zuko let go of the man's limp hand and Icharu sank back underneath the surface.

_"KOIMA_!" Zuko pushed aside floating debris and crates that held food they had purchased only a few days ago. '_Where is she?'_ Zuko looked away hurriedly. Another man lay floating in the water, his body was partially held up by a part of an infirmary bed. The cause of death was plainly seen in the pieces of metal imbedded in the man's back and sides. This was the remains of Konan. Zuko swallowed back the bile that bubbled in the back of his throat. Koi could look like that… '_Please Agni, not her, please not Koima.' _Zuko prayed, '_This is not fair. She deserves better than this!'_

He threw his head back and gave one last yell, "_KOOOIMAAA_!"

"Zu-koh!" He heard Koima's voice, but it was faint in the crackling of fire and things collapsing.

"KOIMA!" She was alive! Where was she! "Where are you!" He shouted as loud as he could. There was a long silence and he feared that she had passed out or even worse. Then….mercifully, "-cough- He-Here! Over…here! 'ELP!"

He followed the sound of her voice and saw her holding on to part pf the ship that was a mass of melted metal, her arms around one of the melted support beams that had once been the storage room. Koima was almost submerged; the water was up to her cheeks. She struggled to keep her mouth above the water, "Help!" She spluttered and coughed, "Something…is pulling me down!" She gasped.

Zuko swam over to her as fast as he could. Her face was covered in cuts and burns. One bad cut was over her eyebrow and it still bled horribly.

"Where? What's holding you down?" He grabbed her around the middle and pulled up, his arm holding onto the beam to keep himself up also. She coughed and clung to his neck as she tried to breathe, "My legs…it feels like rope. It hurts…" She whimpered. Zuko tried to pull her away in hope of dislodging the ropes hold on her legs. She didn't move. She was truly stuck. Koima cried out as the ropes cut into her legs, her hold on Zuko tightened. Zuko was thinking quickly, "Can you swim down and untie yourself?"

Koima shook her head, "I can't swim!" Oh Agni.

"Hold onto the beam again. I'm going under." Zuko made sure she had tight hold of the beam, "Don't let go." He ducked under the water and felt down her legs for the rope. He got it. It was apart of the rigging under the deck. There were pulleys and weights tied with the rope, pulling Koima down. He pulled the ropes hard to loose them. They didn't budge. He tried again, but to no avail. His lungs screamed for air so he had to go up.

"They won't come off." He told Koi. She clung to the beam, "A knife, cut them off." She said. She coughed as water filled her mouth and spat it out.

"I don't have one." Zuko looked around the floating debris for something that he could use to cut the ropes. He saw a broken window panel, jagged glass clinging to the frame. He grabbed the panel and broke off a large piece of glass, ignoring the fact that it was slicing through his hand. He clutched it and swam back under the water to Koi's legs. He grabbed the rope and began sawing through them. The ropes came apart and fell away from Koi's legs and sank below into the darkness. He let go of the glass and swam up. She was free, but that left one more problem.

"Grab onto my neck." He told her. She looked unsure but did as she was told and put her arms around his neck and held on. Zuko swam away from the ship to shore with his tiny burden, thanking ever one of the spirits that she was alive.

"Uncle!" He shouted as they neared shore, "I got her!" He kicked to shore and Uncle helped him pull her out, "Thank Agni." He sighed, hugging them both in his arms, "I thought I lost you both!"

Koima was still very shaken, "W-What happened…" She held herself and shook. Iroh wrapped his warm arms around her to heat her up.

"Zhao." Zuko said, "He and the pirates."

Koima shivered, "_P-P-P-Pirates?"_

"Long story. I'll tell it later."

Iroh inspected both their wounds. Zuko was the worst of the two. Koima had a busted lip and several cuts and her cheeks and arms. Including part of her chin, a angry burn covered part of her jaw and neck. Koima pulled away suddenly, "Icharu! Konan! What about them and the others!" She rushed to the waters edge and started screaming their names at the ocean. "_ICHARUUU! HOMERU!"_

Iroh looked at Zuko, "Zuko?" They went to Koima's side. She was crying now, still screaming their names in hope of some answer. Zuko shook his head, "They're in the spirit world now, Koima." He said solemnly. Koima sank to her knees, staring at the sand and shaking. Her face was blank except the tears that fell down her cheeks. Iroh went to her side and made a quick conclusion, "She's in shock."

"What do we do?" Zuko waved a hand in front of her eyes. Iroh grabbed his hand; stopping him, "We wait. Give it some time. They were her friends, Zuko. She needs to grieve." Zuko sat down on the other side of Koima, "What do we do about this?" He looked at the wreckage.

"I'll come up with something. Get some sleep. I'll take care of Koima."

* * *

**I love how I can bend these things to my own design. I want a lot of reviews please. I didn't get many on the last chapter. I want more! If I don't get a suffeciant ammount, then it will be a long time till I post again!**

**I did some research when I was bored the other day. Chinese and Japanese is very different from each other. Chinese characters convey meaning, an object. There are over 13,000 characters in the Chinese language. Avatar has the symbols and that one character has a meaning. In Japanese writing, there is a character for every letter in the alphabet……. Avatar is both a Chinese and Japanese Manga. It has Japanese names, yet Chinese writings. I know some Japanese. Here are some words I have and their meaning.**

**Momo-Peach**

**Kotori- Bird**

**Tokage- Lizard**

**Amai- sweet**

**Koibito-sweetheart**

**Ari- Ant**

**Kawai- Cute**

**Kurai- Dark**

**Kirei- Beautiful**

**Yukan- Brave**

**Tsuyo & Koi- Strong (Yep. That's where I got the Koi name. She is strong)**

**Okaze- Strong wind (That would be a good name for an Airbender. Any of yall can use the name if you want)**

**Washi- Eagle**

**Kajo- Glut**

**Kaeru- Frog**

**Daiji- Precious**

**Ryu- Dragon**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Hai- Yes**

**I know more, I just don't wanna type them all up. I work at a child care center. There is a little girl that is Japanese, her name is Sachi and she is 2. When we were outside she saw a lizard and started shouting, "Tokage! Tokage!" She speaks Japanese, were trying to get her to speak English. Some of the other caretakers had no clue what she was saying except me. My dad's friends lived in Japan and I learned some words from them. Sachi can't say my name right, she said , "Ari!" Means Ant. So the name kinda stuck. It's my nickname now.**

**Yesterday we had to give away my dog , Bear. We are going to be traveling a lot and we can't take care of him. We are going to The British Virgin Isles in the first week of August. In November we're going to London and Abu Dahbi. (middle east) December –Cairo, Egypt. January- Colorado. I'm excited to go to Egypt. I'll take pictures and put them on my Photobucket. My parents wanted us to share the joy of traveling. Though I'm not so keen on flying. I have been iffy about flying since 9-11…… Oh well. But I wanna go to Tokyo and China! Well I took up enough of your time. Leave a review please! Amy.**

**Oh. P.S. Thank you to the people who visited me on myspace! Happy July 4th!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 29

Rumors on the ship….

"I am terribly sorry or your loss, General." Zhao lied sincerely, "Two lives lost over an incident, how tragic for the FireLord to lose his only son." But Zhao smiled, "A good thing that Earth bending girl was killed in the blast also, no waste there. I'm sure she would've killed you both in a far more terrible way." He smirked, "Still…what a horrible accident."

General Iroh shook his head, "This was no accident, Admiral. There was reason behind this act." Zhao felt his heart stop. Did this dull General know it was him? He felt under the table for his sword he kept hidden. Maybe he could kill him before his secret got out. Zhao managed to keep his composure, but every nerve inside him was tight as a bowstring, ready to snap at any moment, "Reason? Do you know who was behind this, General?" He felt the hilt's metal designs, his fingers gripping it, ready to strike.

General Iroh nodded, "Yes. Pirates." Zhao's hand fell away from the sword. He poured himself more tea, silently thanking Agni for the man's stupidity, "Pirates?" Zhao pretended to be shocked, "What do you mean 'Pirates'?"

Iroh explained, "We had a brush-in with a crew of pirates not long ago. My belief is that they sought for revenge."

Zhao hid a smile behind his cup, pleased that the suspicion was off him. He had killed two birds with one stone, getting both of them out of his way though he had preferred that Bird would be back in his cage. Oh well, now he could get a new one…. Maybe that Water tribe girl he'd seen traveling with the Avatar? She's a spunky little Bitch…she would do nicely.

Iroh coughed, bringing Zhao back to the present, "I have decided to join your fleet to the North Pole, that is, if the position is still available?"

Zhao nodded, "Of course, General." He stood up and Iroh did also, they bowed to one another, "I am pleased that you decided to come along. I bid you good evening."

Iroh left the room and loitered down the hall where two soldiers stood to attention. One was abnormally short, the armor slightly too big. Iroh made sure the cost was clear except for the two soldiers before speaking to them.

"Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." He said in a hushed whisper, "Once we get to the North Pole the Avatar will be yours." The bigger of the two removed his faceplate, it was Zuko. (_Amy Note/ GASP! Who would've thunk it?) _"Thank you, Uncle." He said quietly.

"And you, Koi? How are you holding up?" Iroh asked the short one. She removed the faceplate and smiled nervously, "Okay, I guess." That brought up a problem: her voice.

"Don't talk, Koi. Your voice will easily will give you away." Iroh said.

"But I can change my voice."

Uncle frowned, this was news to him, "Show me."

Immediately, Koi's voice changed to a deeper pitch, "This better?"

Zuko was as surprised as Uncle, "When did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I've always been able to." Said the deeper pitched Koi. She shrugged.

Uncle had to draw this meeting to an end, "Keep secret, both of you. And look after each other, I won't be able to. Good luck."

Koima replaced her faceplate, so did Zuko.

;Koima;

'_Oh dear Agni, this is horrible. I'm on Master's ship.' _But this was the only way. Another soldier was coming our way and Uncle had to leave. Zuko glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "Just pretend you have nothing to hide, but I'll protect you…little brother." He winked. I understood what he was saying, that was going to be the way we could tell it was each another.

"Big brother." I had to smile.

"Hey you two!"

We turned. A Commander, it looked like, came at us, "What are you two doing here? Where are your allotted positions?" He demanded sharply in a clipped manner. I froze, not knowing any military lingo that could help us out of this one, but luckily Zuko did.

"We were patrolling the halls, Commander, for any stragglers that were not at their appointed posts." He replied as equally sharp. The Commander's eyes studied us closely, "Who are you? Name and Rank."

Zuko stood fast, his body rigid as he stood to attention, "Private Suoh, Sir!"

The Commander turned to me. I mirrored Zuko's actions, thinking quickly, "Private Ryu." Than I added a quick, "Sir!" (_Amy Note/ both names are Japanese for "Dragon." If they have similar names, it will be more plausible that they are brothers.) _

The Commander stepped aside, "From the late Prince Zuko's ship, eh? Very well. Dismissed!" I followed Zuko away from the stern Commander, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"What now?" I asked, my voice still deep.

"We keep this act up until we reach the North Pole."

"And after?"

Zuko stopped and was silent. "Suoh?" I nudged him. He shook his head, "I haven't thought that far." He admitted.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we arrive." I tried to make light of it. He nodded and we continued to….to….well, where ever Zuko was going.

Another soldier passed us….Jin! Zuko must've known what I was going to do because he jabbed me in the side, stopping me. Jin looked grim, the very opposite of his cheerful demeanor. He walked pass without so much as even glancing at us. '_What was wrong with him?' _I wondered, looking back over my shoulder at him.

Zuko nudged me again sharply, "Hey." He hissed, "No. We can't let anyone know we're alive. No one!"

"But…it's J-"

"No, Koi."

But he's my friend…..He thinks we're dead, everyone does. It felt wrong that we were playing dead. Zuko took me by the shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eyes. He made sure he made his point clear, "Don't let anyone know. Do you understand?" He asked slowly. I could see he was scared also. He would be in danger of being killed along with me. He had everything to lose when I had only my life.

I nodded.

:;:;:Zuko:;:;:

"—Didn't you hear? Both of 'em are dead! Blown ta bits! That's why the Dragon Gen'ral's 'ere. Since Prince Zuko an' that Earthbend'r girl that the Adm'ral is obsessed about. The Gen'ral joined up with the Adm'ral."

Zuko stopped in mid-stride and listened to the discussion of the men gathered around their food. So, his death and Koi's had become the main topic for discussion? Zuko could hardly blame them. Hearing that the Fire Lords only son was blown up along with an Earth bender was interesting news. It had never happened before. (Duh!)

One of Zuko's old crew was agreeing with the man, "Yes, but four others were also killed in the blast. Icharu, Homeru, Konan, and my mate Nihoku… That _'Earth Bender girl'_ that you spoke of was the one taking care of them. Her name was Koima-"

"Who cares what her name was?" One of Zhao's crew spat, "She's dead! One less Earth bender to deal with. Huh, Good riddance."

Zuko clenched his fists. He saw that the others of his crew had the same reaction, if not more open; they glared at the man with rage-filled eyes, "Don't you dare say that about her." One growled, "You didn't know her at all, so keep your comments to yourself!"

Another one of Zhao's crew laughed at the man, "Ohhh, did we make you mad? Was she your girlfriend?" He teased.

"No she was not." The soldier said, "She was no ones girlfriend."

"That don't mean that you weren't fucking her!" The horrible man smirked, "One woman on a ship full of men? Don't play innocent, I'm willing to bet one if not all of you had a good tumble with the little whore." Zuko was grateful that Koi had cleaning duty out on deck. He didn't want her to hear this, he didn't want to hear it. It took all of his will power not to tear the man's head off with his bear hands. Damn them all to Hell, he wanted to break all their necks!

"Shut up you Bastard! We would never!"

"She was not a whore!"

"You have no right to make such an accusation! Say one more word about Koima and I will kill you where you stand, no matter what the consequences will be! You're as stupid as you are ugly, none of us would ever even think those things about her. Keep your mean sick thoughts to yourself you son of a whoring bitch!" Zuko recognized the speaker as Jin, the only man other than him and Uncle that was close to Koima. He was red with fury as he yelled at Zhao's men. The others backed him up on it. Zhao's men looked at each other and were quiet, cowed by the fierce words of the others.

Jin sat glaring at the main speaker of Zhao's group. He was boiling mad by the cruel words they had said about his little Geisha. He had been devastated by the news of what had happened to her. He had liked her a lot, he had loved her like a sister, maybe even more. He couldn't believe that she had been taken away so quickly. Jin knew his friends felt the same way about the little fish. Koima had always smiled at everyone, making them feel instantly better and more cheerful with just a smile and a kind word…. And now she was gone…

Jin stood up, "I'm leaving. It's agony to be with men like you." He spat and left the holding, walking past a soldier that stood in the doorway. He needed to blow off some steam, he needed to clear his head….he needed Koima.

'_Damn pirates…I'll kill every last one of them to pay for her death!'_ Jin vowed. He went down the hall and noticed that another soldier had come up and was now walking beside him. The soldier had the face plate on, so he didn't know who it was.

"Did you mean what you said?" The soldier beside him asked, not looking at him as they walked. Jin was confused by what the man was asking nut he nodded, "Yes. I would've killed them all. What? Are you going to turn me in for threatening them?" He asked sharply, instantly on guard.

"No." The man stated, "You are an honorable man. Why did you stand up for her? What is she to you?"

"She is-was my friend. A good friend. I could not allow them to talk so horribly about her-" The man grabbed his shoulder and led him down a dark corridor, "Hey!"

"SHHH!" The man motioned. He checked to make sure they were alone before speaking, "Be quiet. You are the only one we can trust. Keep your mouth shut or I will kill you." He threatened.

"Trust me? What?"

"Koima is alive." Jin froze, his eyes grew wide. The man now had his full attention Alive!

"She's al-!" The man covered Jin's mouth, "Shuttup!" He hissed. Jin nodded and in a whisper he asked, "She is? Where is she?"

The man spoke quick and quietly, "She is alive. We both trust you to keep the secret. If we're found out we will be killed, but Koi will go through worse before she dies."

"Who are you?" Jin whispered.

The man took off his face mask and Jin stared in wide fascination. The man's face was scratched up and burned, but the scar was unmistakable: "Prince Zuko." Prince Zuko replaced the mask, "Koima is disguised as well, aboard the ship. I can't do this alone. You're the only one that is closest to Koi besides Iroh and I. Can you keep this to yourself? Or will I have to kill you to keep you silent?"

"I can keep it. But why a secret? Everyone thinks the pirates killed you both?"

"They tried. But Zhao hired them to kill us. He wanted Koima, and he wanted me out of his way for the Avatar." Jin took this information in. "How is she? She's not hurt is she?"

"She's a bit battered like me, but alive. I'll need your help." Prince Zuko said almost reluctantly. He was asking for another man's help….of the things he did for Koi's protection.

"May I see her?" Jin said anxiously.

Prince Zuko shook his head, "Not now. But she is called 'Ryu' and I am 'Suoh.' Can you remember?"

Jin nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't tell a soul." Zuko said before he left. Jin stood in the dark corridor, too happy for words. She was alive.

* * *

**Sorry it took me awhile. I've been very busy. Last Friday 7-7-06. Was me and Brandon's two month anniversary. We went to see Click. The next night I went to go see Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. It's a great movie, my sis cried. There is a HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER at the end. Just a warning.**

**I can't wait for the Avatar Movie! I'm so excited! (squeal) It airs on the 17!**

**Hey yall. I started writing another STORY! For Avatar. It's great! I will post it soon. It's called. "Silent but Speaking" It will be in the Teen Section for starters. It's an OC, but a very good one, I'm not sure if it will be Romantic…… The rating is (Drama, Supernatural) You'll see why!**

**Today is my little brother's 8th birthday. We're going to WaterVille USA! YES!**

**Don't forget to review! I want the same amount I got for the last chapter or more! Same threat applies! Amy!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

Chapter 30

In serious doubt

'_I'm lost, I'm lost. I can't find Zuko. Where's Zuko!' _First day on the ship and I was already hopelessly lost. "Suoh?" I called, hoping that one soldier would turn around and it would be Zuko. None did. There were so many soldiers I did recognize, but I couldn't call out to them for help. I felt small, alone without Zuko. '_Agni, please help me!' _I prayed. Agni answered my prayer in the form of a jolly fat Uncle.

I saw Uncle Iroh in a corner of the galley drinking tea alone. Without appearing too direct, I made my way over to his table and stood beside him. Uncle Iroh looked up at me, puzzled, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Uncle." I whispered, "It's me." Iroh looked away quickly and concentrated on his tea, "Koi. What's the matter?" He asked, not meeting my eyes.

"I can't find Zuko."

Uncle's eyes darted around the galley, flicking from soldier to soldier, "He's over by the right door." He said.

I looked, "How do you know?"

He chuckled softly, "I know my nephew. It's by that bored stance of his. Go quickly."

"Thanks, Uncle." I left him and made my way over to the soldier leaning in the doorway. Why hadn't I noticed him before? It was clearly Zuko. "Suoh?" I said. The soldier looked at me. Yep. It was him. "Ryu."

I sighed, "Thank Agni I found you."  
"I wouldn't be near Uncle. It would be suspicious. Avoid him in the future." I frowned but nodded.

"I told Jin." This took me by surprise, "but you sai-"

"I know what I said. But I learned that I can trust him. He knows who I am also. That is the _only_ person who is to know. Understood?" I smirked, "How do I know you won't change your mind again?" I said insolently. Zuko looked at me hard. I looked away. I realized I was edgy and my comment was not appropriate. I changed the subject quickly, "How much longer to the North Pole?"

Zuko's answer made my heart stop, "A week."

"A WEEK?" I hissed. This was bad, very bad. A week on a ship of men that don't know that I'm a girl and that Admiral Zhao is captain of….

"What's wrong?" What is right? Nothing!

"Think about it!" I hissed, "A week on a ship, with men, bathing will be an issue since I _lack certain anatomy_ and men will be 'suspicious!'" I said sarcastically, "Do you honestly think that I can keep my gender a secret for that long?" I was about to have a nervous break down right there. This was all too overwhelming. If I was found out…bad…bad things will happen to me. Zhao…if he knew. I closed my eyes, willing the imminent thoughts away. I felt sick. Did Agni not like me? Is that why he keeps making things difficult for me?

"Not to mention how I'm gonna be able to sleep." I added, "I can't sleep in armor the whole time." Zuko was silent. I could tell he was thinking hard. I found myself furious that he hadn't thought of this before. Did he think we could pull this off with so plan at all?

"Follow me." Zuko motioned. We left the noisy galley and headed for the barracks where we could talk in private without being overheard. The barracks were empty. Hammocks swung from the ceiling and clothes were everywhere. The smell of unwashed men was overpowering, but I had gotten use to the smell on Zuko's ship, so this was only mildly disgusting. Zuko took off his mask, exposing the horrible wounds on his face. I took off mine, grateful to breathe fresh air: that mask was most uncomfortable. I couldn't believe that men had to wear these!

Zuko made sure that we were alone before he could talk. "Can you go without a shower?" he asked. That was like asking me if I minded smelling like a Rhino stall. I gave him an obvious look, "No. Even Zhao had me take a bath every once in a while." Though he would always turn it into his own sick pleasure. I willed the memories away.

Zuko sighed, "This is going to be harder than I though-"

"You're not the girl, Zuko." I scowled. Zuko gave me another look, I didn't look away this time, but he did. "Okay, Um. Jin and I will guard the shower when your in there." Not a good idea, but I would have I put up with it. "Sleeping?" Zuko paused, "Um…give me a moment…"

;Zuko;

'_Oh fantastic, Zuko! You're an idiot!' _Zuko berated himself. How could he have over looked this? Koima stood, waiting expectantly. She was small, but Zuko was a bit scared of her. She waited, with the look of murder in her amber eyes, Anger at him for not being smart enough to keep her from being discovered by simple necessities. Zuko wanted to apologize, but his pride kept him from it. Koima was more moody than he had ever seen her. It worried him.

Zuko got it, "Go to sleep after everyone else does, and wake up before the others do." Not a very good one, but it was the best they had. Koi looked unsure, and Zuko wished there were other options. If only Koima could change into a boy---That's it!

"Koima, can I cut your hair?" Zuko asked. Koima's eyes grew wide, "What?"

Zuko told her what he had thought up, she was silent at first, but then she nodded, "Sure. Most of it is burned and singed anyway." She touched the damages hair sadly. Zuko took out his dagger and got behind her, "You ready?"

Koima closed her eyes tight, "Yeah, just do it."

Zuko sawed through the hair and it came out in his hand in clumps. He hated every second of it, he had long dreamed of running his fingers through her long raven-black hair as they kissed, but now he would only enjoy that simple pleasure in his dreams.

He cut it short, silently relieved that it will grow back to its original length in a month or so; she has abnormally quick growing hair. IT had been down past her shoulders before he cut it.

"I get it from my mother." Koima said when he questioned her, "Earth Kingdom hair grows very quickly, quicker than any other hair. I'm glad she gave that trait to me. I like having long hair."

Zuko pulled the dagger away and inspected his work. Koima waited, "Well? Do I look more boyish?" She said glumly. Her hair fell around her ears ad was short in the back. It was surprisingly good in Zuko's opinion, his first hair cut that he had given to someone. It made Koima even better looking, if possible, despite the cuts and burns on her face. She definitely looked more boyish to anyone who happened to see her. She would be called a 'Pretty boy' for her soft features.

Zuko nodded, "It will have to do. You do look a little more boyish." Koima touched the freshly cut ends and sighed. "Thanks."

Zuko put the dagger back into his armor. Footsteps echoed down the hall and it was coming near them. Zuko put his helmet on quickly and so did Koima just as the person came in.  
The Commander from earlier stood in the doorway. He looked at them suspiciously, "What are you two doing in here? Where-" His gaze fell to the floor at their feet. Zuko looked down at Koima's black hair. SHIT!

"What is that?" The Commander questioned and went to inspect. Zuko looked at Koi, "It's hair, Sir. I was giving my brother a quick trim. He was complaining that it kept sticking to his face under the helmet. It's taken care of. I'll clean the mess, Sir." Zuko said smartly.

The Commander looked at Koima, "Well, let's see how it looks." Zuko swallowed and could only imagine what Koi was thinking. 'I'm found out now.' Was the most likely.

"Go ahead." Said Zuko in what he hoped was a bored, uncaring tone, "Show the Commander what I did to the back of your head." He said. Koi got the message. She turned her back to the Commander and tilted up her helmet for him to see her freshly cut hair.

The Commander nodded, "Alright. A little on the uneven side. Clean up the mess before the Admiral sees it and you both get punished."

'_The Admiral: Zhao.'_ That was one person he and Koima must avoid at all costs. The Commander left and they relaxed. Koima reached up and flicked Zuko's helmet, causing it to ring in his ears, "Uneven? You cut my hair uneven!" She made as if to hit him, "I wouldn't let you give a Rhino a haircut!" Zuko smirked, a little of Koima's humor was showing, no doubt to hide her fear.

Zuko played along, "You kept wiggling. Of course it's uneven. You squirmed like a jelly fish."

Koima's eyes twinkled with laughter and Zuko smiled.

**_(Hey. All you guys out there…you might feel uncomfortable reading this chapter…. Warning.)_**

:;:;:; Koima;:;:;:;

'_You have got to be kidding! Not today! Not this week!'_ But the ache in my stomach told me otherwise. I wanted to cry. I wanted to die. Not two days on the ship and my….well. I was in Black Widow mood. I locked myself in the bathroom stall and tried to make do. On Zuko's ship I would stay in my room the whole day by myself. I was very…moody during this time and I didn't want to be around anybody!

'_Keep a stiff upper lip, Koi! There's nothing you can do to stop it.'_

My orders that day were to be below deck and I was in charge of checking the boiler gauge. Icharu came into thought, that had been his job before….well, it had been his job.

Boiler room duty is easy, so easy that, in fact, that everyone would just sit around and talk about 'guy stuff.' I would be stuck with these guys for four hours. Fantastic. I was less than enthusiastic with painful cramps in my stomach. Agni truly does hate me.

I sat in the corner by the boiler, staying out of the ring of men that talked and laughed with each other. Some had their helmets on and others didn't. In both cases, I didn't recognize any from Zuko's ship.

"-and so I was able to marry the guy's daughter." One man told a story, "Pretty little thing. A little empty in the head, but their better that way. They don't argue as much and they do whatever you say." Oh, Charming.

Others began relating their own tales and their troubles with life and love…if you call it love. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the flow of conversation. My stomach cramped and I winced. I hate everything right now. I imagined being home and none of this ever happening. The thought was just too sad and my heart began to ache. Dammit, now I'm emotional.

I wanted a bath, I wanted an easy nights sleep. I wanted to stop hunching over whenever I'm not in armor to hide my chest. I wrapped myself tight with bandages to hide them.

'_It won't do you any good complaining'_ A voice said. I agreed and banished away the wistful thoughts.

"-well the way I heard it was that Earthbending girl blew the whole ship up! Killing herself and Prince Zuko." My eyes snapped open and I was instantly alert. Earth bending girl: Me! People think I blew up the ship? I listened to the men talk. We were common talk apparently.

One of the men nodded, "Should've let Admiral Zhao take care of her. She'd be down in the cells, where she can do no harm."

"Won't do any good now. Both of 'em are dead, at the bottom of the ocean with the fishes nibbling out their eyes." What a horrible thought! How much longer do I have this shift?

"Four other men died as well. They were in a boiler room explosion and couldn't come. The last blast killed them."

The men looked around the room, "Creepy." It was ironic that we were in the boiler room also, I smiled wryly.

"Anyways, the Admiral is pissed that he didn't get that girl back. The Prince kept her for himself, supposedly. No matter how much General Iroh wanted to hand her over to Admiral Zhao." The man shook his head, "Did you see Admiral that night? He looked like the devil! He almost killed a man for just being in his way in the halls. I wonder what that girl was to him?"

'_You don't want to know.'_ I thought, glancing at the gauges again. I wanted to die, my stomach hurt so bad and life felt like it was never going to get better, especially now that I'm on Master's ship. Why was I thinking like this? But it felt like the thoughts were always there. I had no real home, my family is dead, I'm a disgrace to both the Earth and Fire Nation, No one would love me, I will never be able to have children. My mind went back to the man in the Blue Mask. I haven't seen him since that night I got this necklace. I felt the stone crystal against my neck. I never take it off. I never want to. But I have a feeling I will never see him again. A tear leaked from my eye and fell down my cheek…..

* * *

**I was depressed when I wrote this chapter. I had broken up with my ex and he was so heartbroken about it I felt bad. But two or three weeks later, Brandon and I got together and I have never been happier!**

**Sorry it took awhile. I've been busy.**

**I got hired at McDonalds where I now work with my Mexican Brother, Shawn. And I got my braces taken off! Hehe! I can't stop touching them! It feels so weird! I've been writing a lot. But I figured that if I stop writing and start typing, my stories will be posted faster. So I stopped writing and been on the computer a lot to write. I want a lot of reviews. Again ya'll have been sadly lacking in them! Amy is angry!**

**I missed part of the first episode of the Avatar movie. How did Zuko get off the mountain? Did he get to do the lightning thing? Someone please tell me!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Koima.

* * *

Chapter 31

I heard

I was able to leave the boiler room early when the replacement came in. It was a small relief. I didn't feel happy or sad, only numb; hearing the rumors that were being spoken about me. Men thought I was a whore on the ship, a concubine to Prince Zuko, that I had killed Icharu, Konan, and the others… I was a Fire Nation abomination. I know I shouldn't care, but… it still hurts.

I was alone in the barracks; everyone had their own business to attend to. I haven't even seen Jin yet…there hasn't been any time. I miss my friends.

'_Four more days on this damn ship…' _the thought of surviving this seemed hopeless, '_We're going to war… I can't fight. I don't want to kill people! I didn't want to kill those two soldiers. It's hopeless, I'm hopeless. Everything is so hard…' _I took off my helmet covered my face.

; Zuko;

Zuko couldn't find Koima anywhere. She was off duty, he knew. A short soldier was not easy to miss. He had even checked with Uncle to see if he'd seen her. Nothing.

The last place he checked was the barracks. Zuko went in and saw her with her back to him. The haircut was unmistakable. Her shoulders were shaking, her face in her hands. Zuko sighed, feeling horrible. He had barely any time to see her or talk to her.

"Koima?" He went to her side and sat next to her on her hammock. She didn't look at him. "Go away, I want to be by myself." He heard her murmur. Zuko shook his head, "No. Something's wrong. What is it?" He persisted. Koima would never tell him anything unless he pressed her, he would only do it if he knew if it was of importance. Zuko's assumption turned up correct.

"Everything Zuko." She whispered. "I've heard the rumors about me, what they say what I was. I just don't see any hope in surviving this…"

Zuko swallowed back the lump in his throat as he looked at her. For once in his life, he felt like there was no hope also. Koima was his hope. And if she didn't feel there was any hope…he didn't. She is everything to him… and to see her like this… Zuko shook his head.

"There is _always_ hope." He said, forcing himself to believe it also, "Don't think there's not. We know the rumors aren't true. That's why they're rumors. Things will turn out for the best, you must believe that or its not." He said, even though he didn't know for himself. Koima is his reminder that things will come out well in the end. He stood up and got a damp rag from the bowl of water by the sink used to wash clothes. He handed it to her to wipe her tears away, "Stay here, I'll go get Jin. I know you want to see him." He saw her face light up a bit and oddly; his heart fell that she would be so cheerful to see Jin. Did she ever do that when she knew she would be seeing him come or find him? Zuko didn't know.

: Time Gap:

Zuko went out to the galley once again to look for Jin. He had to be secretive about it as not to attract any attention. Zuko found Jin by the food, of course. On Zuko's ship, Jin had the reputation of being the 'skinniest pig' No matter how much Jin ate he would never gain so much as an ounce!

Jin ate his food hungrily, disregarding the fact that his stomach could only hold so much. He still had his chopsticks in his mouth when all of a sudden; he was jerked out of his seat by a rough hand.

'_Shit! I'm busted!'_ He was about to blurt out that his friends had given him all the food and he didn't steal any, but he was wrenched away from the galley. No one noticed him go.

"Sir, I-"

"Shut it!"

Jin knew that angry commanding voice anywhere. Jin gulped. Was he in trouble? Who could tell with the bad-tempered Prince? Even though Jin couldn't see him, he knew it was Zuko. Zuko led him down the deserted hall in silence. Jin started to get paranoid. "What did I do?" He asked finally, "What's going on?"

"Koima is…. Upset." Zuko admitted, "I want you to cheer her up."

Jin began walking on his own, "Upset? Why? What happened to her?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do what I tell you." Zuko snapped.

Jin swallowed back a "Yes sir." And kept quiet. Was it him? Or did Zuko seem a bit…. Well 'pissed' isn't the word Jin wanted to use. But Zuko looked like he was mad that he was getting him. Zuko shoved him forward with no warning at all, "She's in the barracks." He stated. Jin looked back over his shoulder at him, unsure. Zuko sighed impatiently, "Go! But act like there's nothing to worry about."

Jin nodded and Zuko stalked off. Jin went into the barracks and saw a lone soldier sitting in one of the hammocks, gently swinging back and forth. It was the first time Jin had ever been able to see Koima since that night a few days ago.

Jin approached cautiously, though felt foolish for doing so. This was is friend. But Jin didn't know what was the matter with her…. "Koima?" He breathed, almost too afraid to ask.

The soldier turned. Koima's face was scratched and burned; it was her eyes that made Jin recognize her.

"Hi Jin." She whispered. Jin noticed that she had been crying… Why? Zuko wants him to make her feel better. How could he make her better if he didn't know what the problem is in the first place?

Jin went over and smiled at her, "Oh high and mighty Prince Zuko sent me to come see you." He teased playfully. He saw Koima smile faintly. Good progress. Jin sat down beside here on the hammock, he wasn't sure what he should say, but Jin threw caution to the winds. "Prince Zuko tells me that something is wrong. What is the matter?"

Koima shrugged, "Everything." It was so simple, yet Jin couldn't understand why.

"Why?"

Koima glanced at him, "I've heard what everyone is saying about me. You have also. I can tell you have." Jin didn't say anything. He knew what she was talking about. Jin cringed inwardly, '_Poor girl, she heard all that…'_ It had hurt even to hear about what others were saying about Koima. He knew none of it was true, only male gossip.

Jin sighed, "Yes. But both of us know it isn't true." That didn't seem to move Koima. She nodded, "I know, but the fact that people are saying those things about me… it hurts. I'm being talked about like I'm some common whore! I'm not! They say I killed Zuko, Icharu, and the others. I made the ship blow up." Koima clenched her fists till they turned white. Jin grabbed her hands, stopping her, "No. Koima, stop. Calm down. You shouldn't care what other people think about you. It doesn't matter. They are the ones that are stupid for talking bad about someone they don't know. The men from our ship are defending you. They claim that none of it's true."

Koima looked up, her eyes wide, "They are?"

Jin nodded, "Of course. You took care of us at some time. It would be traitorous if we said anything bad about you and not stand up against their lies. You are a mother to us all whether you realize it or not."

Koima stood up and smiled at him, "Thanks Jin…. It means a lot."

He smiled, "Hey, be happy. The North Pole is only three days away."

;:;:Koima:;:;

(Later that Day….)

I groaned in frustration, "Nooo…." This was going to be…. Uncomfortable. But this was the only way.

Zuko and Jin checked the doors, "Go on. Be quick!" Zuko whispered, "We'll stand watch."

"On the door." I added. Zuko rolled his eyes, "Of course. Gosh you can be untrusting. Go on!" _(Amy Note/ Zuko said "Gosh". Haha!)_

I sighed and stepped into the shower platform and undressed, casting quick glances behind my shoulder to make sure they weren't peeking. This is the only shower I've had in four days. It drove me insane to be aware of my own body odor.

Zuko and Jin stood watch on the door to warn me if anyone comes near. I turned on the water and stepped in disregarding the cold temp. Ahhhhhh. Much better. I could feel the grime being washed off my skin. I got the soap and scrubbed myself as hard and quick as I could, not knowing how long I would have.

;Zuko;

'_Hurry…Hurry…Hurry!' _Zuko thought anxiously. How long do girls need to get clean? Zuko shook his head impatiently. He knew this would help Koima feel better though he wished she would hurry it up before any men come and see them…but more importantly :Her.

"Is she done yet?" Jin breathed, his eyes straight ahead. Zuko shrugged. "Hmmm." Jin murmured.

"Are you done yet?" Jin asked a bit louder.

They heard Koima's reply, "Ummm… Almost."

Zuko saw Jin look back over his shoulder…….. "Hey!" Zuko jerked him back around away from the shower platform.

Jin's gaze snapped forward and didn't meet Zuko's angry glare. Zuko noticed that Jin had a small grin on his face….

"YOWCH!" Jin rubbed the back of his head, the smile replaced by a pained frown. He was lucky Koi was within hearing range or he would've gotten a whole lot more than that. Zuko pulled his hand away, "Pervert." He hissed. Jin rubbed the back of his head though he couldn't keep the knowing grin, of what he had seen, off his face. "OW!"

_(Amy Note/ If ya'll watch NCIS, it's like Gibbs smacking Donozo upside the head, though this was a lot more painful. I LOVE TONY!)_

;Koima;

I got dried off and put my clothes back on quickly and came out. "Thanks." I said before replacing my face helmet. I noticed that Jin was rubbing the back of his head and Zuko was looking beyond pissed.

I frowned, "Ummm. What did I miss?"

Zuko glared at Jin, "Nothing, Jin only telling a bad joke."

Jin was infamous about his horrible stories and jokes. I even found them a little distasteful.

"Well I'm done. Thanks for keeping watch." I thanked. We left the shower, Jin staying out of arms range from Zuko. A couple soldiers came in as we were leaving. Oh! Grossgrossgross! I sped up, grateful the mask hid my expression. GROSS!

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile. I have been sooooooooooo busy it's unbelievable. McDonalds takes up all of my time and I'm too tired to even get online to check mail sometimes, more or less type up a chapter. The next chapter is going to be a long one. The story is almost over. I want it over so I can post the sequel! STUCK BETWEEN NATIONS! I'm almost finished writing that story. It will be the last story unless I want to keep writing what happens after……..NOPE! Can't tell ya!

**I saw "Lady in the Water" Last night with my boyfriend Brandon. It was awesome. One part startled me so bad that my hands went up to cover my face and my hand hit my eye and my contact flew out! FLEW-OUT! FLEW-THE-FUCK-OUT! Luckily I got it and had to clean it to put it back in.**

**I want to advertise my Boyfriend's band. Y'all have got to go check out their site. The band is called "Dead at the Dance Club!" Go to my profile and I will put up a link to their site. **

**YOU NEED TO START REVIEWING MORE! YES YOU! THAT'S WHY I HAVEN"Y BEEN POSTING SOONER! DO IT NOW! PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "I like it." Or "Another chapter would be nice" Or even a damn comment saying "I LIKE EGGS!" will be appreciated.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar pr any of its characters. I own Koima.

* * *

Chapter 32

The Decision

&

Inner War

"Everyone up!" A hoarse yell ripped through my head, snapping me awake with enough force that caused me to flip out of my hammock onto the floor in a tangle of blankets. What the hell!

"EVERYONE ON DECK! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" The man shouted. All the men groaned, mine mixed in with theirs. On deck? Why? What time was it? My tailbone sang with pain from the fall. I did not need thi- Wait! I untangled myself from my blankets and ran to the porthole window and looked out. Ice…Big chunks of ice were drifting by lazily. It was the first time I have ever seen icebergs. They were glorious. But I couldn't admire the sight now, its sign was the bringer of death. We were at the North Pole.

We were here…. I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was it. We are going to war: Killing people, Destroying Families, making children into orphans…

:Time Gap:

"Koima." Someone whispered. It was Iroh. I hadn't realized how long I had been looking out the window. Everyone had left the barracks. Uncle Iroh beckoned me to follow him. "Come with me." I nodded and followed him out of the barracks.

'_Where's Zuko?' _I wondered. I felt that I was about to find out. "Uncle, what's g-"

"Shh." He hissed, pulling me through another doorway, "I'll talk. We are at the North Pole, as you know. We are going to Zuko."

'_But where is he?' _I couldn't help but think. We went down flight after flight of stairs, Uncle literally flying down the stairs, pulling me in tow.

"Uncle." I whispered, "The war. I don't want to fight. I can't kill any more people. Two is more than enough."

"You won't. Stay with me." Uncle opened a small door and we slipped inside.

Zuko…

He stood by a small boat; he wasn't wearing his armor, only a pale suit to help him blend in with the whiteness around us. The cuts and abrasions shone out from his pale skin. Beyond him the North Pole city could be seen. It was night…. Zhao was not going to fight them when the moon was visible. They were stronger at Night. Uncle Iroh took care of Zhao in the mean time. He told me.

"Zuko." I went up to him and looked at the boat curiously, "Where… are you going?"

Zuko threw a net into the small craft, "I'm going to get the Avatar, Koi." He was leaving?

Uncle nodded grimy, "Be safe Zuko."

"I will Uncle." Zuko said almost impatiently.

"I think of you as my own, Zuko. Ever since I lost my son…" Uncle's voice became chocked with emotion. His son? Iroh had a son?

Zuko nodded, "You don't have to say anymore, Uncle. We'll meet again….after I have the Avatar." He got into the small kayak. I ran forward, "I'm coming with you!" I said, preparing to get in the kayak with him. Zuko held up a hand, holding me back away, "No, Koi. Stay with Uncle. You'll be safer with him. I have to do this on my own. I don't want you to get hurt." Zuko shook his head, "Please stay with him."

"But I can help!" I persisted, why wouldn't he let me? I'm an Earth bender! I can help him! Zuko nodded, "I know you can help. But you can get hurt. Stay with Uncle, Please. What would your parents have wanted? Don't throw away your life with me. Stay close to Uncle. Please." I swallowed back the lump in my throat as tears stung my eyes. I nodded, "Please come back." A giant hand was squeezing my chest, making it almost impossible to breath.

Zuko nodded, "I will." I ran forward and hugged him, not knowing if this was going to be the last time I would ever get to see him. He might get killed out there. He hugged me to him as I tried not to cry, "Please be careful. You and Uncle are all I have. I can't stand to lose either of you." The tears came anyway.

I pulled away and Zuko stepped into the kayak and began lowering himself down into the water. Uncle Iroh came up, his hand on my shoulder as we watered Zuko paddle away.

"He'll come back." Uncle murmured, "He's strong. I know he will."

:Big Time Gap:

:;:Zuko:;:

"Stupid peasant. I rise with the sun!" Zuko was relieved the fight with the Water tribe wench was over. She now lay senseless on the ground. Zuko shook his head, feeling wrong for hurting a girl. But it had to be done to claim his prize. Zuko pushed the guilt from his mind and got the monk.

'_I win. Finally. Now to get him back to father.' _Zuko carried the Avatar up and onto the plateau/ He covered his face and set forward through the snow. '_I won. Now I can go home. I'll take Koima with me, she would love the palace. Maybe she'll even be my queen.' _He thought ahead with this fantasy. With this thought in mind, he pushed himself beyond all limits and into the ice desert.

;Koima;

I don't know when the war started, all I could hear was yelling and a high-pitched whistling followed by a loud smash as the Ballista's crashed into the North Pole wall.

"FIRE!" The Commanders yelled, the shouts followed by another 'TWANG' as a volley of catapults were released at the same time. Part of the wall broke down under the vicious onslaught, the ice too weak to hold up against the firebombs. All those people were now going to be murdered…..

I looked behind me up at the overlook that Uncle and Zhao were standing, observing the work they were carrying out. Uncle Iroh looked grim while Zhao beamed triumphantly. They were conversing and suddenly, another man was up there, "Admiral Chou!" It was a boy my age, a Water tribe boy, dressed as a very old-fashioned Fire Nation soldier, "I am Hahn! Prepare to be defeated! YAAAAH!" Hahn rushed at Zhao with a spear. Idiot. Hahn's war cry turned into a girlish scream as Zhao sidestepped his charge and flipped him over the railing. Hahn fell and splashed into the water.

'_Idiot. If that is the Water tribes greatest warrior…they are in some serious trouble.' _Even Sokka had a better chance of defeating Zhao than that idiot in the ancient armor.

(I know my time line is off. Forgive me. I've had a rough day and my head really hurts. I just wanna get this down so you can read it.)

:; Uncle Iroh;:

Uncle Iroh knew he had to stop Zhao now. Taking care of the moon problem permanently? None of it sounded good. And Iroh had an eerily certainty that he knew how Zhao was going to do it. Killing the Moon spirit would send the whole world tumbling into chaos. Zhao knows where and what Tvi and La, the moon and ocean spirit, he knows their form.

Iroh's been to the spirit world once before, he knows things that only the Avatar would have known. Iroh knew what the world would turn into without the balance of earth and sky, of fire and water.

Zhao already had left, Iroh said that he would stay and command the armies. But now…. Iroh went to find Koima. They had to stop Zhao from destroying them all!

Iroh found Koima pouring lighter fluid on the Ballista fireballs. He took her by the shoulder and led her away from the deck onto the below area.

"C'mon missy. We're going to shore."

"What? How can we?"

"Stay close. I'll take care of everything. Take your armor off and put this coat on. It's cold out there. You don't have to wear the armor anymore.:

Koima immediately shedded the heavy plated and donned on the clock. Her short hair framed her face like a halo. The cuts on her face and forehead had scabbed, ugly things, though they only brought out the natural beauty of Keijo's daughter.

Iroh sighed, patting her back comfortingly, knowing how hard this is going to be for her. "Come, we have work to do."

; Koima;

I ran to keep up with the old Uncle. How could one his age be so energetic? It was amazing. Something was pushing him to this….. Something bad was about to happen. I could feel it nipping at my bones and nerves, sending cold chills up my spine.

Uncle and I slipped through the battle, virtually undetected in the flurry of activity and carnage. I held onto the back of Uncle's cloak and kept my eyes trained on the back of the hood so I didn't look at the scene around us.

"This is what War is like, Koima." Iroh's voice penetrated my thoughts, "No good can ever come of it."

I nodded though he couldn't see it, "Yes, I've seen it before. All it brings is death and heart ache." 'And much, much more.' I wanted to say. Uncle nodded as if he could read my thoughts. We quickened our pace past a group of fire benders against one old Water tribe man. It was horrific; the lone man was winning! He making a giant waterspout and washing the fire benders away with a wave of his arm. These people are powerful! (Amy Note/ That was Pakku if you can't remember)

"Hurry Koima." Uncle pulled, "We must stop Zhao!" ZHAO? I stopped dead in my tracks. No…. not him. "Koima?" Uncle pulled me but I wouldn't budge.

"Koima!"

"Uncle. No." I shook my head, "I-I-I Can't! It's Zhao! He'll kill me once he sees that I'm alive! I'm afraid of him, uncle. You don't know what he'll do to me. I know!" In the time that I could ever be helpful, I was afraid. I am a coward.

Uncle took me by the shoulders and shook me, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Stop Koima!" He demanded, "Face your fears! I know you are afraid So am I! You will never be able to go forward in life if you don't conquer him! He only has power over you if he knows you're afraid of him and won't fight back. There's more at stake than this, Koima. Zhao is going to kill the moon! We will all die if he does. You have to do this Koima." The tone and look in Iroh's eyes chilled me to the bone. How could Zhao kill the moon? I wanted to run away from Uncle, Run away from everything and leave this far behind me.

Iroh looked me right in the eye, "You can't run away from your fears, Koima. They will follow and haunt you where ever you go."

My father had run away…and he had been found and killed along with my mother and the rest of my village. I had been captured and taken prisoner and slave. Tortured everyday by Zhao. If that's what comes from running away from your fears….

I pushed away my fear and regret and nodded, "-Okay." I breathed, feeling like I had just agreed that the executioner could kill me.

Iroh nodded, "Be strong." He took my arm and we ran.

:;Zuko;:

Zuko came conscious and found himself bound tight by the very ropes he had used on the Avatar! Zuko lay on the floor of a gigantic saddle…on top of the Avatar's flying bison. The Avatar, Water tribe Peasants and a white haired girl were in the saddle with him.

Zuko shut his eyes quickly before they could see that he was awake. 'Dear Agni. I'm caught! What am I suppose to do now?' He thought with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

The Avatar and the White haired girl were talking about something about the moon; it was urgent from the sound of it. Zuko listened but could not follow what they were saying. He could feel the beast land and…

"They will call me Zhao who darkened the moon! Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao, The Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE! ARRRGGGGHHHH! GET IT OFF!" Zhao batted at the big-eared lemur as it attacked him and flew off to rest on Aang's shoulder.

Zhao smirked, raising the bag that wiggled and jumped in his grasp. "Don't bother."

Aang saw what he had. Tvi! "Zhao! Don't!"

"It's my destiny. To destroy the moon and the Water tribe!"

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water tribe, it will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would release on the world."

;Koima;

"He's right Zhao!" Uncle stepped forward while I kept back. I could only stand and shake from fear as Zhao held the balance of order and chaos. A fish… A Koi fish…the moon spirit. It holds the balance of the world…kill it, and we will fall into chaos and mayhem.

Zhao looked at Iroh, as did Aang, Katara, Sokka and an elegantly dressed girl with blazing white hair. Zhao sneered, "General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I will release unto you tenfold!" Uncle Iroh looked back at me, "Then I will pay you back for what you've done to Koima…" He told Zhao. I was found out now.

"Who?" Zhao asked, perplexed. I burned with fury. I saw Aang, Katara and Sokka's eyes widen at the mention of my name.

I could only glower at Zhao. He didn't even know my name, "Bird! Bird, as you called me!" I pulled away the hood of my cloak and glared at Zhao. My father's temper and rage, my mothers cunning and courage, all of it was in me. This was the moment I've dreamed of. I now can fight back.

Zhao stared at me, "B-But you're DEAD!" He shouted, trying to convince himself.

"I'm alive! You tried to kill me because you couldn't have me anymore! Do this now! PUT THE FISH BACK!" I shouted. Anger flowed through me in hot torrents. Uncle's words repeating in my head, 'He only has power over you if he knows you are not afraid and won't fight him.' I'm not afraid anymore; I wasn't scared, afraid, weak! Or a slave anymore! He has no power over me.

Zhao laughed, "You can't command me, Bird. I own you!"

"No you don't!" I declared, "Put the fish back!" Uncle Iroh raised a smoking fist at him, "NOW!"  
Zhao realized that he was outmatched. He looked at the bag, and tipped it into the water, releasing the white Koi with a black spot on its head. The fish swam out. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief…then Zhao changed and cut the water with a wave of fire and a yell of anger!

"NO!"

The sky went dark as the moon died…. Zhao had killed it.

Uncle Iroh went berserk, he charged at Zhao and I followed. I pulled up two boulders from the earth and with all the force I could muster I threw them at Zhao. They hit him, knocking him off his feet and into the ground. I didn't see Uncle. Two soldiers came at me and I covered myself in stone and rammed into them, breaking bones and bruising flesh. Rage was immeasurable as I hit left and right, crashing wall upon wall of earth onto Fire Nation soldiers. Faces of my dead friends flashed through my mind's eye. The Fire Nation did that. Zhao broke my father's neck. I want to kill him! But…Zhao was gone? When the dirt and smoke cleared, I stood among broken bodies.

"Koima!" Uncle called. I shook myself, and as if in a trance, I ran to him. The dead Koi fish was in his hands, limp and lifeless. The others were gathered around him. Katara tried to hold back her tears and the white-haired girl sobbed, "There's no hope now. It's over."

A strange light blinded me and we stepped away from Aang. He was glowing! The arrow, eyes, nose, mouth…. everything was glowing with an inner light. Power illuminated from him.

"No. It's not over." A voice spoke along with his…an old one, more ancient and scary. He stepped into the middle of the pond in prayer stance….. then, everything seemed to glow. Aang disappeared, sucked into the water, vanishing from view. I tore my gaze away, it hurt my eyes to look upon it. Where had Aang gone? I looked and saw Zuko bound to the top of Appa's saddle. He gave me a look, "Untie me!" He mouthed. No one noticed me run off to untie Zuko.

"Koima, you shouldn't be here." Zuko grunted as I pulled on the tough ropes. He shook them off when they were loose enough. He grabbed my hand, his eyes wide, "You have to get out of here!"

"No." I shook his hand off. I stared at him, "No Zuko. I'm not running. I have to pay Zhao back for what he did to me and my family, for Icharu and for everyone! I must do it! While I still have a chance!" I leaped off the bison and landed on soft ground, I looked back up at Zuko, staring down at me in surprise, "This is my fight."

I turned and ran the way Zhao must've taken. A flash of cold air surrounded me and dispersed, leaving me feeling winded. That was power…spirit power. Something of great magnitude was going on…Aang! I couldn't look; I had to find the sick bastard that had taken away everything from me: My friends, My Family… I blinked back angry tears. My innocence. Everything must be paid back.

"Koima!" I heard Zuko running to catch up with me. We ran down stairs that led outside into the cold dark night.

"Go Zuko! This is mine!" I shouted.

"Koima!"

"NO! GO!" I yelled. I could see Zhao. He was running away! I tore up a boulder from the ground and hurled it at him with everything I got, "ZHAO!" He turned in time to see the rock crash into his middle, knocking him back to the ground. Against my wishes, Zuko was right there with me. Zhao stared up at the two of us, "WHY ARN"T YOU DEAD!" He hollered. He had tried to kill both of us, to get rid of us, he had not succeeded.

"You tried to kill us! Now it's time to pay you back!" I jumped down from the wall onto the bridge, "You killed my family. You killed my father! You took me as a slave!" I grabbed the boulder off him, letting him stand up. As he was standing I slammed it back into his legs, knocking him onto his stomach, "I didn't say you could get up, Master." I chided mockingly.

;Zuko;

'What is she doing?' Zuko watched Koima scold the Admiral like a child. Then it hit him; 'She's treating him like a slave!'

Zhao tried to stand, "You little Slut! You have no command over me!" He swung his fist, fire slicing through the air with it. Koima ducked and punched him in the eye, "You don't have control over me!" She screamed, "You Bastard!" She hit him with the chunks broken off from her one boulder for it was all she had.

Zhao blocked them and hit them left and right with his fists. He sneered at her, "Do you really want to fight me, Bird? You can't. You're weak. You cry and beg whenever I discipline you. Bird…you are nothing!"  
"MY NAME IS KOIMA!" Koi shrieked, "IT'S NOT BIRD! I will fight you! I will kill you! I've waited for three years to do this! I'm not in a cage, I'm not tied to your bed! I'm not afraid of you anymore! I am someone, Master. I am Koima, Daughter of Commander Keijo and Hana. Not 'Bird' your slave!" Koima charged at him unexpectedly, nails out and scratching his face, and her fingers closed around his throat as she knocked him onto his back, her on top of him, her grip cutting off his oxygen.

"This is for my Father and for Bird!" She gritted. Zhao tried to get her off, his fists aflame as he hit her and shoved her. Zuko saw Koima's clothes catch fire, but she held on, too determined to let not let go of her pray.

"KOIMAAA!" Zuko shouted, running to save her, but he was too far away……….

* * *

**Sorry it was long. I wanted to get it done. The next one is the last chapter….. It will be my longest one. I couldn't bare to separate it.. Review please!**


	33. Chapter 33 The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own Koima.

OMG! MY COMPUTER BEEN BROKE! I AM SO SORRY!

Chapter 33

Promises

&

The Evacuees

"This is for my Father and for Bird!" She gritted. Zhao tried to get her off, his fists aflame as he hit her and shoved her. Zuko saw Koima's clothes catch fire, but she held on, too determined to let not let go of her pray.

"KOIMAAA!" Zuko shouted, running to save her, but he was too far away………

;Koima;

I could feel my flesh burning and the smell of charred skin, but I couldn't feel pain. All I could feel was rage. I squeezed, wanting to feel him die in my hands. 'You've killed me over and over and over! You killed everyone I loved! Now it's your turn, Master!' I stared into Zhao's ruthless cold eyes. He stared at me in fear, realizing that it was all over for him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glowing blue thing looming over us. A body tackled into me, pushing me away from Zhao just as the thing was descending onto us. My fingers lost their grip on Zhao's neck as I was pulled away. "NO!" I scrabbled to grab him. Zuko's hold on me increased as I fought to get out of his arms. Why was he doing this! Why is stopping me from killing Zhao! But then I saw a giant blue hand grab Zhao…it was taking him away! Zuko and I watched as it pulled Zhao up off the bridge and towards the river. Zhao's eyes met mine and I saw fear and anger…

"Let me go!" I screamed at Zuko, I would not let Zhao get away! I was supposed to kill him! Noooo!

Zuko grabbed my head and pressed my face into his shirt, blocking everything out of my sight. "Koima, no!" He hugged me against him when I heard Zhao scream as he was being pulled down into the water. Then the screams abruptly stopped…

A yawning black hole filled me as realization of what happened hit me… He had died…he was gone… I started shaking in Zuko's arms, my limbs trembling uncontrollably.

Zuko sat up with me on top of him, he still held me against his chest and he rocked me and muttered soothing words, "It's okay now, Koi. He's gone… gone forever now. Breathe. Breathe. He's hone. The ocean took him. Are you alright…your arms…" He pulled me back. Now that he mentioned it, my arms were horribly burned…my arm….chest….neck….face…. The clothes were ruined, the acrylic melted into my skin. I felt the pain, small….distant, like it wasn't apart of me. I looked at Zuko, "I'm… fine." I breathed. Zuko shook his head, looking me over with a glint of fear in his eyes, "No, Koima, you're not." I stood up anyway. I looked to where Zhao had vanished. Only a faint trail of bubbles swirled up to the surface. We both looked up, the moon shone brightly in the sky. Relief flooded over me and made me dizzy. It was alive…Thank Agni….But how? I guess Aang did it. I smiled.

A flash of white-hot pain hit me, causing me to collapse to my knees, "ZUKO!" I cried out. The pain seemed to come alive in me, it felt as though my skin was still on fire.

"Koima! Hold on! I'll take you to Uncle!" He bent and lifted me in his arms. I hissed when my burns rubbed on his clothing. GODS! "Hold on Koima. We'll make you better!"

I had horrible burns everywhere. How could I get better? I would have scars on my arms, face, chest…everywhere that Zhao had touched. They would be like Zuko's scar. I held onto him and he carried me back up to the spiritual place where we had last seen Uncle with the Avatar's group.

I couldn't help but feel the sense of loss because of Zhao.

;Zuko;

Zuko barely heard her, she was speaking so low, "I was suppose to kill him. I haven't repaid my family's death. It was taken from me." Zuko felt Koima's pain mixed in with his own. Zuko shook his head, "No, Koima. It was suppose to be this way. I don't think you were meant to kill him. His own sins killed him in the end." Zuko also had wanted to kill Zhao, but Koima's need had been greater than his. But if he had know that Koima would suffer like this… He looked down at her face.

Koima's eyes were closed and he felt a moment's panic that she had slipped away, but then he felt her breathe against his chest. The worst burns were on her arms and neck from Zhao trying to strangle her back.

Zuko ran as fast as he could top get to Uncle, he would know what to do. He always knows what to do. Koima's injuries looked bad…fatally bad….

"….ugk….Zuko…"

He looked down at her, "What is it?" The look on Koima's face chilled him to the bone, one of calm fear, "I…..I can't feel my arms or my face. It's cold." Oh Agni! He must hurry!

"Don't worry. Uncle will know what to do." What could be done?

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted, panicked beyond belief, "Uncle! Help! "Its Koima!" He saw Uncle with the Water tribe siblings, the white-haired girl was gone. They looked at him when he stumbled in with Koima in his arms. Uncle's face went ashen, "Koima! What's wrong!" He ran over to them, the two peasants with him though the boy, Sokka, kept his distance.

Zuko stood with Koima, "Zhao, he did this! He's gone. Dead. Uncle, she can't feel her arms and face. They're cold, she says!" Zuko panicked. Uncle brushed the hair out of Koima's face and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Koima, can you hear me? Answer me, honey." He told the barely conscious girl.

Koima nodded, "Yes…Uncle.." Then she was out, dead to the world.

"Koima! Koima! Uncle, Do something!" Uncle made him lay her on the grass, but Zuko kept her head in his lap, anxiously pushing the hair away from her face and looking around at Uncle, pleadingly for him to do something.

The Water tribe girl, Katara, took out a canteen of Water from her waist, "I can help her, let me-"

Zuko pushed her away from Koima, his temper and dislike for her people apparent, "Don't touch her! Get Away!" He would not allow some girl to get near his Koi. No! Never! What could she possibly do to help Koima! She's only a pathetic little pest! The Avatar's friend.

Uncle Iroh took Katara's arm, stopping her from overbalancing from Zuko's shove, "Prince Zuko, Enough! Let her help Koi! There's nothing I can do to save her. Do you want to lose her because of your pride when she can help her?" He pointed at Katara.

Zuko looked at her, but Katara was shifting from side to side with worry, looking at Koima concerned. She looked up at Zuko pleadingly, "Zuko, Let me help her. Please." Her plea caused him to pause. She really wanted to save Koima also.

Zuko gazed down at Koima. She looked like she was only sleeping; so calm and peaceful except the terrible burns that covered her body. The necklace that she always wore, the crystal on the black ribbon, part of the ribbon had burned away only a few threads kept it together, reminding him that Koima's life hang by those threads.

He would not lose her, he loved her, he wanted her to love him back, but that would never happen if she died now! If Zhao's fire kills Koima….Zuko wouldn't live to bare it. Zuko sighed and nodded, "Do it."

;Koima;

(Dream)

_I was surrounded by water…in an ocean, that where I was… in an ocean, or sea. I felt myself suspended gently under its surface like a…like a fish. I looked up to where the surface should be. Fear gripped me as I stared up into a roof of fire. I was trapped under water! I opened my mouth to scream and water filled in. I couldn't breathe! "Someone help me!" I screamed. All that came out was an explosion of bubbles and a frenzied gurgle of noise._

_In response, a white shaped emerged from the darkness, a monstrous thing swimming in my direction. After a moment it became clear. It was the Koi fish Zhao had killed; the moon spirit...Twi. It was the size of an Elephant Koi, which was ironic, but I couldn't enjoy it at the moment. I was drowning!_

_I tried to go to it, but my limbs flayed in the water, I couldn't swim. The fish stared at me from its dark black eyes, pity and sympathy. With a swish of its huge tail it swam to me. I grabbed onto its dorsal fin ands held on, feeling safe even though I knew I was drowning. A serene calm descended on me and I relaxed… I could breathe!_

_The Koi swam forward, moving quickly like a sword through the water. I held on by my hands my feet were behind me, drifting with the fish's current. 'Where was it going?' I wondered. It wasn't long before we happened upon…I blinked, Yes! It was the white-haired girl that had been with Katara and Sokka. What was she doing under the ocean? How could she be floating as if she were standing on solid ground? She had a kind, gentle look about her._

_The Koi fish stopped swimming in front of the goddess-like woman. As if pulled by a string, I was drawn to her. I let go of the fish and floated in front of her. She smiled, "Koima. Do you know who I am?"_

_How could I know who she is? I've only seen her once and that was brief. It seemed that I was wondering 'how' quite a lot. I shook my head to answer her question, "No… I don't. Sorry." I paused. I could speak clearly. The woman placed a hand on her chest, "I am…was Princess Yue of the North Pole. But now I am Twi, the Moon Spirit."_

_"Princess Yue…you're the moon spri-what? How? What happened!"_

_"After Zhao killed Twi, I gave up my life to bring it back. I had been touched by the moon when I was an infant…" She told me the story._

_"Then why am I here? If you're dead…" I gawked, "I-I'm not…dead, am I?" I feared the answer. Had I died? The last thing I remember was…was Zuko's voice, telling me to hold on. After that…nothing._

_Twi…Yue's smile faded and she became grim, "No…not yet at least." Not yet?_

_"What do you mean 'not yet?' Where am I? Why? I want to go back, Yue, Please!"_

_"Wait Koima. Listen. You are in the spirit world." Yue explained, "And you are not dead…because it is your choice whether you want to be the living or with your parents…"_

;Zuko and others;

Katara pulled the water away from Koima's neck in shock. Uncle Iroh and Zuko stared: Koima's lips were moving! Taking this as a sign that she was gaining consciousness, Zuko shook her gently by the shoulder, "Koi…Koima." He couldn't wake her. "I can't wake her up. What is she saying?" he asked Uncle.

Katara had her ear to Koima's mouth. She seemed shocked about something, and then her eyes glistened with tears. She pulled back and glanced at Sokka, "She's talking to Yue."

Sokka paled and ran to her side, forgetting how close he was to Zuko, "She is? How? What is she saying?" They all leaned in closer to hear what Koima was saying. Zuko held his breath, Koima was speaking so quietly, it was hard to hear her. Her words were only the faintest of murmurs.

"…why am I here? If you're dead…" There was a hitch in her voice, "I-I'm not…dead, am I?" Zuko saw that Uncle was silent, pensive as he watched Koima whimper and converse with the woman inside her head. Zuko didn't want to lose her, she couldn't be dead; she was talking. That girl had healed Koima's burns, only a faint redness was left on her skin. She was healed, but what other damage had been done? Mental, Emotional scarring, too much that they can't repair.

"Koima, "He shook her again, "Wake up, Come back."

"Shh." Katara shushed him, she pointed, "Listen." Zuko held back a retort and listen to Koima.

"What do you mean 'not yet.'? Where am I? Why? I want to ho back, Yue, Please!" They heard her beg Yue. Zuko closed his eyes, rubbing Koima's forehead in hope to wake her up from this dream; he tried to hold himself together. This was the first time that he had ever watched someone so close to dieing, 'Come back, Let her come back Please!'

; Koima;

_"My parents? I get to see my parents?" Yue nodded, "It's your choice whether you want to leave General Iroh and Prince Zuko, an die to be with the ones you've lost. Your body is healed, do you want to go back to it?" It was so simple…all I had to say was 'No' and I would be with Mama and Papa._

_But that would mean I'd be leaving Zuko and Uncle Iroh… I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them._

_Yue waited for my answer, "What is your decision, Koima?"_

_I had too much that I would lose. Zuko, Iroh…everything. I'm only sixteen. I can live longer and be with them. 'Zuko…' I couldn't describe the way I felt about him… it was a strange mixture of everything. All I know was that if I left him, I would never be happy again. No matter if I was with my parents or not._

_Yue tilted her head to the side and watched me with a small smile, "You don't want to leave him, do you?"_

; The people wondering what the hell is going on in Koi's head;

"No…I don't. I want to go back. Please. But can you tell…my parents that I love and miss them?"

Everyone was quiet, even Sokka. They wished that they could hear the reply, of course they couldn't. After a moment Koima coughed once them laid silent. Zuko nudges her gently, almost too afraid of what happened, "Koi?"

Katara stood up and brought Sokka up with her. They needed to go find Aang. "She's asleep. There's nothing we can do now except wait." She and Sokka walked off, leaving the two men with their companion. Zuko sighed with relief and with exhaustion. The faint sound of yells and shouts had diminished into mere white noise, neither audible nor important to them.

Their crew was gone, all dead or lost, even Jin. Zuko knew that Koima would be heartbroken once she awoke. She and Jin were good friends. Now he was gone. But now was not the time to mourn the crew's death. Koima needed to be taken care of. Thank Agni she was not lost to them. That, he had to be grateful for.

"Zuko." Uncle spoke, "We cannot stay here. We must move away from here before they come to investigate." Uncle spoke truly. They could not afford to be discovered and… killed for being Fire Nation. Zuko slipped his arms under Koima's back and knees, lifting her up gently and holding her against his chest consolingly. "Where can we go?" Uncle questioned, "It's the middle of the night and Water tribe is everywhere. We'll be seen." There was no place to go, it would be impossible not to be seen by the myriad numbers of warriors of both sides.

Koima murmured in her sleep, her hands clutching at Zuko's shirt like a favored blanket, "Papa…Mama…." She whimpered.

"No Koi…" Zuko assured, kissing her forehead, "It's Zuko and Uncle Iroh." He whispered. Koima shifted, tightening her hold on his shirt, "…Mgmh, Zuko …Uncle." They saw her smiling faintly in her sleep.

Zuko looked at Uncle, "The only place I can think of to hide is in the pipes. It's dry and no one would think to look there during all this. C'mon. Follow me."

(Okay! Intermission. Also known as Potty break. Grab a snack, get a drink. Stretch those tired neck muscles. Go and walk around for a minute or two so that you don't rush through the last part of this, for this last part is very important. Thanks for reading.)

; Koima;

I dreamed a good dream. One of Mama and Papa, Zuko and Iroh. It was like we were a family, we were a family. But Zuko wasn't a brother. He was my-

"Koima, Come on honey, open your eyes." Uncle's voice penetrated through the dream, dispersing it into tiny fragments, it's meaning gone and memory lost.

My body felt heavy and exhausted, like a lead weight. I could feel the heat from a crackling fire near my feet, warming them and my legs, creating a tingle up my spine.

"Koima? Can you hear me? Wake up." It was Zuko's voice this time. I opened my eyes and Zuko's face was mere inches from mine. "Hello." I croaked. Zuko and Uncle smiled. I tried to sit up but Zuko ended up helping me, "How do you feel? You've been asleep for hours." Zuko said. He wrapped me up in a large blanket. I huddled in the blanket, feeling its warmth wrap around me like a cocoon. I still felt like I was wading underwater; my body numb and small movements needed a lot of effort.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." Talking was easier than nodding. "Where are we?" I noticed we were in a huge…ice-like tube. Zuko explained it to me, "We are in the North Pole's piping system. It is the only place we can stay without being discovered. It's almost dawn, we need to leave." The sun was barely peeping over the horizon in the distance.

Uncle Iroh handed me a cup of warm water, tea was not in abundance in the North Pole apparently. I sipped it sparingly, sighing as it warmed me from the inside out. That's when I noticed my hands. I almost dropped my cup in surprise. My hand was smooth and unmarred, no burns!

"My hands! My arms! My face! What happened?" I didn't have any cuts or burns anywhere! Even from the ship explosion, nothing!

Uncle Iroh chuckled at my bewilderment, "That young girl, Katara, healed you."

Katara? She healed me? But burns would have taken weeks to heal, not minutes! Uncle Iroh explained what had happened, though…. It felt like he was leaving something out.

"Uncle, What is it?"

"You were speaking to some girl named Yue." Zuko answered. I stared at them. How could they have heard that?

"You were talking aloud, Koima." Uncle saw my look, "You wanted to stay?"

I nodded, "Of course." Why would I ever want to leave them? They mean so much to me. They are family now. My family. I looked up, seeing the crack of dawn. Zuko noticed what time it was, "We're leaving. We have to before they find us here." I nodded. Then, what Yue had said in my dreams came back to me, "I have something to do first. I'll meet up with you later." But Zuko was against the idea, "No, Koi. It's too dangerous out there. You're staying with us." But Yue had asked me to do this. It needs to be repaired! "I'm sorry Zuko. But I have to go. I'll find you." I was openly disobeying Zuko and he looked shocked, "Koima…at least have me go with you."

I shook my head, "No. I have to go by myself. I don't expect you to understand, I have to." I stood up and hugged the blanket around me. Before Zuko could protest once more, I left in the direction of the Spirit Pond where Zhao had killed the Koi fish.

"Uncle, Do something!" I heard Zuko command.

"Zuko let her go. You should never disobey orders from the spirit world. Yue told her to do something, she must carry the orders out." He understood. I just hoped that I wasn't seen.

;Katara;

Katara saw a small figure moving towards the Spirit Pond. What would that person be doing this early? Katara frowned. Aang saw the person too.

"Katara, What's it doing?" He watched the small person weaving in and out of the morning shadows. Katara shook her head, "I don't know. But we're gonna find out. C'mon. But be quiet." Aang nodded. They followed the person without anyone noticing them. Katara felt like she was familiar with this person.

'Weird.' She thought. She saw the person slip through the door leading to the pond. Katara realized who the person was! " It's that girl. Koi!" She whispered. She moved with more urgency, "What is she doing?" Aang asked. Katara shrugged, "Dunno."

"Hey you two!" Sokka saw them. He looked at them oddly, "What's going on?"

"SHHHH!" They hissed. Katara pointed, "It's Koi. She's at the pond."

Sokka and Aang looked through the door in. They saw Koima walking around he pond, watching the Koi fishes. She bowed to them, eyes closed, "Thank you Yue. I'm here to do what you asked."

Sokka's heart started pounding, 'Yue. What did Yue ask?' Koima took off the blanket and started bending., The huge chunks of earth she had torn up and thrown was evened out to fill in the holes. Katara, Aang, and Sokka watched her in silence. She's an Earth bender…but why did she look like Fire Nation? And why with Zuko and the old man? She's their enemy.

When the holes were filled up, Koi went over to the pond and cupped some of the water. She brought it over to the dirt patches and sprinkled the water over them. Grass grew before their eyes. In five seconds the ground looked like new. Koi sighed, "I did it."

Katara looked at Aang and Sokka, "Do you know if we have that doll?" She whispered. Aang nodded and he ran off to get it. Katara grabbed her brother by the arm and stepped in. Immediately, Koi saw them. She took a step back, keeping her eyes on them, "I was just leaving." She said hastily, "Please. Don't…don't tell anybody." She looked like a doe waiting to prance away from the hunter. She was that scared.

"Relax." Katara soothed, "We won't. I see that you are better?" She stalled o keep Koi there as long as possible to wait for Aang. Koi watched them warily, "I am. Thanks to you. Thank you."

Koima glanced at Sokka and a strange look came to her eyes, "Yue…Yue wanted me to tell you a message." She said. Sokka stepped forward, "What? Please, Tell me." He said with sad eagerness.

Koima nodded, "Yue said, 'Tell Sokka that I love him and always want the best for him. Don't let me keep him from seeing others. I will always be looking down on him where ever he goes to protect him.' She was crying when she told me. You two must have really loved each other…"

Sokka nodded, his eyes down cast, "Thank you Koi."

"I have to go." Koima said. Katara took her arm, "No, Wait."

Koi sighed, impatient, "What?"

"You're an Earth Bender…how is that possible? And what was between you and Zhao?" As Katara said it, she immediately regretted it. Koima's eyes narrowed, "My mother was Earth Kingdom, My Father was Fire Nation. I got my bending from my mom and looks from my dad."

"Oh." Koima muttered. Sokka, being naïve, asked the other, "Why did you go after Zhao? I mean, I know he's an evil bastard and all, but why? What did he do to you?"

"That's none of your business!" Koi spat, her eyes flashing with anger. Sokka took a step back as did Katara. It was like Koi had hit them, her words so full of anger and rage. She was scary like this….

Katara tried to calm her down, seeing how mad she was, "I'm sorry. Please don't get angry. Sokka's an idiot sometimes. Forget it, it's your business." She calmed her. Koi glowered for a moment at Sokka before her eyes softened and she returned to normal. She glanced at the door, "I really must be going." She tried to past them but Katara, once again, stopped her, "No. Wait." Katara thought quickly, "You have the burn on your back still, I can heal that too-"

"No."

"What?"

Koima shook her head and repeated, "No. I want to keep it. I don't want it healed." Katara and Sokka were confused. Why would she want to keep that ugly burn on her back? Katara remembered Koi telling them that Zuko had done it for her. Koi had been furious when Sokka called Zuko, "Scum." 'She's an Earth bender, traveling with Zuko and the old man…Zuko gave her that scar…there's something going on between the two of them.' Katara thought, remembering how frantic Prince Zuko had been when Koi was hurt. He was so scared for her. Katara shook herself out of it. No way! Someone as mean and cruel as Prince Zuko would never fall in love, and no sane girl would ever like him. But even as she thought this, there was a speck of doubt in her mind. Nothing was impossible…

Aang had the doll, Mona, and was running to get back to the pond. 'Please be there.' He prayed. He got there and saw that Koi was still there with Sokka and Katara.

"Hey!" He shouted, coming towards them. Koima backed away, but Aang held out the doll, "No. See? It's your doll. Here." He handed it to the wide-eyed girl. He gave her one of his winning smiles; "You left it when you were at the village. We held onto her for you." Koi stroked the doll's black hair and smiled through her tears, "Thank you…thank you so much." She whispered.

Aang and Katara smiled, "Maybe we'll see you again?" Aang asked.

Koi nodded, "Probably. I need to go now or Zuko will come looking for me." She added with a small chuckle.

'And we don't want that!' Sokka, Aang, and Katara cringed.

Koi bowed, her doll clutched tightly to her chest, "Good bye." She picked up her blanket and left, casting a glance back over her shoulder at them before disappearing through the door.

Sokka shook his head wearily, "She has got to be the weirdest girl I have ever met!"

Katara disagreed, "She's not weird, Sokka. You're weird. She's just different."

Aang frowned, "Do you think she and Zuko are…well…"

"Nah! No Way!" Sokka laughed, "That's impossible, Aang. Her with that monster? She would have to be…be…INSANE, to like him."

"He likes her."

Aang and Sokka gawked at Katara, their mouths agape. She glanced at them and scoffed, "You both would have to be blind not to notice. Especially you Sokka. You saw the way he acted when she was hurt." Katara sighed, shaking her head, "Boys. You are all so thick-headed."

;:;:Zuko:;:;

Zuko pushed off from land and jumped back on board of their small craft. Uncle Iroh secured down the sail, tying it in a knot. Koima sat at the bottom of their raft, staring back out at the slowly fading North Pole, a small doll in her hands. Uncle had told Zuko not to ask where Koima had gone nor where she had gotten the doll.

Zuko adjusted the sails to where they were billowing in the wind. Once again he had failed to capture the Avatar. He had fought the Water tribe girl, won, then lost… He had watched Koima burn in the hands of Zhao, had sat helpless as she faced near death. He had almost lost her… right now, the Avatar doesn't seem so important to him.

Uncle Iroh glanced at Prince Zuko, "I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not, at this moment, trying to capture the Avatar?"

Koima looked at Zuko, sighed, and looked back at the North Pole, her head down.

Zuko watched her, "I'm tired."

Uncle nodded, his hand on his shoulder, "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

Zuko lay down on the floor of the raft and closed his eyes. There was a noise… Koima murmuring softly. Zuko's ears caught her words… he almost felt like he was floating. Koima…was singing…

_Each time on my leaving home…_

_I run back to my mother's arms._

_One last hold and then it's over…_

_Watching me, you know I cry._

_You wave a kiss to say goodbye._

_Feel the sky fall down upon me._

_All I am,_

_A child with promises._

_All I am,_

_Is miles far from home._

_If only I could stay with you…_

_My ship moves on, you're gone from view._

_Now I must wait until it's over._

_Days will pass, your words to me…_

_It seems so long; eternity._

_But I must wait until it's over._

The last notes faded into a soft, sad whisper. Zuko's face was wet, but not from the sea spray. With Koima's words still in his mind, he drifted off to a deep sleep.

-The End-

* * *

**My Computer has been broke. but my boyfriend Brandon has helped me get this on. I love you Brandon!**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers for their special support and encouragement throughout the whole story. Ya'll kept me going even when the going got rough. (ex: My divorce Scare) **

**This story is the most emotional and closest story to me. I would tear up whenever I try to imagine what Koi had gone through… it was like she's a real person and I'm in her head.**

**Some people sent private messages, asking if when I write in Koi's first person, if I felt I was telling it from my point of view, that I was Koima.**

**No. **

**It never feels like that when I write. The character is in my head and their story speaks to me. Sounds corny, but that's how it is.**

**Has it felt that I was the one abused and tortured? No. Not like the things she's been through.**

**The song at the end is called "Evacuee." By Enya. I love Enya. I made a few adjustments to it so it would better fit the story.**

**The next story is called, 'Stuck Between Nations.' Look for it in a few days.**

**This is a Romance, though it's kinda one-sided. This is a SLOW Romance, the next story will have more M-rated material in it. So patience. I'm working really hard on this.**

**Oh, for the reviews on the last chapter. There is earth in the North Pole, remember that grass cannot grow on ice. The Spirit Pond had earth for the grass to grow. Koi pulled the rocks from there and brought them with her to hit Zhao on the bridge.**

**Don't forget to review please. **

"**Thank you"**

**Amy Michelle. FyreFlower**


End file.
